Going to the Chapel And I'm Gonna Get Married!
by secondstarontheright
Summary: Brooke considers Lucas's eye-opener, Brooke seeks comfort from Naley. We learn more about Julian's past and Brooke makes an emotional connection to her baby... Please read and review. Brooke centric, BL, BJ, BN, BH... *Epilogue Posted*
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is my second attempt at a story I've been thinking about writing one for awhile, but I couldn't think of anything to write that I felt was new… Until now that is… Hope you all enjoy and leave reviews… Thanks

OK so this is my second attempt at a story I've been thinking about writing one for awhile, but I couldn't think of anything to write that I felt was new… Until now that is… Hope you all enjoy and leave reviews… Thanks! Krys

_I'm Going to the Chapel… And I'm Gonna Get Married!_

Summary: Brooke finds herself lacking inspiration when it comes to designing Peyton's dream wedding gown… Is it normal or is the true reason because she still harbors some feelings for Lucas?? Brooke centered, with Naley and lite Leyton in the beginning. Brathan, Baley and Breyton friendship…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tree Hill related, if I did the show would have gone a completely different direction…

-0-

Brooke glances down at her empty sketch pad and rubbed her temples. She could feel a migraine coming on at any minute. She had been staring at that blank paper all afternoon, when she looked to the window and saw the sun begin to set she realized she had been there all day. All she had were some of the fabric swatches Peyton had said she liked the last time she come to New York. "Snap out of it Brooke the wedding is in 3 months," she said aloud to herself as she got up to get a glass of water and 2 aspirin. "This place really is beautiful," she thought again, Brooke had relocated to New York again to gain back her company, Clothes Over Bros., at this point Victoria still maintained 51 percent, but Brooke had the other 49 and the shareholders had loved her new lines, so she let Victoria keep the business end while she preserved creative design control. Brooke decided she needed to hear someone's voice so she picked up the phone, sat down at the bistro table on her tiny terrace and called a friend.

"Hello" the voice answered.

Brooke sighed and said, "How's my favorite tutor mom today?"

"Hi Brooke, when is your next trip to Tree Hill planned? Jaime has been asking about you lately. I think he misses his favorite godmother." Haley said.

"Hales, I am his only godmother." Brooke replied with a giggle, "I am thinking next week, I have to finish some sketches then I can escape for at least a week."

"That's good news, do you want me to get Jaime, I'm sure he would love to hear your voice?" Haley said.

"Not yet, I called to speak to you actually, you are one of my best friends after all." Brooke said as she downed her aspirin and drank most of the water, 'I should probably order some food now' Brooke thought as she waited for Haley to respond.

"OK, I'm all yours what's on your mind Brooke?" Haley said sounding a little concerned. After Brooke had come clean about the attack Haley was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I am having trouble designing Peyton's wedding dress. I am drawing a complete and total blank. And honestly, I'm worried Hales. This has honestly never happened to me before especially not when it was a dress for someone I cared for. I mean I whipped up Lindsey's dress without breaking a sweat and I didn't even like her, why can't I design Peyton's dress tutor girl?" Brooke paused a second to take a breath, realizing too late that she had been rambling. "Do you think something is wrong with me?"

Haley took a minute to respond, trying her best to come up with the right answer, "Well do you by any chance at all think it could be related to Lucas?"

Brooke was now in her kitchen looking thru the cupboards for something to snack on, "What would Lucas have to do with anything? I mean I haven't even had a conversation with him since he was here doing a book signing a few weeks ago."

"Well maybe you aren't ready for Peyton to marry Lucas. You and Lucas never really had closure, and let's face reality here; you and Peyton haven't been the best of friends since the triangle years." Haley said hoping for just once she could be wrong but by Brooke's silence she knew she must have hit a nerve.

-0-

"So I thought Tric would be a great place for the reception, I mean we know the owner so it shouldn't be a problem right?" Peyton said without even looking up from her wedding list. Who would have thought Peyton Sawyer could be a bridezilla complete with lists and a date planner?

"That sounds good" Lucas said as he stared across the table at his bride-to-be. "So is there anything you need my help with or do you and the girls have it under control, because I have to get going if I wanna make my flight to San Francisco," Lucas glanced at his watch, "that leaves in 2 hours."

Peyton finally looked up, "But you just got home last night, I didn't know you were leaving again so soon. This is our wedding Luke I thought we were gonna at least plan some of it together."

"I told you this book tour was like a marathon, not a sprint." Lucas bent down to kiss her head, "It will all be over soon enough I promise." Truth was Lucas liked being in the spotlight, meeting people whose lives he had changed with a single book.

"Well if you promise to make it up to me when you come home I guess it isn't so bad." Peyton said as she got up to hug her fiancé goodbye.

"I promise, now I love you. Maybe you should take a break from all this wedding stuff. You know relax, maybe try and sign someone else to your label. I know Mia is doing really well but the Peyton Sawyer I know isn't a one trick pony." Lucas said as he walked to the door.

"I love you too Luke, be safe." Peyton said, as she watched Lucas hand his bags to the waiting cab driver. "And just an FYI I do have other things to do with my time, that don't even involve you or the wedding." Peyton stuck her tongue out at Lucas as he blew her a kiss and drove away.

"That's one fine looking woman if you don't mind me saying," the cab driver said thru several yips and howls.

"Hey watch it that's my fiancé," Lucas said with a smile.

"Well no offense sir but if my wife looked like that I wouldn't be sitting in this cab with you if you know what I mean," replied the cabbie.

"None taken," Lucas said as he settled in for the drive, "why do you think I'm gonna marry her?" The cabbie spoke again but Lucas was already too lost in his last statement to notice, 'why am I marrying Peyton?'

-0-

Brooke had just made up some excuse to get off the phone when Haley noticed Nathan was home. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" Nathan said, noticing an uneasy look on his wife's face.

"That was Brooke; she can't seem to design Peyton's dress, so she's freaking out." Haley said, still looking sort of puzzled as she let her previous phone conversation sink in.

"So Brooke has writer's block? Or design block, whatever it's called," Nathan asked, remembering back to last year and how hard it had been for Lucas to write his second novel when he felt stuck, "That sucks, what did you tell her you thought it was?"

"I told her she needed to examine everything going on her life right now and to relieve some stress." Haley was now trying to focus on picking up Jaime's crayons, "Oh and I might have ummm suggested one other thing?"

Nathan looked at his wife and said, "Which was?" Nathan quickly ran his hands thru his hair, "I mean it must have been something major, Brooke has been cranking out new designs for like 5 years straight?"

"It wasn't anything serious I don't think," Haley said trying to downplay the situation as much as possible, "I might have suggested to her that she's still in love with Lucas."

Nathan dropped the basketball that he had started twirling, "Hales please tell me you didn't."

Haley went over and sat in Nathan's lap, "I didn't mean to, it just sort of came out of my mouth that way, like what did one of my students say the other day…" Haley stared blankly straining to recall the exact words, "word vomit, that's it, it was totally and absolutely word vomit, once it came out it was too late, there was nothing I could do. Nathan you don't think I just started some drama do you?" Haley asked nervously biting her nails.

Nathan contemplated for a while, searching for the right words so he didn't upset his already anxious wife, "No Hales, I'm sure everything will be fine, I mean Brooke and Lucas haven't been together in years." Haley got up looking relieved and left Nathan with his thoughts, 'Lucas and Peyton are meant to be together right? I mean Lucas started writing again when PEYTON came home. The book is about Peyton for sure… It's called the Comet for Christ's sake and Peyton car is a comet. Therefore Peyton is the comet.' After arguing with himself for awhile Nathan let the thoughts fade away it wasn't until he woke himself up from a dead sleep that he remembered one key fact, Peyton had returned home last year with BROOKE…

-0-

OK there is chapter one, I hope everyone liked it… If I get some reviews I'll keep writing…

So show me the love everyone…

Thanks!

Krys


	2. Chapter 2

OK so I've been considering writing another story for a while now and this idea just won't get out of my head… So I hope you guys like it and review

After the positive feedback I decided to continue… Let me start by saying thank you for the reviews…

Trublonde18 – I have never exactly liked Leyton so writing them has been a challenge; I can tell you for sure they're together at least 4 more chapters. So I hope you will keep reading.. Oh and let me just say, I like Peyton I just think she's weird when she's with Lucas…

Toddantan – I love meddling Naley and we haven't seen it much this season so I'm hoping they'll bring them back…

And without further ado… Chapter 2

-0-

It had been three long days since Brooke had spoken to Haley but her words were still echoing in her head, 'We had closure right?' Brooke asked herself, 'I mean I broke up with him and he just let me leave,' Brooke strained to remember the entire sequence of events, 'wow had it really been almost 6 years?'

_Flashback_

"_I was trying to call you", Lucas said staring at Brooke._

"_You mean when you weren't hanging out with Peyton?" Brooke replied._

"_Come on Brooke, you never called me back," Lucas said a little defensively._

"_Well now you know how I feel. Listen I know it has been difficult for you lately, losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball." Brooke paused for a moment then continued, "I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try and protect you from those things like I'm hanging on to the 2 of us for __**you**__, not for me."_

_Lucas sighs and says, "I'm sorry I kissed Peyton I should have told you."_

_Brooke shakes her head and answers, "It's not about that Luke; I thought it was but this is not about her this is about me. I love you Lucas and I probably always will. But we go days without having a meaningful conversation and I used to miss you so much when that happened," Brooke stopped to wipe away a tear, "But it never ever seemed like you missed me and I guess because of it I stopped missing __**you**__."_

_Lucas was surprised by what he heard but yet he couldn't find the words, "Brooke."_

_Brooke was crying hard now, "I'm sorry Lucas but I can't do this anymore."_

_Lucas was still trying to find his words and all that came out was, "I'm sorry."_

_Brooke turns before she leaves, "yeah me too."_

_End Flashback_

Suddenly Brooke was back in her kitchen and she realized she was crying, 'what does it mean that I still get emotional thinking about that day?' Brooke didn't feel like she was qualified to figure that out on her own so she picked up the phone and called for help.

"Dr. Shaw's office, how may I help you?" the polite voice over the phone said after 2 rings.

"Yes this is Brooke Davis I need to make an appointment to see Dr. Shaw." Brooke was fidgeting, she never used to fidget, 'God what is wrong with me?' she thought as she waited patiently on hold.

"OK Miss Davis, it looks like her first available appointment is on Friday at 2:30pm, should I go ahead and pencil you in?" the receptionist said in a calm voice.

'Wow she's good, sounds so relaxed,' Brooke thought as she flipped thru her date book, Friday was wide open, "Sounds perfect, Friday at 2:30 it is…"

"We'll see you then Miss Davis, have a great afternoon." The receptionist replied then the line disconnected.

Brooke instantly relaxed, 'good Friday is only 2 days away, I can get some work done then start my mini vacation early.' Brooke smiled, 'this has nothing to do with Lucas, it's all work stress I bet.' After a few minutes of being lost in her thoughts she looked at her Dior watch and realized she needed to pack quickly; she had lost track of time and she had a plane to catch. It was only a quick turn around trip; they were launching another Clothes Over Bros store in San Francisco…

-0-

"Thank you everyone for coming to the signing, now I'll answer a few of your questions." Lucas said adjusting his tie.

"Mr. Scott, in an Unkindness of Ravens you have this great love affair with Peyton Sawyer what became of that relationship?"

Lucas looked up at that girl that appeared to be barely 16, "Peyton and I are still very much in love, and we are getting married in 3 months." The girl giggled so much thru her response Lucas wasn't sure what she said, "Anyone else?"

"I've got one for you Lucas," a voice from the back of the room said.

"Alright, shoot." Lucas replied with a smile, still unable to see the person belonging to the familiar voice.

"So there's a character, Brooke Davis I believe…" the voice said, "You implied she would change the world." Lucas smile grew wider as he finally saw the voices' face. "So did she do it?"

"I'm not really at liberty to say, but considering that she's here I'll make an exception," Lucas stood and pointed to the voice, "Brooke Davis everyone, designer for Clothes Over Bros." Lucas started walking thru the crowd despite many disapproving looks from his agent. "What are you doing here?" Lucas said as he hugged her and she kissed his cheek, neither of them noticing the hushed whispers and snapping cameras.

"A new Clothes Over Bros is opening next week, I'm here doing press for the grand opening in about an hour around the corner. I went to get a latte and I saw your big head plastered all over the outside of the book store." Brooke was smiling now; trying not to think of her last conversation with Haley or the flutter she often felt when Lucas touched her.

"Well I'll meet you there as soon as I wrap things up with my agent." Lucas was glad to see her, 'what does that mean?' he thought.

"OK it's literally right around the corner," Brooke said pointing. "I'll see you soon."

-0-

Haley was rushing to meet Peyton at the studio. Peyton was staring at her as she closed the door behind her, "I'm so so sorry, Nathan was late getting home and Deb was no where to be found so I had to wait for someone."

Haley was about to sit down at the piano to rehearse when Peyton said, "Oh no Hales this isn't a rehearsal I wanted your help with some wedding stuff." Peyton was digging in her purse trying to find her date planner and notebook.

"I thought Brooke was on maid of honor duty?" Haley said almost whining. She had had her fill of wedding stuff, especially since she had also helped Lindsey plan her wedding to Lucas.

"Well she is, but since she had to go and move on me, I need you as a fill in." Peyton said with a smile waving her bursting notebook at Haley, "Come on Hales I've dreamt of marrying Lucas since I was 16 so what if I'm going a little overboard, you only get married once right?"

"Alright, I'll help you. But only on one condition," Haley said, holding up one finger.

"Anything," Peyton huffed as she pulled up her hair into a messy ponytail.

"When Brooke gets married we should totally let her do everything herself." Haley laughed grabbing the notebook from Peyton.

"Deal," Peyton sat down and got more comfortable, "Why did she go back to New York anyways, we never exactly talked about it?"

"It was all about getting back control of Clothes Over Bros, she didn't want Victoria to ruin what she busted her ass to accomplish." Haley was organizing all of the catering menus. "I mean Brooke Davis and Clothes Over Bros are synonymous with each other, if Victoria changed the whole look of the company it would upset a lot of people and Brooke didn't want that to happen. It's all pretty selfless if you ask me, I would rather pull out each one of my finger nails with a pair of pliers than deal with that bitch day in and day out."

Peyton looked up again, "I get it but she went up there knowing I was going to need her help with all of this," Peyton motioned to the now cluttered desk, "And she still left, that's pretty selfish, I mean I am her best friend and I'm finally getting married, she couldn't have held off for a couple more months?"

Haley just shook her head and changed the subject, "OK so lets pick out the food, that's always fun." Peyton was now clapping in excitement.

-0-

Brooke was standing at the podium ready to give her speech in front of the local press and newspaper journalists when she spotted Lucas; she gave him a little wave and began, "Hello everyone I'm Brooke Davis and Clothes Over Bros has come a long way since a jumbled box in my tiny apartment. I was just getting over a break-up and designing clothes was my outlet. Now 5 years later I am proud to say Clothes Over Bros is featured in many countries around the world," she paused for applause and smiled at Lucas. "I now declare Clothes Over Bros San Francisco open."

Lucas couldn't help but stare seeing Brooke in her element was definitely amazing, she was truly happy with her life, 'she never looked that happy when we were together,' Lucas thought as Brooke walked his way.

"So Lucas how did I do? These things always make me nervous, but I want people to know that there isn't anything more important to me than my involvement in the day to day stuff." Brooke said, "So enough about me, there's a great sushi restaurant just up the street, does that sound good?"

"Yeah it does," Lucas put out his arm for Brooke to take, "this way Miss Davis."

"Stop it Lucas," Brooke socked him in the side, "that's the one part of celebrity I'm not comfortable with, can I help you Miss Davis, do you need anything Miss Davis, let me get that for you Miss Davis, Miss Davis, Miss Davis, Miss Davis…" Brooke was shaking her head now.

Lucas couldn't help himself, "I'm sorry Miss Davis…" then he began to laugh.

"Lucas Eugene Scott if you don't stop so help me God," Brooke said looking irritated. "Peyton is gonna need a new groom."

With the mention of his fiancé's Lucas tensed up and became lost in his thoughts, 'what would Peyton think if she saw the way he was behaving right now? Would she be jealous?'

-0-

Jamie came in the house after playing basketball for hours, "Hi momma," he said when he saw Haley.

"Hey Jimmy Jam." Haley said pulling her small son in for a hug, "Did you take it easy on your dad and uncle Skills?"

Jamie pulled away and said, "Not a chance. I'm going to go check on Chester" Jamie skipped to the staircase; he turned and yelled, "Love you momma!"

Nathan walked in and kissed his wife, "So I heard you got beat pretty bad?" Haley said.

Nathan looked down at Haley and said, "Come on Hales, like Skills and I were gonna try and own a five year old? I mean what do you take me for?" Truth was Jamie had spanked them both in 3 games of horse… But Haley didn't need to know that. "So have you heard anything from Brooke? I tried calling her yesterday and all I got was the machine. Is she coming down soon?"

"I've been trying her too, no returned call though, but I did get an email." Haley replied having been worried since she hadn't spoken to Brooke in almost a week. "She will be here this evening, she was catching a late flight after some meeting she had to go to beforehand. She said she would come over for dinner."

"Sweet," Nathan said, "I've missed her being so close by."

Haley put her arms around Nathan's waist, "me too."

-0-

So there's chapter 2.. I hope everyone liked it.

Let me start by saying it's hard for me to write Peyton as so self centered but whenever she is with Lucas I feel like she forgets who she is and what makes her great.. For you Peyton fans, she will get better I promise.

Upcoming stuff… Brooke meeting with her therapist, Peyton confronts Lucas about some trashy tabloid story and dinner with the Scotts…

Stay tuned…

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone…

Thanks for the reviews everyone…

Toddantan – I intentionally wrote Peyton for everyone to dislike her right now. I can't stand the way she is when she's with Lucas. It will make the transition easier when she's single…

BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton – Yes there will be some Brathan scenes. Some are coming up this chapter. Since this story is Brooke centric there will lots of interaction with Brooke and the other characters.

Etfanalltheway – Yes there will absolutely be more Brucas scenes, cause unlike on the show I feel like Lucas is capable of being friends with one girl while he's with someone else.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter; I really enjoyed writing it…

Chapter 3…

-0-

"So Brooke how has everything been going in New York?" Dr. Shaw said looking up from her notebook.

"Everything is going well, I did what you suggested and let my mother maintain control of 51 of Clothes Over Bros, but I was able to present before the board and they put me in full creative control," Brooke couldn't help but smile as she remembered the look on Victoria's face when the board of directors told her she wouldn't be able make any decisions without Brooke's creative approval. "That isn't why I'm here today. I think I'm starting to have feelings for my ex-boyfriend again, and you're the only one outside the situation that I can talk to."

"Well Brooke was there closure when the relationship ended and when was the last time you saw this ex-boyfriend?" Dr. Shaw asked.

"Well I always thought there had been but now I'm not so sure. And I just saw him yesterday; recently we've become friends again." Brooke said chipping at her finger nail polish. "And his name is Lucas, Lucas Scott, he ummm also happens to be the fiancé of one of my best friends."

"Now that certainly makes things tricky doesn't it?" Dr. Shaw said with a slight smile. "So Brooke tell me about when you were involved with Lucas."

"We started seeing each other when we were sixteen; it started out as purely physical. Then something changed," Brooke paused, "I fell in love with him and he broke my heart. He cheated on me with Peyton, my best friend and his current fiancé. When we were seniors in high school we tried dating again. Everything was going ok for awhile and then his Uncle Keith was murdered at our school. He became very distant and started hanging out with Peyton more and more while I was left out. The final straw was when Peyton told me she was in love with Lucas, I realized then it was always going to be some sort of triangle between me, Peyton and Lucas and I didn't want to live my life like that." Brooke was choking back tears now, "I broke up with Lucas right after that and he didn't say anything to stop me. Three days later him and Peyton were officially back together."

"High school relationships are always tough, first loves especially. I've seen cases of people being separated 50 years and then being able to rekindle with their high school sweetheart." Dr. Shaw closed her notebook and stared at Brooke. "Now do you feel like this Lucas Scott was your first love?"

Brooke nodded, "Well yes I do think Lucas was my first love, but we haven't been involved in nearly 6 years, why is this happening now? Why didn't it happen then?"

"Maybe because you have been focusing on yourself since then, is this the break-up that you were getting over when you started Clothes Over Bros?" Dr. Shaw said, "What has changed recently to make you question yourself?"

"Well after Lucas I was completely destroyed and I didn't want to be with anyone, so yes designing became my outlet. And I've been having issues since Peyton asked me to design her wedding dress. It's like my brain isn't working, I can't create anything related to the wedding." Brooke said, "But I didn't have this problem when he was going to marry Lindsey. It took me a week to design and sew her dress."

"Lucas was engaged to someone else recently?" Dr. Shaw said inquisitively.

"Yes only a few months ago, Lindsey thought he was still in love with Peyton so she left him at the altar, it was quite the spectacle." Brooke said.

"I see, and now he's engaged to Peyton?" Dr. Shaw looked at Brooke who nodded, "oh my well without consulting with him I won't give my opinion but maybe it would be good for you to tell Lucas how you feel and how he has hurt you. Then tell Peyton you're having a hard time, if she truly is your best friend she will understand," Dr. Shaw glanced at the clock on her desk, "Time is up, Brooke will you be in Tree Hill long, I would like to see you after you talk to both of them."

"OK well have your secretary call me with your next available, I'll be here for two weeks." Brooke stood up to leave, "Can I help do anything wedding related? Peyton is my best friend and she asked me to be her maid of honor."

"You can do whatever doesn't make you uncomfortable. You might find the closure you need after speaking with Lucas and become inspired to design Peyton's dress." Dr. Shaw stood to walk Brooke to the door, "First and foremost you need to take care of yourself."

-0-

Lucas was looking forward to surprising Peyton, he had told her he wouldn't be back until Friday night but he was able to get on an earlier flight. He quietly let himself into the house and found Peyton in the kitchen, he walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Hey Peyton did you miss me?" It was then that he realized she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"So how was San Francisco Lucas?" Peyton said turning towards him.

"Oh you know. Lots of fans, lots of autographs, lots of pictures." Lucas smiled, "It's so great to be able to, you know touch people Peyton."

"Speaking of touching," Peyton tossed a magazine at him and walked towards the bedroom.

Lucas looked down at the magazine cover which read: _**Trouble in Paradise for Lucas Scott's fiancé?**_ The picture on the cover was Lucas embracing Brooke in the book store, they both looked really happy. He quickly turned to the article: _Lucas Scott has proved he can write a great romance novel but is he secretly in love with two women? The woman in the pictures is Clothes Over Bros designer Brooke Davis, our sources say she is the best friend of Mr. Scott's fiancé, Peyton Sawyer, owner of Red Bedroom Records. It looks to us like she is pretty "friendly" with Lucas Scott as well. Our sources also claim that Miss Davis and Mr. Scott were high school sweethearts. Did our photographers foil their plans for a secret rendezvous in San Francisco? We have heard that the two met up in Brooke's native New York City several weeks ago when Lucas was there conveniently for another book signing. Suzie Jenkins, 17 of San Francisco says no, "Miss Davis even asked a question during the Q & A, Mr. Scott seemed happy to see her and they didn't notice everyone taking their picture together. If they were trying to hide they didn't do a very good job." So what was New York City's top home-wrecking designer doing in San Francisco? Miss Davis's assistant refused to comment only stating that Brooke was in San Francisco for a Clothes Over Bros opening. We can confirm she was at the opening but as you can tell by the photos so was Lucas Scott. After the book signing and the opening the two walked hand in hand to a local sushi bar for a romantic lunch together. As our readers will recall Mr. Scott's first book __An Unkindness of Ravens__ was said to be all about his great love affair with self proclaimed soul mate and now fiancé Peyton Sawyer, but if he is so happy and in love why does he look so cozy with Brooke Davis? Calls to Mr. Scott's reps were not returned before this issue went to press. _

Lucas finished the article and then couldn't help but stare at the photos. The picture next to the article was Lucas holding Brooke's hand as they walked down the street, Brooke had just leaned up to tell him something funny he remembered but that wasn't how the picture looked, it looked like she was leaning in for a kiss. The other picture on the page was one of him and Brooke from the Tree Hill Raven's State Championship game, Brooke was in his arms and they were both smiling. 'It's amazing that of all the time we were together they pick a picture taken after we broke up,' Lucas thought, 'And right before she told me to go to Peyton, how did they even find these?' Lucas turned the page and became face to face with several more pictures of him and Brooke. To him all of these pictures looked innocent. One was of their embrace in the book store when she had kissed his cheek; the other was from her store opening when he had put his arm around her after she had just given her speech. He put down the magazine and went to find Peyton. "Is this why you were crying? You think I'm having an affair with Brooke?"

Peyton was sitting on their bed with her knees to her chin, "It looks like it from those pictures, and you weren't even posing for them. They were all candid shots."

"Come on Peyton, Brooke just happened to be in San Francisco, she didn't even know I was there unless you told her." Lucas sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

She pulled her hand away and said, "No I didn't tell her, she's been busy we haven't talked. Did you really have dinner with her in New York too?"

"Yes, I hadn't talked to her since she went back to New York, we were just catching up, she's my friend Peyton and if you remember she's your friend too." Lucas said not liking that he had to explain himself to her.

"Why didn't you tell me, and she didn't mention in obviously or I wouldn't have been surprised when I read it. Or why didn't you tell me you had lunch with her in San Francisco, we talked last night." Peyton paused, "It seems like you're trying to hide it or something. I went to the store today and when I saw those pictures I just about lost it." Peyton was spinning her engagement ring now, "what bothers me the most is that you looked happy Lucas, you looked happy in those pictures with Brooke."

Lucas stood up now and rubbed his head, "Peyton, Brooke and I haven't been together in like 6 years, she's my friend." Lucas picked up a picture of him and Peyton and handed it to her, "I'm going to go to Nathan and Haley's for a little while. I love you." Lucas was at the door when he turned and said, "I don't know about you but I think I look the happiest in that picture." Lucas didn't wait for a response before he closed the door and headed off to his brother's house.

-0-

Brooke pulled up to Nathan and Haley's house feeling refreshed. She had gone home and showered and went shopping. She bought Jamie a present or two; God knew how much she loved that kid. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened she dropped her bags and hugged Nathan, "hey there Nathan. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did Brooke," Nathan grabbed the packages and shook his head, "Are these all for Jamie?"

"Yes." Brooke laughed, "Unless you want new Spiderman pajamas."

Nathan got a serious look on his face, "Did Haley say something?"

"Yuck, I don't need to hear anything about you and tutor-wife's sex-capades." Brooke said and put her hands on her hips, "My virgin ears can't take it."

Nathan scoffed, "Virgin, Davis nothing on you has been virginal since you were 16."

Brooke slapped Nathan in the stomach, "Nathan Royal Scott, well I never!"

"That's your problem Davis you never say never," Nathan said still laughing.

Brooke was steaming now, "I can't believe you, you are the biggest jerk in the world. Why is my best friend still married to you?" Brooke stomped off and turned down the hallway. Nathan was worried he didn't mean to upset her, he was only joking.

He went to look for Brooke when she jumped out and scared him, "Christ Davis you're gonna give me a heart attack," Nathan said clutching his chest.

"It would serve you right," Brooke said and kissed his cheek, "you were kidding right? I mean I haven't been a slut in at least 4 years." Brooke said with a smile, "I'm an adult now, no more sex tapes to speak of." She winked and kinked an eyebrow.

"I know, I know." Nathan said, "And of course I was kidding. It's great to see you Davis, Hales is in the kitchen."

"Thanks Nate," Brooke said as she went in the kitchen, she found Haley at the table reading a magazine.

"Hey there tutor-mom whatcha reading?" Brooke said as she sat down next to Haley.

Haley put down the magazine, "You're totally going to laugh, but I have a subscription to _Trash_, you know that tabloid I'm sure."

"Oh God I hate that magazine! They have it out for me," Brooke replied, "I mean don't they have like actually famous people they can stalk. I'm just a designer. This one time I was photographed with some actor and they said we were having some illicit affair. The wife confronted me about it and everything…" Brooke sighed, "It was a nightmare, he wanted me to design a dress for his wife's party, it was some sort of surprise I guess. So who's on the cover this week? Anyone I would know?"

"Well I think you know both of them honestly," Haley turned over the magazine and Brooke gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke almost fainted when she read the headline, "It was innocent Hales I swear, Lucas and I just ran into each other in San Francisco."

"Relax Brooke; I think the story is a total work of fiction." Haley flipped to the article, "But those pictures are more telling than anything in that silly article."

Brooke stared at the pictures of her and Lucas on the glossy pages of _Trash_, they did really appear happy. "I can't believe there were people taking our picture and we didn't even notice. We look completely oblivious to everything going on around us. I never realized that happened before. Hales have you ever seen us act that way?"

"Honestly no, but I never noticed how your guys seemed when you were together. You wanna know what I see when I look at these pictures Brooke," Haley said with a sigh.

"Yes Hales tell me." Brooke begged.

"I think you look like a couple in love, and I'm pretty sure that's what Peyton thought when she saw them this afternoon." Haley said calmly.

Brooke wanted to cry, "But Hales, Lucas isn't in love with me. He's engaged to Peyton remember."

-0-

OK so what did you all think? Please read and review.

Upcoming: Brooke and Lucas talk about the pictures, Peyton shows up at Nathan and Haley's and sees Brooke and Lucas together, Haley has some exciting news…

Thanks…

Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks in advance to everyone who has been reviewing and thanks to the people who set up story alerts… I write in my spare time and it's nice to be appreciated by all of you… I had a test at school last week so sorry it took so long… But I'm planning on

Thanks in advance to everyone who has been reviewing and thanks to the people who set up story alerts… I write in my spare time and it's nice to be appreciated by all of you… I had a test at school last week so sorry it took so long… But I'm planning on posting chapter 4 right now and chapter 5 later today… So stay tuned.

Toddian: I'm glad you liked the tabloid thing… In a few chapters I'm gonna explain who the editor is and why they seem so obsessed with Brooke… And as far as the relationships go, I love Brooke and Lucas… So the underlying story is about them and their relationship.. Lucas and Peyton are only temporary. So keep reading…

Chapter 4:

-0-

Lucas went thru the kitchen door since it's always open; he walked in and heard Brooke talking… _Hales, Lucas isn't in love with me. He's engaged to Peyton remember._ 'Why didn't I just knock on the front door?' Lucas didn't want to eavesdrop any longer, so he closed the door loudly, "Hey everybody," he said almost yelling.

Brooke wiped at her eyes, "Hey Luke, what are you doing here?"

Haley closed the magazine and put it away, "Hey Lucas, where's Peyton? Are you by yourself?"

Lucas walked in, "Peyt's at home, she had a headache so I thought I would give her some space."

"Oh well that's too bad, I'm going to go find Nathan and get Jaime ready for dinner," Haley said as she practically ran out of the kitchen.

Brooke looked at Lucas and decided it was now or never, she needed to just tell him, she grabbed the magazine and looked at Lucas, "I know you just got here, but do you want to come outside with me. We need to talk."

"Sure" Lucas replied, as he followed Brooke outside, as she passed him he caught the faint scent of her vanilla perfume.

Brooke walked out to the pool and sat down and put her feet in the pool, Lucas sat down beside her, "So I'm guessing you've seen this." Brooke handed Lucas the magazine, "Because Peyton doesn't get headaches."

Lucas stared at the pictures again and suddenly had the urge to kiss her, "When I got home Peyton was looking for a fight, she said I never look at her like I look at you." Lucas ran his hand thru his hair, "You know I think with all the wedding stuff she's feeling insecure and a bit paranoid."

Brooke scoffed, "She has every right to be upset, I didn't feel like we did anything wrong till I saw those pictures and read that terrible article." Brooke paused, "It makes me sound so trashy…"

"Brooke you're not trashy," Lucas rubbed her back, "And there is nothing wrong with these pictures, I think we just look close since we are close so what's wrong with that?"

"OK wedding stuff aside, why do you think Peyton is upset?" Brooke said.

"She was mad because I didn't tell her we saw each other in San Francisco, and I forgot to tell her we had dinner when I was in New York." Lucas said, "I told her she was overreacting and that's when she said I look at you different."

"Oh," Brooke said, "Why didn't you tell her we saw each other?"

Lucas just looked at her, "Why didn't you?"

"OK we obviously aren't going to see eye to eye on this, this isn't why I wanted to talk to you," Brooke flung the magazine into the pool and watched it sink to the bottom.

"Alright, what's going on?" Lucas said inching closer, 'I can't believe she still wears that scent' Lucas thought to himself.

"I came back to Tree Hill to see my therapist." Brooke said, "You see I've been having problems designing Peyton's dress." Brooke looked at Lucas and he was just nodding for her to continue, "I've never had problems sketching before, so I was obviously concerned. Anyways, we never exactly had closure, I broke up with you and then you went after Peyton like almost immediately. Dr. Shaw's feels like I'm having an issue with the dress thing because Peyton is marrying you."

Lucas was sort of annoyed, "First off you pushed me to Peyton. You told me to BE with Peyton. What was I supposed to say Brooke you smashed my heart into a million pieces, you wouldn't return my calls, you ignored me at school. And there was Peyton; she was in love with me." Lucas stood up, "How could I have given you closure when you didn't even talk to me… You wouldn't even be my friend Brooke; I had to practically corner you at that graduation party we all went to." Lucas ran his hand thru his hair again, "Fuck Brooke I thought we were past" Lucas gestured with his hands, "all of this. Now if you can't design Peyton's dress there has to be another reason."

Brooke was choking back tears, "Lucas I think I might still have feelings for you, and I'm not even sure where they came from or how long they have been there. Maybe they have always been there," Brooke stood up and began to walk away.

Lucas grabbed her wrist, "No you don't get to walk away like you did 6 years ago, not without letting my brain register everything you just said." Lucas pulled her close, "You think you're still in love with me?"

Brooke was staring up at Lucas, "let me go," she almost whispered. "I don't think I'm still in love with you I just think my feelings are a mess right now, with Angie and the whole thing with Owen and the attack and Clothes Over Bros. I am just a mess."

"Fine, you said what you had to say is that closure enough for you," Lucas said and walked back towards the house.

-0-

Peyton was waiting in the kitchen for Haley to come back when she heard loud voices outside, 'who is that?' she thought, Peyton went over to the window and peeked thru the blinds and saw Lucas grab Brooke's wrist and pull her towards him. Peyton couldn't believe what she was seeing and just walked back to the living room.

Haley found Peyton in the living room, "I think Lucas and Brooke were just outside-" Haley heard the kitchen door slam. "It sounds like they're coming back in, are you guys going to stay for dinner you think?"

"I don't think so Haley," Peyton said still trying to shake the image in her head of her best friend and her fiancé by the pool.

Lucas came into the room, Brooke followed shortly after, looking like she had been crying. "Peyton, when did get here." Lucas said, trying to give her a kiss.

"Just now, I think I'm going to go home though," Peyton said pulling away.

Nathan walked up behind Haley and put his hands around her waist. "They're all here Hales we should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Brooke said, looking concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Haley said with a giggle, "We've been talking about having another baby, and poof I was pregnant."

"It's all that superhero Scott sperm," Brooke said and she winked at Nathan. "How far along are you?"

"Four months, we find out next week if it's a boy or a girl." Haley said appearing more relaxed now.

Brooke gave her a hug and said, "That's great news tutor mom."

"Yeah you guys that's great news." Lucas said shaking Nathan's hand.

Brooke could feel herself tearing up, "Ummm I know I said I was going to stay over for dinner but I think I'm a big jet lagged, I'm going to go home, I'll come by tomorrow morning." Brooke said hugging everyone goodbye, except Lucas, "Don't let Jamie open any of those presents, he can wait."

After Brooke left Peyton felt uncomfortable, no one was talking, "I think someone should have told Brooke that New York and North Carolina are in the same time zone so she shouldn't have had jet lag at all."

"Peyton let's go home, I'm suddenly not feeling well and I don't want to get anyone sick. Congratulations again you guys." Lucas said and then him and Peyton left.

Nathan looked at Haley, "That was weird, did I say something."

"No honey, there were pictures of Brooke and Lucas in this week's issue of _Trash_ and Peyton was upset about it. Brooke thinks she still has feelings for Lucas and I'm almost positive she told him that tonight." Haley said, trying to decide what to make for dinner.

"Wow, what do you think hun?" Nathan said, coaxing his wife to sit back down on the couch with him.

"I thought it was pretty one sided on Brooke's part till I saw those pictures, I think Lucas has feelings for her still and he just doesn't know what to do about it," Haley sighed, "It's going to be a long couple of weeks."

-0-

Lucas and Peyton drove home in silence. When they got home Peyton got out of the car and just walked away, 'is this what our life is going to be like?' Lucas thought as he slammed the door to the car, "fucking comets," Lucas said aloud. He came in and Peyton was already laying down, "Are you even going to speak to me Peyton?"

"I don't have anything to talk to you about," Peyton rolled over, "I never understood why Brooke hated me so much after I told her I was still in love with you. I always thought she was just overreacting, but when I saw you two tonight I felt betrayed by both of you."

"Peyton, I'm not going to tell you again, nothing happened with Brooke. We were talking about the magazine; she was upset about the pictures. She was worried you were going to be mad at her." Lucas said throwing his pillow on the floor.

"Well Luke if you guys weren't up to anything she shouldn't feel guilty about it should she?" Peyton sneered.

"Come on Peyton, I told you it was completely innocent. She was upset because the article implied it was anything but. Now we're getting married in a few months can you please just calm down about all this jealousy shit, it's getting old. I picked you remember?" Lucas said with a glare.

"Fine well I think I'm going to sleep in the other room, I can't even look at you right now Lucas!" Peyton yelled as she grabbed a pillow, blanket and stormed out. "Something is going on I can feel it!" When Lucas realized she wasn't coming back he drifted to sleep.

Lucas woke with a sharp breath; he looked at the alarm clock 2:30am. He had been having some intense dreams about Brooke and Peyton. He got up and put on his grey sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. He grabbed his sandals on the way out. He needed some fresh air.

-0-

Brooke woke up when she heard someone pounding on her front door. She got up and wrapped a robe around her cold body, "Come on Brooke I know you're home open the door."

She opened the door and gave Lucas a puzzled look, "It's 3:00am Lucas what could possibly be wrong with you now?"

"This," Lucas said as he rushed in the door and pulled Brooke into his arms and kissed her.

Brooke started kissing him back before her mind fully registered the situation. She broke away for a second, "What the hell Luke?"

"You felt it didn't you?" Luke said only inches from her face. "Answer me Brooke."

"I knew talking to you was a mistake." Brooke pushed past him to close and lock the door, "Do you seriously just wait for one of us to say that we love you and then change your mind because we aren't 17 anymore and this triangle thing is no longer funny."

"Look Peyton is pissed off because she thinks I still harbor some sort of feelings for you, you're upset because you think you still have feelings for me and Haley is upset because she just wants me to make a decision and stick with it." Lucas collapsed down on the couch. "Since we're being honest completely honest all of a sudden I have really missed you."

Brooke sat down in the chair farthest from Lucas and tightened her robe, "I've missed you too Luke, you have become one of my best friends."

"Do you remember a few years ago when I was in New York and you came out to celebrate with me because they were going to publish my book?" Lucas said with his head in his hands.

"Yeah of course I remember, we pretended to be engaged and got insanely drunk." Brooke laughed, "Just thinking about it is giving me a hangover."

"I kissed you then. Why did you pull away if you still had feelings for me?" Lucas asked.

"Because Peyton had just turned down your proposal and that kiss didn't have anything to do with me." Brooke sighed, "You were mad at Peyton for not being there so you kissed me because I WAS there."

"That isn't why I kissed you Brooke," Lucas said rubbing the back of his neck, "I kissed you because I wanted to. That night was one of the happiest nights of my life Brooke and I was glad you were there to share it with me. When you helped me back into my hotel room I needed to kiss you and I wanted you to want me back. Then I woke up and you were gone and I didn't see you again for like 6 months." Lucas grabbed her hand, "When we ran into each other you acted like nothing happened."

"How was I supposed to know you had really wanted to kiss me, 12 hours before you had been rejected by Peyton? I thought you were just trying to fill the void she left and I couldn't do it Lucas." Brooke looked into his eyes, "After Lindsey left you why did you choose Peyton?"

"I asked Peyton to marry me because she was the safe bet." Lucas sort of laughed, "I mean Lindsey made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with me, and you kept telling me to be with Peyton."

"Are you in love with her Lucas? Brooke asked.

Lucas ran his hand thru his hair and sighed, "I love Peyton, I'm always gonna love Peyton, but to answer your question no I'm not in love with her. I don't know what to do; she's been feverishly planning a wedding that I don't want to happen. I don't want to hurt her Brooke."

"Well then you have some decisions to make, because Peyton probably doesn't think anything is wrong and you're going to have to talk to her before you and I can even discuss whatever future we might have." Brooke got up and walked to the door, "Now it's late Luke I think you should go."

Lucas went to the door and looked at Brooke, "I want to stay with you just for a little while longer." Lucas grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, "Please."

Brooke couldn't make herself pull away so she tried to sound convincing, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Fine," Lucas said, "But we're going to figure this all out Brooke. You are a great friend for making me leave," Lucas was walking down the driveway when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Lucas," Brooke ran into his arms and kissed him. "Come back inside with me for just a moment."

They rushed back up to the house and Lucas pushed Brooke against the wall and began kissing her neck, "I've missed this," Lucas rubbed his hand over one of Brooke's breasts.

Brooke moaned, "I know, I know."

-0-

OK there is chapter 4 I know I just left you al hanging, but I wanted to end on a good note. I'm going to post chapter 5 later today I'm just putting the finishing touches on it.

Upcoming: Lucas talks to Peyton about their upcoming wedding, Brooke is having second thoughts about her night with Lucas. Nathan tells Haley about his career possibilities and Haley records another single…

Please review… I love getting your feedback…

Thanks!

Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks in advance for the reviews and the story alerts…

SoapFan4Life: I knew everyone was gonna think I was mean… There will be a sex scene in this chapter… and I haven't decided if I'm going to go the Brucas baby route… So we'll see how it goes. I hope you keep reading.

Bazzle: Thanks for the review… I always felt like him picking Peyton was just the safe bet.. And since I'm writing this story and Mark isn't so I can make Lucas come to his senses.

Shonnia: I'm glad you like it so far. Brooke will find her way, Lucas will make up his mind and Peyton will be selfless…

Toddian: This is going to be the final Leyton chapter and you will get a love scene. Thanks for all of your great reviews.

Chapter 5

-0-

Brooke woke up to find herself alone. She was a bit disappointed but she understood. 'Lucas needed to get back to his fiancé.' She was going to go jump in the shower when she noticed a sheet of paper on the other side of the bed.

_Pretty Girl:_

_You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Plus I know you don't want to hear this but I needed to get back before Peyton noticed I was missing. I'm going to end it today, so she might need you. Unless you want me to tell her about us, then she'll probably hate you too. On a happier note last night was __**INCREDIBLE; **__you've learned some new moves. ;) I was thinking I could come over again tonight and we could talk about us and maybe do some of what we did last night too. _

_Until then…_

_Luke_

Brooke smiled and laid back down, her bed smelled of Lucas. 'Peyton is gonna kill me when she finds out,' Brooke thought, and for the first time in a week days she was thinking with her head and not her heart and she was worried.

-0-

Lucas awoke to find Peyton staring at him. "Christ Peyt."

"I just wanted to apologize for overreacting yesterday; I don't know what I was thinking." Peyton said and kissed Lucas's cheek. "Do you feel like getting dressed and coming with me to the studio? Haley is coming in to record another track." Peyton stood up, "No wedding talk I promise."

"I wish I could Peyton, but I have a deadline. _The Comet_ isn't selling quite like everyone expected and I have to deliver a best seller or my publishers are going to drop my book option."

"OK well don't work too hard, I don't want you having a heart attack on me, I need you healthy…" Peyton bent down to kiss him, "I love you, and I'll see you later. Maybe we can grab lunch?"

"I'll call you after I've written a few chapters." Lucas said getting up to walk her to the door. After Peyton left Lucas was left with his thoughts…

_Flashback_

_Lucas pushed Brooke against the wall and began kissing her neck, "I've missed this," Lucas rubbed his hand over one of Brooke's breasts._

_Brooke moaned, "I know, I know."_

_Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her into her bedroom, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" _

_Brooke touched his face, "Yes." Lucas then pushed Brooke onto the bed and began kissing her neck and throat, listening for each one of Brooke's soft moans. Lucas sat up and pulled off his shirt and reached down and tugged at the hem of Brooke's tattered sleep shirt. He slowly rubbed her tight stomach and pulled off the top revealing her perfect breasts. He started to kiss her hard nipples; he felt her body writhing against him. "Don't stop Luke," Brooke moaned, grabbing at his shorts, trying not to fumble with the zipper. When they finally slid off Brooke took his hard manhood in her hands and began stroking him slightly._

_Lucas felt his breath quicken in his chest, he looked down at Brooke, his pretty girl, and smiled. "Brooke…" He kissed her neck and placed butterfly kisses all the way down to her pelvic bone. "There's no turning back after this," he said as he pulled down her boxers shorts. He didn't wait for a response; her smile had said it all. Lucas thrust inside her, listening to every gasp and moan that Brooke let escape her lips._

_Brooke wrapped her legs around him and dug her hands into his back as she screamed in ecstasy. Lucas quickly climaxed after and moved to be next to her, "Lucas," Brooke whispered, her head resting on his chest._

"_Yeah," Lucas replied trying to catch his breath, he kissed her forehead and looked down at her, "What is it?"_

"_Just tell me you love me," Brooke said drifting to sleep._

_Lucas closed his eyes and said, "I love you."_

_End Flashback_

-0-

"So did you and Lucas talk last night?" Haley said, scanning the lyric pages she was going to be using.

"No but I did apologize this morning, he seemed fine with it. He said we should grab lunch today." Peyton said, cueing up all the background music.

"That's great news Peyton. So are you going to talk to Brooke, you were really giving her the cold shoulder last night?

"Could you blame me? I mean come on Haley you saw those pictures; you saw the way she was looking at Lucas." Peyton sighed, "It would be my own damn fault I stole him to begin with, but it just felt weird the rolls being reversed."

"Those pictures were pretty enlightening Peyton, but Brooke wasn't just looking at Lucas, he was looking at her to. That's why you guys need to talk about this before it manifests into something else…" Haley said turning on her mike.

"I'm not worried Hales, they would never do that to me. I mean the invitations have already gone out. Brooke is designing my dress even." Peyton paused, "Have you seen it yet, Brooke won't let me see it, she said I need to be surprised."

"Let's get back to the music Peyton, I have to get home before lunch, Nathan and I are going to have a basketball talk." Haley was double checking to make sure she had everything she needed, "And to answer your question no, I haven't seen it yet," Haley didn't have it in her heart to tell her Brooke hadn't even started yet.

"Beware of those basketball talks, the last time I had one of those with Nathan he told me you two had run off and gotten married." Peyton laughed.

-0-

Brooke got up when she heard a knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"Nathan," Nathan yelled thru the door.

"And Jamie, Aunt Brooke!" Jaime yelled.

Brooke opened the door, "Well hello handsome, how about a hug?"

Nathan hugged her, "You know you really shouldn't call other people's husbands handsome."

Brooke glared at Nathan and laughed, "I wasn't talking to you? I was talking to him." Brooke pulled Jaime in for a tight hug, "I've missed you so much. I think you've grown a foot since I saw you a month ago. And if it's at all possible you look even more adorable than you did before." Jamie ran to the spare room to play with the Nintendo Wii, "Gees what time is it?"

"It's 11:30, that's why we came over, I told Jamie you were gonna be over this morning and at about 10 Jamie said we needed to check on you." Nathan said sitting on the sofa, "Are you alright you look tired."

"I'm fine Nate I just couldn't sleep," Brooke said adjusting her robe.

Nathan looked at her and said, "Oh really you couldn't sleep huh?" Brooke simply nodded, "Then where did that come from?"

"Where did what come from?" Brooke asked inquisitively.

"That thing on your neck, either you had a guess last night, or you got into a fight with your vacuum cleaner. I'm guess it's option number 1."

Brooke got up to look in the mirror when she noticed the big purple hickie, "Oh God, oh God," Brooke turned to Nathan, "Do you think Jamie saw it?"

"No, but I did." Nathan motioned for Brooke to come and sit down, "So are you gonna tell me who it is Davis, or do I have to guess. I'm pretty sure I have an idea though…"

Brooke looked like she was on the verge of tears, "Nathan you have to promise me you aren't going to say anything."

"Sure thing Davis, you'll tell everyone we know before I even think to anyways," Nathan sighed, "It was Luke that kept you up last night wasn't it?"

Brooke just nodded, her silence spoke volumes, "He came over in the middle of the night to talk, just talk Nate and then I don't know what happened. Something came over me and now I can't take it back. Haley is going to kill me."

"Haley is not going to kill you; personally I think you should be more afraid of Peyton. After Haley saw that magazine she knew something was going to happen, I guess we just figured you both would wait till Luke ended it with Peyton at least." Nathan couldn't help but laugh, he felt like he was in high school again. "See Davis the real question is, are you happy with the choices you made or are you having regrets?"

"I feel guilty Nathan, obviously. I mean I'm not a total bitch that just goes around stealing people's fiancé's." Brooke put her head down on his shoulder, "But I don't have any regrets, I think after Lucas talks to Peyton we are going to try and start over. Maybe he can come to New York with me for awhile till Peyton calms down. I'm going to talk to Lucas tonight when he comes over."

"OK, but just remember Haley and I love you. We don't care if you're a slut, because you're our slut Davis." Nathan laughed, "That sounded so much better in my head. Now go take a shower and get dressed, it looks like Christmas at my house because you are determined to spoil my son rotten."

"Thank you Nate for always being there for me," Brooke kissed his cheek and rushed down the hall.

"Oh and hey! Davis…" Nathan called; Brooke peaked out of the bathroom door, "Cover that thing up."

-0-

Lucas is sitting in the coffee shop across the street from Peyton's studio waiting for her to arrive. She walked in the door and Lucas looked up and smiled, "Hey."

Peyton kissed him and sat down, "So how are the new chapters coming?"

"Fine, how is the recording going?" Lucas asked.

"Fine, Haley's new song is amazing." Peyton touched Lucas's hand and he flinched, "What's the matter Luke?"

"I've just been thinking about the last few days, Peyton how did we get here?" Lucas said pressing on the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"How did we get where? I'm not really sure I understand. Is this about all the wedding stuff because you told me I could have whatever I wanted." Peyton paused, "I can change some things if you want, you just have been so busy I have had to make all the decisions."

"This isn't about the wedding Peyton, it's about us." Lucas grabbed her hand, "I love you Peyton but I don't think that's enough, you deserve better than that."

"I see what this is you are just getting cold feet," Peyton said with a pained look on her face, "It will go away Lucas, I love you too. Everything is going to be fine."

"No Peyton it isn't. I think we need to call off the wedding."

"What? Why? I'm sure whatever you're feeling is normal Lucas," Peyton said trying not to make a scene. "I'm your comet remember?"

"The comet was just a metaphor Peyt. This doesn't have anything to do with you. I'm just not happy anymore. Haven't you noticed?" Lucas asked.

"You have been a little distant but it's nothing really unusual for you. You're broody Lucas. It's like the phases of the moon." Peyton said trying to lighten the mood. "Is this about the magazine? I'm sorry Lucas, I totally overreacted."

"Peyton you aren't listening to me, this isn't about you, it's about me." Lucas said looking at his coffee.

"But you have always said our love story is epic. For pete's sake, you wrote 2 books because of me. Doesn't that mean anything? Oh Luke is there someone else? Did you sleep with Lindsey on your book tour?"

"Peyton they edited my books to make our love seem epic. I never said those words, and no I didn't sleep with Lindsey. She isn't my editor anymore. She said she couldn't handle being around me." Lucas sighed, "I'm just not in love with you Peyton."

Peyton took a moment to think of everything Lucas had just said, "Answer me honestly Luke, is there someone else?"

Lucas looked down at the table a few minutes longer, 'here goes nothing,' Lucas thought, "Yes Peyton there is someone else, but nothing happened until very recently. I did some soul searching the past few days and decided that I couldn't pretend any longer, it wouldn't be fair to you to keep behaving as if everything were still ok."

Peyton sucked in a breath and then gasped when it all began to make sense, "It's Brooke isn't it!" She sheiked, "You bastard, you've been sleeping with Brooke?" Peyton got up from the booth, "And after all that bullshit you put me thru making me feel guilty, making me question myself. When all along my suspicions were correct. Well you know what Lucas Scott you and you're whore can both go to hell!"

Lucas sat there alone waiting for the whispers to cease. He couldn't help but feel relieved; tonight Brooke and I can begin our lives together…

-0-

Upcoming: Brooke tells Haley about the affair and her and Lucas talk about the future. Peyton confronts Brooke.

So what did you guys think? I'm going to post a few more chapters before Halloween… It will be my 25th birthday and I'm going to be doing a lot of celebrating so I won't be able to post till the first week of November… But don't fret; I'm going to post tons before then, just giving everyone a heads up… 

Please read and review, I love hearing what you all think!

Thanks!

Krystal


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and set up a story alert you guys are awesome

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and set up a story alert you guys are awesome...

**BDavisLScott23:** Thanks for the review… And I wanted to show that Peyton is always on the right end of stuff… To me it was only fair that she get cheated on too.

**cRiMsOnGoDdEsE01: **Thanks for the birthday wishes… I can't believe I'm going to be 25, that makes me feel so old… LOL And I pulled from my own life when I wrote this chapter… So I'm glad it showed.

**Brucasforver09:** One of the things I have always hated about Lucas is that he never gets to the point. So if I was the writer of the show I would make him more direct.

**Rossevanna: **I think that Peyton is so desperate for Lucas because he represents something she never wants to lose, her youth…

**Bdavisrulz: **Yeah in the next chapter is the fight between Brooke and Peyton and it was so hard to write… I like brathan scenes in general… I think James and Sophia have great chemistry so I'm going to write tons of them.. I might have to write a whole brathan fanfic… lol We'll see if inspiration comes.

**Bazzle: **Thanks for the review… In this chapter Brooke and Lucas are going to try and be a couple…

**Toddntan: **I got several requests for the love scene… So I HAD to write it. Thanks for all of your great reviews…

So I decided to change the time a little… Since they had Jamie's birthday last season and it was totally wrong I decided to continue that time frame.. Mostly so I could do a Halloween tie in. So it's just about real time… A week before Halloween… Enjoy everyone.

Chapter 6

-0-

Haley got back home to find her house in complete disarray. "Nathan Royal Scott!" Haley yelled throughout the house, she went outside and found Nathan, Jamie and Brooke in the pool.

"Hey Hales, isn't this Indian summer awesome?" Nathan hopped out of the pool and hugged his wife.

"Nathan why does our living room look like it was hit with a wrapping paper tornado?" Haley asked, glaring at Nathan.

"Jamie and I went and picked up Brooke this morning so Jamie could open all the stuff Brooke brought home for him. One of the things was this really kick ass squirt gun…" Nathan stopped talking when he realized Haley wasn't the slightest bit amused. "I'll go pick it up right now. So how was the recording session?"

"It was great actually till Peyton left me to finish up to go have lunch with Lucas. I guess he said he couldn't take much of a break from his new book so she had to drop everything she was doing and run to Lucas. I hate when she's like that. I mean her studio should be more important to her than Lucas." Haley sighed, "I mean what if they break up, Peyton has to be able to rely on herself. Brooke and I can't keep bailing her out. She needs to be an adult."

Nathan pulled Haley into him and rubbed her back, "Do you think it's just hormones babe? Or are you really mad at her?"

"It isn't hormones. I mean what I said; she needs to be able to support herself." Haley smiled as she noticed Brooke pulling Jamie out of the water. They both began to shake rapidly before Brooke grabbed a couple of towels. "It's so cute to watch them, don't you think? I can't wait till Brooke has a child of her own; she is going to be a great mother."

"I know. She let Jamie open all of his presents and then told him later today they were going to do through all his other toys and donate the ones he no longer plays with." Nathan grabbed a trash bag and started picking up the paper, "I hope she comes home permanently soon, Jamie really misses her when she's gone."

"He isn't the only one that misses her. I'm 3 months pregnant and I want her home too, I want her to be here to help me outfit a nursery. But she'll come home when she's ready, this whole Peyton and Lucas wedding thing really rocked her." Haley said grabbing the bag from Nathan, "Here I'll hold the bag; you work on your dunking technique."

"Speaking of basketball, I got a phone call from this guy that manages a Slamball team. He asked if I would be interested in joining the team." Nathan threw a wad of paper into the garbage bag, "I told him I had to talk to my wife about it. But I did think I could go to a practice and check it out. So what do you think Hales?"

"Well I just worry about your back, maybe I'll go with you to check it out and make a decision after that. Is that alright honey?"

"Of course Hales," Nathan said.

"Hi Momma," Jamie said running to hug Haley, "Did you have fun today with Aunt Peyton? Did you see all my stuff? Aunt Brooke is the greatest; I'm going to go change my clothes." Jaime ran to the stairs, "Love you Momma."

Brooke went to pull her wet hair into a bun and remembered the hickey on her neck, "Sorry about the mess Hales. Do you guys need any help?"

"No we're just about done," Haley sat down, "So when do you think you're coming home Brooke. Nathan and I were just talking about it and we all miss you. You're family Brooke."

Brooke sat down neck to Haley and hugged her, "I think I'm going to be coming home soon; I have something to tell you." Nathan went to leave, Brooke stopped him, "Nate you can stay, I need your input too."

-0-

Lucas went home to find stuff all over the front yard. 'Christ what is she doing?' Lucas thought to himself. He went to the door, "Peyton?"

"Lucas do you think you could just go?" Peyton huffed by him, "I don't want to be near you right now."

"Well Peyt this is my house, you're more than welcome to stay till you find a place. You can put all of your stuff in the garage. I would actually prefer it." Lucas sighed and ran his hands thru his hair, "I don't want to give the neighbors anything to talk about."

"It's too late for that Luke. If you wanted to keep our break-up quiet you wouldn't have broken up with me in a busy restaurant." Peyton paused, "No my stuff can stay right where it is until I figure out where it's all gonna go. I mean I can't crash with my best friend cause you've been sleeping with her. I don't think I can stay at Nathan and Haley's since Nathan is your brother and Haley is Brooke's best friend."

"Peyt you can stay here till you find a place. I know it was sort of sudden to you, but I needed you to know how I felt. I'm sorry if you're upset." Lucas looked at her, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't you dare pretend to give shit about me Lucas. If you cared about me at all you wouldn't have broken off our engagement after all of the invitations had gone out." Peyton was walking away then stopped, "Or better yet you wouldn't be screwing my best friend! How long has this been going on Lucas? I need to know just how big an asshole you are and how big a slut she is."

"You're not going to believe me, but it just happened." Lucas wanted to laugh, it had really just happened; his feelings for Brooke must have always been there.

"Oh save it Lucas, I guess I was expecting too much from you by thinking you were capable of telling me the truth." Peyton grabbed another duffel bag out of the closet, "Now can you please just leave me alone for a while, I need to finish this and you being here is making me want to cry."

"Alright, I'll go." Lucas took his keys out of his pocket, "But here is the key to the shed next to the garage, your welcome to put your stuff in it. And you can stay here I'm going to be out of town for about a week. Please don't try and stay at the studio or something." Lucas got his laptop and the bag he had packed before his lunch with Peyton, "Whether you believe me or not I never meant to hurt you."

After Lucas left Peyton sat on the edge of the bed they used to share and began to cry.

-0-

"I slept with Lucas," Brooke blurted out, "It just sort of happened Haley, I told him about my feelings last night out by the pool and when he left with Peyton he was mad at me. Then at 3 am there's a knock at my door and its Lucas. We started talking about our history together and I told him to leave. After I closed the door something came over me and I ran after him. I initiated the whole thing Hales. We slept together last night and when I woke up this morning he was gone."

"That makes perfect sense," Haley said, "That's why Lucas insisted on meeting Peyton for lunch so quickly, he didn't want to loose his nerve."

"You think he already told her Hales? I mean it hasn't even been 24 hours. I thought for sure we were going to get a chance to talk before he broke off the engagement." Brooke felt like she couldn't breathe, "Oh my god what have I done?"

"Brooke relax," Nathan said, "For the first time in years you were thinking about your feelings and not Peyton's."

"I know, I just don't want her to hate me. Telling Lucas how I felt was supposed to give me closure. It wasn't supposed to screw up everyone's lives." Brooke put her head in her hands and wanted to cry.

"It's all going to be ok, I mean you're happy now right?" Haley said rubbing her back, "You wouldn't change anything right?"

"No I wouldn't. I can't wait to talk to Lucas. I was going to see if he wanted to come with me to New York for a few weeks until Peyton settles down." Brooke smiled, "I wanna talk about our future together."

-0-

Nathan drove Brooke home after she spent some time with Jamie, "Thanks Nate for always being there. I just wanted you to know that you're like a brother to me."

"Stop it Brooke you're gonna make me blush. I'm just glad that we are both successful considering the hellish childhoods we both lived thru." Nathan turned onto Brooke's street, "And who knows maybe I'll really get to be your brother if everything works out with Lucas."

"Let's not jump to anything like that." Brooke said as Nathan pulled his car into the driveway, "I just want to spend time getting to know him again. I mean we haven't been a couple in like 6 years."

"Speak of the devil," Nathan said flashing his lights at Lucas in the courtyard.

"Thank you Nate again," Brooke said and leaning over to kiss his cheek, "Now hurry back to that gorgeous family of yours. I'll see you tomorrow."

From the driveway Brooke waved to Nathan, "Wow my own brother can't even say hi to me when you're around." Lucas said reaching for her hand, "I think my whole family likes you more than they like me."

"That's doubtful. He needed to get back home, it's nearly Jaime's bed time and him and Haley like to read the story together." Brooke smiled, "You know to do the different voices."

"Is that right," Lucas took the keys from Brooke to open the door; "I missed you today."

"I missed you too. I heard you had lunch with Peyton how did it go?" Brooke asked, watching Lucas bring in his laptop and a duffel bag, "Are you moving in or something?"

"Well I told Peyton I couldn't marry her and she just thought it was nerves." Lucas said locking the door. "When I told her I wasn't in love with her anymore she asked if there was someone else and I said yes, I didn't want to lie to her."

"Does she know that I'm the other woman?" Brooke asked getting 2 bottled waters out of the refrigerator.

"Yes, she thought I was sleeping with Lindsey on the book tour," Lucas took a drink of water, "I told her it wasn't Lindsey and she guessed that it was you. When I didn't deny it she flipped out. So she's going to need some space. She didn't really have any place to go so I figured I could crash here with you for a few days."

"That's fine Lucas, I enjoy your company." Brooke said, "Now give me a hug."

"Oh I'm going to give you more than a hug." Lucas picked her up, kissed her and in between said. "So I know we need to talk about us and what my break-up with Peyton means but I haven't been able get you out of my head all day."

"So what is that you want to do?" Brooke whispered seductively.

"Here I'll show you," Lucas picked her up and brought her into the bedroom.

As Lucas kissed her neck Brooke said, "Lucas do you think we should be doing this right now? I mean you just ended things with Peyton."

Lucas didn't even look up, "Brooke I wanna just enjoy you, I'll think about everything else tomorrow." Lucas pulled off her shirt and kissed her breasts, "Besides, I know you don't want me to stop."

Brooke moaned, "No I don't want you to stop, but I do want to make sure you're alright with your decision." Lucas was now kissing her stomach, "It's hard to put together a cohesive sentence when you do that."

"Then just stop trying." Lucas said pulling off Brooke's jeans and kissing her pelvic bone thru her lacy panties.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, what has gotten into you?" Brooke moaned, writhing with pleasure. He looked up at her, "Wait, don't stop please."

"Oh Brooke I'm just getting started." Lucas pulled off all his clothes except for his boxers and laid on the bed next to her. "I think we should go to New York in a couple days. Just spend some time together reconnecting. What do you think pretty girl?"

"It's funny that you say that I was going to suggest the same thing. Plus I have some loose ends at work to tie up." Brook climbed on top of Lucas, "Now we'll work out all those details in the morning, you made me horny." Brooke took semi erect penis in her hands and said, "It's only fair that I make you the same way." She put her head down and began to suck on it softly.

"Brooke," Lucas moaned pulling her hair lightly.

"Does that feel good baby?" Brooke purred from his chest.

"Yes, but I can't take it anymore," Lucas pulled her hard so they were face to face and flipped her over. "Do you have any condoms, we forgot last night…"

"I don't have any Lucas, up until a few hours ago I was single with no prospects." Brooke sighed out of breath.

"Well what do you want to do then?" Lucas said. Brooke shrugged, "Fuck it," Lucas said and he thrust inside her making her scream.

-0-

OK so there's chapter 6. I was going to have the Peyton Brooke confrontation this chapter but I decided to hold it off till the beginning of next chapter…

Please read and review…

Krystal


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and set up a story alert you guys are awesome

**Rossevanna: **Thanks for the review… I feel the same way. This season has been so disappointing… And the storylines just seem to be recycled from earlier seasons.

**Theduckone: **Thanks for the review… Again I wish the show was better right now… But lucky for everyone we have our fanfics.

**TeamxxBrucasxx: **Well I'm glad you discovered my little story… I just figured that even if Lucas had feelings for Brooke he wouldn't say anything because of their history unless he knew she had feelings for him first.

**Chukie238: **Well they have 6 years of lovin to catch up on… LOL And as far as a baby goes, I haven't decided if I wanna go that way yet… I mean it would be cute because Haley is pregnant right now too. So we'll see…

**Toddnatan: **Again thanks for another glowing review… I thought it would be funny to have Peyton try and throw Lucas out and then have to be reminded that it was his house. I also wanted to show that of everyone on the show Peyton seems to be like the "youngest" I mean Nathan and Haley are like the happy married couple, Brooke has money and a house, Lucas has his book and his own house… While Peyton just has her struggling label, that's why I thought it would be easy for her to be all consumed with planning a wedding. Now I'm gonna explore her journey to self discovery…

Chapter 7

-0-

Brooke woke up and felt sore she turned to Lucas and nudged him, "Exactly how many times did we have sex last night?"

"I lost count," Lucas pulled her close and kissed her, "It wasn't a problem was it?"

"No, my body just hurts." Brooke said with a giggle, "How's your heart? I don't wanna kill you."

"My heart is fine pretty girl I promise. Now get dressed I want breakfast." Lucas shook her, "I'm gonna take you out somewhere."

"Lucas I smell like sex," Brooke threw a pillow at him, "We aren't going anywhere till we take a shower."

"Sound awesome," Lucas said standing up, "Can we screw around when we're in the shower?"

Brooke giggled again, "What happened to broody Lucas Scott, did the body snatchers get you?"

Lucas kissed her forehead, "Nope, I'm just happy…"

"Alright, well I guess I'm going to have to come up with a different name for you then… Broody isn't going to work anymore if you keep acting this way. Go turn on the water, I'll be right there." Brooke said from the hallway. She was getting aspirin when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Brooke called.

"It's your ex best friend bitch, open the door!" Peyton yelled from the other side.

Brooke took a deep breath, 'here goes nothing' she thought to herself as she opened the door. "Hey Peyton," she said tightening her robe.

"Don't you hey Peyton me! You ruined my life and that's all you can say?" Peyton said looking like she hadn't slept in days, "Where is he Brooke I know he's here? God you guys couldn't even wait a day could you?"

"Look I'm sorry that it turned out this way, neither one of us wanted to hurt you it just sort of happened." Brooke said, playing with the string at her waist.

"You are not allowed to be sorry do you understand me Brooke Davis! After all that grief you gave me in high school about betrayal. I never thought you of all people were capable of doing this to me." Peyton looked like she was on the verge of tears, "How long has this been going on behind my back? I need to know. Lucas lied to me about it. I want the truth Brooke."

Brooke thought of Lucas in the shower waiting for her and the fact that if Peyton saw him she would go ballistic, "Let's sit down over there honey ok." Brooke closed the door and sat at the bistro table in the courtyard. "I'm going to tell you the same thing Lucas did, it just happened like 2 days ago. I was having trouble designing your wedding dress and we discovered it was because Lucas and I never had closure. So my therapist said I needed to confront Lucas and tell him. He was angry and pretty much told me to go to hell. Then he showed up at my house at 3 am. After that things just sort of happened. I don't know how else to explain it Peyton." Brooke realized she was crying now, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not ready to forgive you, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you." Peyton said, "Here these are for you." Peyton tossed a set of keys at Brooke.

"Peyton what are these for?" Brooke was confused.

They're the keys to the studio. I don't want it anymore. You and I are not friends so I am cleansing myself of everything you have ever given me, including my label." Peyton said, "There are boxes of shit in the driveway too. And you can tell Lucas I didn't need his sympathy. I'll find a place for my stuff."

Brooke was now irritated, "Look Peyton I understand that you're upset but there is no reason for you to start behaving like some sort of martyr. Lucas just fell out of love with you. But that doesn't make me any less your friend. All those things in my driveway are yours. The studio is yours. I helped you because I could and because I wanted to see you succeed." Brooke scoffed, "How dare you stand here and act all righteous. I can't keep apologizing Peyton, and I'm not going to beg you to take this stuff back it's yours. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go inside now, this while thing is just too high school."

"You don't care about what is mine; if you did you wouldn't have gone after Lucas." Peyton said.

Brooke just put the keys on the table, shook her head and went back in the house and locked the door.

"I was beginning to think you ran off," Lucas said standing in the hall in just a towel, "What's wrong Brooke?"

"Peyton was just here, she brought over everything I had ever given her including the keys to the recording studio." Brooke said thru sobs. "She totally hates me Luke you should have seen her face."

"It's going to be alright pretty girl. She'll realize we weren't working and she will be ok." Lucas said rubbing her back, "It's funny she brought you the studio keys. It's in my building." Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah but I gave her the money to buy all of the equipment and she figured you were here." Brooke said, "I didn't even look at the driveway, she said she brought me everything I have ever given her. We've been friends since 7th grade, that's a lot of stuff."

"It's going to be ok I promise." Lucas kissed her forehead, "Now go get cleaned up I'll go and take care of the stuff in the driveway."

-0-

"Trash magazine how may I direct your call?"

"I need to speak with the editor please," Peyton said to the receptionist.

"Miss you can't just talk to the editor. If you have a story I can transfer you to a junior writer and if they think your story has merit they will take it to the editor." The receptionist replied with a bit of an attitude.

"Look this is Peyton Sawyer, my fiancé is Lucas Scott and I have a scoop," Peyton sighed, "Believe me the editor will want to take my call."

"Alright, hold please, I'll see what I can do." Peyton was on hold for a few minutes before the voice returned, "OK Miss Sawyer I'll transfer you."

"Felix Taggaro how can I help you Miss Sawyer. If this is about printing a retraction for last weeks story because if it is don't waste your breath. We stand by all our stories and we never print retractions." Felix said with a stern voice.

"Felix?" Peyton questioned, "Oh my god so that's why Trash is always running negative stories about Brooke. You're still mad at her from high school." Peyton wanted to laugh it was pathetic.

"You have exactly 5 minutes to tell me what was so urgent you needed to talk to me directly. I have a staff meeting to get to." Felix snapped.

"Well I think I have a cover story for you." Peyton paused, 'are you sure you wanna do this' she thought, "Lucas ended our engagement yesterday and he's already playing house with Brooke."

"Where are you Peyton?" Felix demanded, "I'll send a car to pick you up, have you called any other publications? Or is this going to be an exclusive?"

"It depends, how much money are you going to give me not to talk to anyone else." Peyton felt dirty, but she didn't think she could keep her current studio knowing where it came from. 'You need the money for your survival' Peyton thought to herself, 'besides they both deserve what is coming to them.'

"Peyton, I am prepared to offer you $250,000 without even hearing your story. After you provide us with the story if I feel like we can use it I can give you more. How does that sound?" Felix said, he sounded out of breath.

"Perfect, I'm in Tree Hill at Max's old record store do you remember where it is?" Peyton said, "I'll give you to 10 am to get someone here before I go somewhere else."

"Someone will be there shortly Peyton," Felix said, "And thank you for calling, you won't regret this. We're going to destroy them."

After Felix hung up Peyton let out a sigh, "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

-0-

"So pretty girl where do you want to go for breakfast?" Lucas said kissing Brooke's hand.

"I'm not sure. It was your idea; I was fine with just spending time with you." Brooke smiled.

"Let's just go pick up something and come back here. That way…" Lucas kissed her shoulder, "we can…" he kissed her again, "just be alone…"

Brooke giggled, "If you don't stop that we're never going to eat. And I'm starving. Let's just go pick up Denny's or something."

"That sounds yummy, let's go." Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hand and pulling outside. He kissed her hard by her car.

"Lucas we can't do that outside, someone might see…" Brooke said looking around.

"Brooke I don't care who sees the tabloids already think we're sleeping together. What does it matter?" Lucas opened the car door, "Now get in, I'm hungry too."

"Fine," Brooke said turning on her cell phone for the first time in days. "I swear if they can't get a hold of me people freak out. I told everyone Millie was in charge while I was gone." She took out the day planner from the glove box, "Sorry Luke I need to check these."

Lucas grabbed her hand and kissed it, "No problem."

"Thanks, you are so great sometimes…" Brooke said holding the phone up to her ear.

"_You have 4 new messages… First new message received yesterday 10/25/2008 at 11:23 am… Brooke it's Millie, Bitchtoria pushed up your new sketches meeting to Monday. I just wanted to let you know. I think she's trying to prove you're not capable of handling such a big project by yourself. I mean she still has 51% percent why does she want it all. Anyways, call me soon I hope everyone went well with Dr. Shaw and with talking to Lucas."_

"_Next new message received yesterday 10/25/2008 at 12:49 pm… It's Millie again, I also wanted to remind you that you were invited to the Vanity Fair Halloween Gala… Let me know if you want me to RSVP and for how many people. Talk to you soon. Hope all is well in Tree Hill."_

"_Next new message received today 10/26/2008 at 6:07 am… Miss Davis this is Jenny with Dr. Shaw's office… I was supposed to call you yesterday and I totally forgot. Dr. Shaw wanted me to see what your schedule looked like for next Wednesday. You can call me on my personal cell phone… (714) 555-2222. Thanks!"_

"_Last new message received today 10/26/2008 at 8:59 am… Hey pretty girl I knew you would turn that phone back on eventually. I just wanted to see the smile on your face when you listened to this message. I have really loved spending time with you Brooke Davis. Hell who am I kidding the sex is fucking incredible. Here's to a long long romance. I love you…"_

Brooke turned and looked at Lucas, "Anything important?" He asked.

"Not really, work mostly. And this guy that just won't leave me alone." Brooke rolled her eyes and giggled. "That was so sweet Luke."

"Good I'm glad you liked it, so honestly was there anything pressing?" Lucas asked trying to be serious.

"I have to fly to New York tonight. I have to present my new line sketches tomorrow morning. Victoria is trying to make me appear scattered. She moved up the meeting. But it's ok; I finished them before I came down here. So the joke is on her. Mille did say one thing that was interesting and I forgot all about." Brooke said looking at her date book again.

"And that would be…" Lucas asked.

"I got my invite to the Vanity Fair Halloween Gala… It's the biggest social event on the East coast. It should be fun. Do you want to go with me?" Brooke said looking at Lucas with a big smile.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go public yet? You know save Peyton's feelings?" Lucas asked pulling into the Denny's parking lot.

"Well then you'll just have to wear a mask. Then after the party we could ummm do a little role play. How does that sound?" Brooke said whispering into his ear.

"Count me in then pretty girl." Lucas said as he got out of the car, "Do you think we could invite Nathan and Haley? They haven't gone out in a while."

"Great idea boyfriend, it will be just like old times." Brooke closed her car door, "I'll call her right now."

-0-

Peyton had been quiet the whole car ride to Raleigh. She got out of the Lincoln Town Car and was met by Felix Taggaro. "How was the drive, I hope it wasn't too bad?" Felix said.

"No it was fine, I didn't realize your corporate offices were so close or I would have just driven myself." Peyton said.

"Well we are one of the only magazines left not being published in the big markets; you know Los Angeles and New York." Felix opened the door to his office, "Have a seat Peyton. Start from the beginning."

"Well I think they have been going behind my back for quite a while. Lucas never told me about New York or San Francisco. So obviously after I saw the magazine on Friday I was shocked. I didn't even know they talked regularly. Brooke is my friend, not Lucas's or so I thought." Peyton was fidgeting, "So anyways I confronted Lucas about the magazine and he told me I was being silly and he left. I found him at his brother's house with Brooke. They were arguing about something and when they came in Brooke looked like she was crying. I figured she was upset about the magazine and thought nothing else of it. Then yesterday Lucas was acting strange, we went to lunch and he said he wasn't in love with me anymore and we needed to call off the wedding. Now you can imagine I was completely shocked." Peyton almost laughed, "There I was believing I had been overreacting and being a crazy person and it was all true. Then he said he was going out of town for a few days and I could get my stuff together and stay in his house till he got back."

"This is all interesting Peyton, but how do you know he was with Brooke?" Felix said writing down some notes.

"At lunch yesterday he told me he was having an affair with Brooke and when I confronted her this morning she looked disheveled and tired. I know he was there and they had been going at it like rabbits all night." Peyton said choking back tears.

"Wow. So did you see Lucas with her?" Felix said, "Because right now it all sounds circumstantial and Brooke's legal team could sue. Hell I'm sure Lucas has a legal team they could both sue us. Do you have any proof?"

Peyton shook her head, "No but Brooke was wearing Lucas's boxers when she answered the door this morning. Can't you like get someone to tail her? I mean isn't that what you do? I'm sure they'll go back to New York in a few days, and they probably wouldn't hide there."

Felix got out his wallet and handed Peyton $1,000.00 cash, "Here go get some clothes and stay at the Four Seasons. I'll send out some feelers on Brooke and Lucas and see what I can find. I am really interested in your story Peyton. I think a cover with another broken hearted ex-fiancé will really mess up future book sales. And well Brooke is trying to hang on to Clothes Over Bros and she never needs bad press."

"So what am I supposed to do till you get some dirt Felix?" Peyton asked getting upset, "I really need that money, I need to open up a new studio for Red Bedroom Records."

"I see, well we might have to sit on this story till I can get all of the facts in order. It won't take too long." Felix said looking at his watch, "I have a meeting in like ten minutes. Go check into the Four Season tell them I sent you and just try to relax. Do you know anyone in Raleigh Peyton?"

"No but if you tell me where some local hot spots are I could scope out the talent. Maybe get some new talent." Peyton asked rising from her chair.

"Well I don't know any places personally. But ask Lucy, my secretary, to help you." Felix said exiting his office.

-0-

"Brooke I don't know if it's such a good idea. I mean I feel like a house right now," Haley said looking at her non-existent stomach. "And who is going to watch Jamie while we're in New York?"

"Already taken care of tutor-mom" Brooke smiled, "Millie said she would take Jamie trick-or-treating in the city. You don't even have to leave him here."

Haley looked at Nathan, "What do you think babe?"

"I think it sounds awesome Hales. We haven't gone out in a while, and we aren't going to have very many opportunities in the near future so I think it will be fun." Nathan said.

"Alright Brooke we will go with you and Lucas, when is the flight to New York?" Haley asked playing with her hair.

"Ummm actually the car is outside." Brooke put on her 10-wat smile, "I booked us five first class tickets on the 5:30 pm flight to new York City."

"Brooke!" Haley whined, "That's too soon. I need to pack Jamie's stuff and mine and Nathan's stuff. Why do we have to leave today if the party isn't until Friday evening?"

"Well cause I have a meeting tomorrow morning and I thought I would be fun to act like tourists and do some sightseeing." Brooke said pulling Haley towards Jamie's room to get started, "And we can get massages, I'll book you one of those great prenatal ones."

"OK, OK." Haley shook her head, "Why do I even try to argue with you?"

"No clue Hales," Brooke said, grabbing t-shirts and jeans for Jamie, "You never win."

Nathan and Lucas appeared in the doorway, "So does this mean we're going?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "Yes, now go find our suitcases."

Lucas and Nathan high-fived, "This is gonna be sweet Nate, we haven't hung out in ages." Lucas said.

"Well that's because you became a famous writer on me?" Nathan laughed, "Now you're too cool for a pick up game with your younger brother. It's alright man I know the real problem you don't want me kicking your ass."

Lucas threw a duffle bag at him, "Yeah OK. There's this awesome indoor court in the city, you are so on. It's a shame too…" Lucas paused, "Because I'm going to have to wipe the floor with you in front of your son."

Back in Jamie's room, "So how is everything going?" Haley asked.

"Fine, Peyton came over this morning. I'm an evil bitch," Brooke smiled, "You know it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I'm happy and Peyton will figure that out eventually."

"Good," Haley said, "Now what are we going to do with Chester?" Both girls laughed.

-0-

OK so there was chapter 7… I hope everyone liked it. I'm going to write one more chapter between today and tomorrow to hold everyone over until next week.

Upcoming: Peyton discovers a hot new artist in a Raleigh dive bar. Felix has someone watching Brooke's apartment for any signs of her and Lucas. Jamie goes trick-or-treating with Millie and Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley all attend the Vanity Fair Halloween party.

Thanks again for all of the great reviews… You guys are great…

Krystal


	8. Chapter 8

Theduckone: Thanks for the review… I've been updating fast because I wasn't going to be able to for a few days… I'm having a huge birthday extravaganza

**Theduckone: **Thanks for the review… I've been updating fast because I wasn't going to be able to for a few days… I'm having a huge birthday extravaganza! LOL So this is going to be my last chapter till Monday… But it's nice and long to tide everyone over.

**TeamxxBrucasxx: **Thanks for the review… And you'll find out what happens to Chester in this chapter. I found never do anything to that cute bunny.

**Toddntan: **Thanks for the advice on changing the rating… I changed it back to "T" and I enabled anonymous reviews. So we'll see how that works out. I'm glad you love this story… I think its one of the best things I've ever written. I'll have to check out your stuff when I have some time… Thanks again… You're my favorite reviewer.

So Happy Halloween everyone! This is the great Halloween Party chapter… Let me tell you, writing this was so much fun… So this is the last update till Monday… I gotta go do some crazy partying for my big 2-5!!!! Thanks to all the reviewers, especially Toddntan… Love you guys!

Chapter 8

-0-

Brooke strolled into Clothes Over Bros bright and early Monday morning. "Hey Millie did you miss me?"

"Brooke, I'm so glad you got my messages. Do you have all of your new sketches done or do I need to send someone up to help you?" Mille paused looking at her day planner, "And today is the last day to RSVP to the Vanity Fair party… Are you gonna go?"

"Millie, have I ever told you that I would be lost without you?" Brooke smiled, "My sketches are done, I finished them before I left for Tree Hill. And as far as the Vanity Fair party… I need you to pull some strings and get me 4 tickets. Call Amber, I think she's Gray's new assistant. She'll be able to help you." Brooke sat down at her desk, "So when does the meeting start? I know it hasn't already… I'm here first."

"It starts at 9 am." Millie said sitting down, "So how was Tree Hill? Did you resolve things with Lucas?" Forgetting the hickey that was still slightly visible, Brooke pulled back her hair, "Who did you let give you that?" Millie practically squeaked.

Brooke grinned and pulled an Hermes scarf out of her bag, "Lucas…"

"Oh my god! You and Lucas are having an affair?" Millie whispered.

"No I went and saw Dr. Shaw, she told me I needed to tell Lucas how I felt. I did and then something wonderful happened." Brooke smiled, "He told me he missed me and the last few days have been a complete blur. He broke it off with Peyton and told her we slept together so right now she thinks I'm an evil bitch."

"Brooke that's great news," Millie said clapping her hand together, "Well not the evil bitch part, but everything else. So why do you need 4 tickets to the Vanity Fair Gala? Who else is in New York with you?"

"I convinced the Naley family to join me. So they're going with me and Lucas to the party." Brooke drummed her pencil on her desk, "Would you mind taking Jamie trick-or-treating for them?"

"Oh sure, I love Jamie." Millie nodded, "He is definitely wise beyond his 5 years. Does he have a costume already?"

"Yeah I actually made him a cowboy costume, he looks totally adorable." Brooke said adjusting the scarf and looking in the mirror, "Better?" she said turning to Millie.

"Much." Millie replied, "You can't see anything thru that amazing scarf. Is that Hermes?" Brooke just nodded, "You know those things are worth more than I make in a year?"

"Well then we'll just have to get you a raise, I mean you are practically a mini-me. Not to mention I am completely lost without you." Brooke got up to go grab a cup of coffee, "How does that sound?" Brooke smiled as she heard Millie scream from her office.

-0-

"I can't believe Brooke has an indoor Basketball court in her building." Nathan said dribbling down the court, "Does she even understand how it's played?"

Lucas stole the ball, "Come on man, how long was she a cheerleader? Of course she knows, and the court wasn't her idea it's just a building amenity."

"I guess you have a point about the cheerleader thing." Nathan said performing a perfect fade away, "So how is everything post-Peyton? Are you doing ok?"

Lucas aimed and shot a 3-pointer, "It's great. Brooke is incredible. I didn't realize how much I had missed her, now just thinking about not being with her kills me. Is that weird? I mean I never felt that way about Peyton, I just figured we'd get married, have a couple of kids and grow old together," Lucas ran his hands thru his hair, "There just wasn't that spark. You know what I mean right? I see the way you look at Haley."

Nathan was dribbling again when he noticed the ball was gone, "Too slow Daddy," Jamie said aiming for the basket.

"See what I mean you can't even hold your own with a 5 year old," Lucas laughed, "You are rusty man. So how is Chester the rabbit treating Skills?"

"Uncle Skills said he seems sad, but he gave him some lettuce and carrots today and he seems better," Jamie said, "So Uncle Lucas are you and Aunt Brooke going to get married now since you aren't going to marry Aunt Peyton?"

Lucas walked towards Jamie and messed with his hair, "I don't know buddy. We'll see."

-0-

Haley moaned, "Ohhhh Brooke this was such a good idea," She was laying face down on a massage table, "You can drag me to New York anytime."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Hales," Brooke said from the other table. "After this we're getting mani's and pedi's."

"Brooke, if you don't stop spoiling me I'm going to leave Nathan and marry you." Haley said with a laugh.

"Well this whole thing with Peyton has made me recognize some faults in myself. I'm too nice, I mean I helped Peyton with everything and I put her feelings before my own." Brooke sighed, "I can't do that anymore Hales. It was killing me."

"Well I'm glad you realize that honey. So what kind of a costume am I gonna wear to this party on Friday night?" Haley giggled.

"I was thinking since you're still my little tutor-wife and a great one at that; that you would be a great Bride of Frankenstein." Brooke paused, "Whatcha think?"

"Perfect, but how am I going to get my hair to stand up like that? And Nathan is going to be one hot Frankenstein don't you think?" Haley said.

"Oh honey I don't want your hair to stand up like that, you would be trying to get out the hair spray for weeks, I think we should just go find you a wig. Now I'm thinking for me and Lucas, since we're still trying to date in secret that he could be Zorro, complete with mask and fake mustache." Brooke smiled, thinking of what a hot Zorro Lucas would be.

"That's sounds adorable Brooke, so where exactly are these fabulous costumes coming from?" Haley wondered.

"Normally I would make them but there just isn't enough time so tomorrow night we're going to go see _Night of the Living Dead _at this off Broadway Theatre, The Maverick. I know one of the costume guys there I'm sure he could point us in the right direction." Brooke said.

"Sounds great!" Haley squealed "I'm so glad you made us come."

-0-

Felix had called Peyton first thing Monday morning to let her know that he had sent two of his best people, a reporter and a photographer, to follow Brooke and whoever she was with. He said now all she had to do was wait, "Front desk, how may I help you?"

"Yes this is Peyton Sawyer in room 1983; could you tell me where I might find a hair salon?" Peyton said looking at her nasty looking cuticles, "On second thought can you tell me where I could find a full service spa?"

"Sure thing Miss Sawyer, there is actually a spa down here in the lobby; if you tell me what you would like to have done I can book your appointments."

"Well let's see I would like to get a hair cut and a manicure." Peyton tried to think if there was anything else, "Oh and do you know of any good bars, I want to check out some of the local talent. I know its Monday night, but I figured I would ask."

"Well let me ask around about the bar thing, I'm kind of new to Raleigh myself. I'll go ahead and book those appointments for you and give you a call back with the times and a bar list. Now is there anything else I can do for you Miss Sawyer."

"No thank you, you have been incredibly helpful." Peyton said and hung up the phone. She laid down on the oversized bed and drifted to sleep. The phone began to ring a time later, "Hello" Peyton said sort of groggily noticing that she had been asleep for most of the afternoon.

"Hi Miss Sawyer, this is Rebecca from the front desk, I just wanted to give you an update on your requests from this morning." She paused, 'probably waiting for a response' Peyton thought, "Well you're hair and nail appointment is at 5:30 and I went ahead and got you a reservation for dinner at this bar called The Blue Raven, on Monday's and Tuesday's they have an open mic night."

"Thanks," Peyton said realizing it was already a quarter past 5. She hung up the phone and hurriedly changed her clothes and ran out the door.

"Hi I'm Peyton Sawyer I have an appointment at 5:30." Peyton said, in awe of the expansive space she had even noticed when she came in.

"Right this way Miss Sawyer, Philippe will be right with you." The young girl said, showing Peyton to the stylist's chair.

"Hello Peyton, I'm Philippe. What would you like to do today?" Philippe was a tall man with spiky hair and a tank top that barely covered his massive chest.

'Not your typical gay stylist,' Peyton thought to herself, "Well I want something edgier I think. I just started my own record label and I feel like I need a new look. What do you think?"

Philippe shifted his weight and then snapped his fingers, "I got it. An edgy bob cut. Like something A-symmetrical. We can even keep it on the longer side."

Peyton liked that idea, "I want it to be at least shoulder length so I can still pull it back if I want."

"Alright, fine let's get it shampooed." Philippe said. Peyton started to daydream, before she knew it the cut was finished, "So Peyton what do you think?"

Peyton looked in the mirror, "It's amazing. I absolutely love it. I look like a completely different person." Peyton's long hair was now cut into a shoulder length bob with one side slightly longer than the other.

"Well that's what I'm here for honey, now let's get you're nails done," Philippe said adjusting the chair so Peyton could get up.

"Alright Miss Sawyer I'm Chelsea, what color type do you want to try today?" Chelsea said blinking rapidly.

"Well I usually go for a white type, you know classic. But I think with this funky new do I should go with a black tip." Peyton said, feeling happy for the first time in a few days.

"Sounds great, so what brings you to Raleigh?" Chelsea asked while rubbing the severely chipped polish off of Peyton's nails.

"Business mostly, I own a record label and I'm having dinner at The Blue Raven tonight to check out some of the locals. See if I can sign some of them." Peyton said, actually excited to get out there and try.

"The Blue Raven is a great place. I believe they have open mic on Monday's and Tuesday's so you might here some bad ones too. But there's this one guy, he's so hot. I think he's a music teacher during the day and then a hottie guitar player by night." Chelsea smiled.

"Great, I'll have to check him out, what's his name?" Peyton asked.

"Ummmm good question," Chelsea giggled, "It's like double JJ's. You know sort of like Jack Johnson, I think it's a stage name." Chelsea drummed her fingers, "It's ummmm John Jacobi, or Jesse Jackson."

Peyton's breath caught in her throat, "Jake Jagielski?"

"Yeah!" Chelsea almost screamed, "How did you know that?"

-0-

"Hello ma'am welcome to The Blue Raven, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it's under Peyton Sawyer." Peyton said, her heart racing, 'I wonder if he's gonna be here tonight' she thought.

"OK right this way," the hostess showed Peyton to her table, "It's the best seat in the house, right in the front by the stage."

"Great, say could you tell me if Jake Jagielski is performing tonight?" Peyton asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Yes he is, he has two sets every Monday night, and he's so dreamy so you're in luck." The girl giggled.

"Great." Peyton said and she decided she needed a drink.

"Hi, my name is Stacy; I'll be your server tonight can I get you started with something to drink?" She took out her notebook, "The first set is about to start. So if you're ready to order I can take that right now too."

"Ummm just bring out 2 vodka cranberries please. I'm not ready to order yet. But booze is good." Peyton said looking thru the makeshift program. Jake was going to perform first it appeared and then again at the end of the night.

"OK I'll be right back with your order, if you want anything else just let me know."

The lights dimmed and Peyton looked at the stage, "Ladies and Gentleman The Blue Raven is pleased to present Jake Jagielski." Peyton could hardly hear herself think because the applause was so loud.

When Jake came out on to the stage he locked eyes with Peyton and smiled, "Hi everybody, I'm Jake as most of you know." 'Is he staring at me?' Peyton wondered, "This is something I've been working on for a while, it's about the one that got away."

-0-

"Hey there pretty girl?" Lucas said as Brooke began to stir in his arms.

"Hey boyfriend, what time is it?" Brooke asked sleepily.

"It's 6 I think," Lucas rolled over, "Yeah, it's 6:03. I wore you out again last night. I had to stuff a pillow in you're mouth. I was afraid you were going to get so loud you were gonna wake everyone up."

Brooke laughed, "Well if you didn't make me cum like that we wouldn't have a problem," Brooke said as she kissed him. "Besides they're on the other side of the house and this used to be warehouse space, so the walls are brick." Brooke got up and grabbed a sweater, "We don't have to have sex anymore if you're afraid of the noises I make."

"I didn't say that," Lucas said scurrying out of bed and putting his arms around Brooke's waist, "So can we go grab breakfast together just me and you," Lucas said while he planted kisses on Brooke's shoulders.

"Yeah that sounds fun," Brooke said, "So hurry up and get dressed." Lucas let got of her hand when they were in the elevator, "Why don't you want to hold my hand?" Brooke whined.

"I was just playing the part I mean we're supposed to be just friends still in public right?" Lucas asked.

"It's so early, who's going to see," Brooke said grabbing his hand and kissing it as they walked outside. Little did they know that there was someone across the street snapping their picture.

-0-

"Brooke that was the coolest retelling of _Night of the Living Dead_ I have ever seen." Nathan said jumping around like he was Jamie's age.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, I discovered this place a few years ago." Brooke said looking thru the crowds for her costume friend. "So it's sort of become a Halloween tradition."

Lucas slid his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "Great tradition pretty girl, we'll have to come back next year."

Brooke looked at Haley, she seemed pale, "Or you alright Hales?"

"Yeah, I must be having a girl. I feel like I'm going to throw up. All that fake blood and gore made me want to be sick…" Haley said rubbing her tummy.

There was suddenly applause coming from behind them, Brooke turned, "Frankie," She said as she ran to the short round man and pulled him in for a hug, "Come, I want you to meet some of my favorite people in the world." Brooke got everyone together. "Frankie this is Haley, my best friend, and her husband Nathan… Best people in the world," Frankie nodded, "And this man right here is Lucas Scott, my…" she caught Luke's glance and he simply smiled, "My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet all of you," Frankie said, "Brooke has spoken highly of all of you."

"So Brooke how did you and Frankie meet?" Haley asked.

"Oh its an unbelievable story," Frankie started, "I hit her with my car a few years back. How many has it been now Brookie Wookie?"

"Four" Brooke added.

"Yeah 4 years ago I hit her with my car when she was crossing 5th and Madison." Frankie was staring at the shocked faces, "Not hard obviously, I was turning and she was in the street. It was just a little tap."

"Yeah I was more upset that it caused me to trip and break a Manolo Blahnik," Brooke saw Haley laugh, but the boys still looked puzzled, "A really expensive shoe."

"Anyways, so it was 3 weeks before the yearly _Night of the Living Dead_ revival show at the Maverick and I was an absolute mess because one of my assistants had just quit and the costumes weren't even close to being done." Frankie was motioning with his hands, "So I was a hysterical mess as you can imagine, and Brooke said she was a big shot fashion designer, so she helped make the rest of the costumes."

Her friends looked at Brooke approvingly, "That is not how I remember it, I re-did all of the costumes because whoever you had working for you before couldn't sew a straight seam to save their life and I couldn't stand fixing it anymore, so I started over."

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Brooke has been updating the line every year since." Frankie said with a big smile.

"Wow Brooke, I didn't know you had time for all that," Haley said.

"Well I can relate to the struggling artist. Remember the disaster that was the Brooke Davis Clothes Over Bros website part 1?" Brooke smiled, "I wanted to do something just to help, Victoria always hated the idea, 'If God intended those people to have your vision he would have given it to them' she would say. Well I don't think that way at all. So I donate my time, my energy and my fabulous fabric collection."

"Not to mention your bank account," Frankie pointed out, "Brooke is a huge contributor to this theatre."

"OK Frankie, that's enough, you're making me blush. I need you're help. This year I don't have time to design costumes to wear to the Vanity Fair Halloween Gala and I was wondering if you knew anyone that was good." Brooke said with another smile, looking at her friends who still appeared to be in shock over the idea of charitable Brooke.

"Call Sparkles, she isn't busy this year I think." Frankie said, tapping his teeth. "Yeah she's the only person that I know to be available."

"Thanks Frankie" Brooke said and kissed him goodbye.

-0-

"Haley get your skinny ass out here, I can't hem it if I can't see it." Brooke yelled.

"Brooke I don't think it looks right," Haley said, trying to cover herself up, "I mean I'm a mother of 1 and a half kids for crying out loud, I don't think I should wear this."

Brooke wanted to laugh, 'Haley is a knock out' she thought, "Hales come here," Brooke adjusted the bodice so it wouldn't show so much boob and picked at the hem on the bottom of the dress, "There is that better?"

Haley looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile; she was wearing cream colored dress with poufy sleeves, the corset was just tight enough that it showed off her still tiny waist. "It looks better, now what about the bottom hem?" Haley wasn't sure about wearing a dress that looked like a mini skirt.

"Well we can drop the hem a little to like knee length in the front and longer in the back?" Brooke said pulling out the pins, "What do you think?"

"That's better, after this you need to show me the dress Sparkles made for you, why wasn't mine finished by the way?" Haley asked.

"I told her I would finish it because I know how you get," Brooke laughed, "You look amazing, Nathan is gonna die."

"OK, OK it's perfect the way it is, go put on your dress." Haley pushed her out of the room.

Five minutes later, "So what do you think Hales? Does it look ok?" Brooke came out in a ruffled red and black dress that was open to mid thigh on one leg. The top was corseted like Haley's but Brooke had a lot more cleavage hanging out. "So I'm going to put a little of a wave to my hair and finish it with some castanet's and a big red flower."

"I think you look gorgeous Brooke, I really do." Haley said, "How have things been going with Lucas?"

"Good, I think we're going to stay in New York a little while longer," Brooke smiled, "Then we're going to go back to Tree Hill and just try dating again. Lucas thinks we should live together, but I think it's too soon. I mean no offense to you and Nathan doing the marriage thing right now but we're only 23, there's plenty of time for that stuff later."

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Haley said, "Now you better help he with my make up and getting my wig on or we're going to be late."

Across the apartment, "So why do you get to be Zorro?" Nathan sighed twirling the cape.

"Because there is going to be a lot of press there and Brooke doesn't want any of them to know who I am." Lucas said buttoning his shirt. "I would much rather be Frankenstein Nate, this mask is gonna be itchy I bet."

Nathan was busy putting on his flat top head and applying the sticky adhesive to attach his bolts, "Well you have a point, Frankenstein is pretty tight." Nathan looked in the mirror, "Plus you're too short to pull all this off."

"Whatever Nate," Lucas grabbed his hat and tied on his cape.

"Let's go say goodnight to Jamie, I think Millie is gonna take him trick-or-treating soon," Nathan said walking out of the room. He spotted Haley and whistled, "Damn Hales you look incredible."

"Well you don't look to shabby either," Haley said.

"Where is Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Right behind you handsome," Brooke whispered in his ear, Lucas turned around, "What do you think Luke?"

"Brooke you look beautiful?" Lucas said gulping hard. He pulled her against him and kissed her.

"If you all get close enough I'll take your picture," Millie said.

"Millie, don't you make a cute witch?" Haley said, "Thank you for taking Jamie out."

"Don't worry about it, we're going to have fun aren't we Jamie?" Millie said as Jamie came walking towards them.

"Yes Aunt Millie, you look pretty Momma," Jamie said giving his mom a hug.

"You look handsome too Jimmy Jam." Haley wanted to cry, the sight of Jamie in his cowboy outfit was almost too much. "You really outdid yourself Brooke he looks adorable."

"Of course he does," Brooke said, "Oh I have one other thing for you Jamie, I'll be right back." Brooke reappeared a few minutes later holding a trick-or-treat sack with a cowboy riding into the sunset embroidered on it, "This is for all your candy Jamie, Millie is taking you to some great spots so I'm sure the bag will be full by the end of the night. But no candy until you guys get back and Millie has a chance to go thru it all. OK?"

"OK Aunt Brooke." Jamie said.

"You guys better get going," Millie said, "This limo is waiting."

-0-

When they reached the hall where the party was being held all Haley noticed was the constant flash of camera bulbs. "Are you sure no one is going to recognize Luke, Brooke?"

"No I'm not," Brooke said honestly, "But I don't care. I want to have a good time tonight with my friends and that's all that matters."

It took them an hour to navigate the red carpet, but they had finally made it to the party. The room was abuzz with who was the man behind the Zorro mask. Haley was recognized a little too, everyone wanted to know when the new album was coming out.

Haley and Nathan were dancing when Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and pushed her against the wall, "I want you so bad right now?" Lucas said and then he kissed her hard.

"I know what you mean; we can go home in another hour or so." Brooke smiled, "You know people keep staring at us right, I've never brought an actual boyfriend to one of these events before."

"Really," Lucas said as he kissed her collar bone, "What makes me so special then?"

"I'm in love with you Lucas Scott that's what," Brooke said as she rubbed her nose with his.

"I am in love with you too Brooke and there isn't anything that can ruin this night for us," Lucas couldn't contain himself any longer, he let his hand gravitate to her waist and then he kissed her deep and swore to himself he would never let her go.

-0-

So I hope this chapter can hold everyone over until Monday. Please read and review.

Upcoming: Peyton talks to Jake, Felix reviews the pictures of Brooke and Lucas, and a new issue of Trash hits the stands…

Krystal


	9. Chapter 9

**TeamxxBrucasxx: **I hated Felix too, but I thought he would be the perfect guy to come back as the editor with revenge on the brain. LOL

**Carolina Benatti: **Thank you for reviewing… I'm glad you like my story. I enjoy writing it helps me relax. Oh and Jake is my absolute favorite One Tree Hill male… I wish they would bring him back on the show.

**Jade St. Jms: **Thanks for the feedback. I agree about Peyton growing up… But I have discovered thru my story that I actually like the character of Peyton, and she is going to grow up in my fanfic even if she doesn't on the show. And I love Lucas and Brooke… I'm not sure why though, because at this point I honestly don't want them together on the show either… Lucas is annoying.

**Brucas2gether: **Thanks for the review.

**Brucas224: **Thanks for reading my story… I like hearing from the new voices out there. And one of the things I miss the most about the show is the whole gang interacting… We need more of the group love…

**Toddntan: **Thanks again for another great review… As far as Jake and Peyton goes I'm not sure if I'm gonna write them getting together... I just wanted to bring in Jake because I love him… LOL

OK a few clarifications… The Maverick Theatre is in Fullerton, CA. They do actually put on a production of _Night of the Living Dead_ every Halloween and it's incredible. I don't know much about New York because I'm a California girl myself, so I wanted to incorporate things I knew of out here… I don't think there is really a club called the Blue Raven… so to the best of my knowledge I just made it up… LOL

The first section of this chapter is sort of a flashback, it's Peyton's first interaction with Jake at the Blue Raven on Monday night… All of their interactions this chapter take place over the course of that week. (The week from Chapter 8) So they're all flashbacks, everything else takes place the day after Halloween… I had felt that the last chapter was already really long so Peyton and Jake's scenes were cut out…

Oh and there is one small sex scene…

Chapter 9

-0-

*Monday Night*

Peyton couldn't handle watching Jake any longer, 'I have to get out of here' she thought to herself. The music finally stopped and she was able to get up from her seat, she was searching for her purse when she felt someone staring at her. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, you had to come walking into mine."

"Hey Jake, how have you been?" Peyton said feeling nervous, just looking at him gave her chills.

"So what are you doing in Raleigh?" Jake paused, "Last I heard you and Lucas were about to make it official. Is he in town with you, I would love to see him."

"No, actually we broke off our engagement, I'm just in Raleigh for a few days," Peyton seemed flustered, "I didn't even know you were performing here, the girl at the hotel I'm staying at got me a reservation here."

Jake smiled, "Peyton you're rambling, it's ok. It's nice you're here. I have missed you actually." Jake ran his hands thru his hair and noticed several pairs of eyes on them, "Look I gotta go make a few phone calls before my next set."

"Oh," Peyton said, "Well it was nice seeing you Jake."

Jake grabbed her hand, "Peyt are you going to stay for the whole show or do you have plans? I would really like to catch up I just have to make a few calls. I have to check on Jenny, she's with a sitter."

"How is she doing, she must be pretty big now, it's been…" Peyton said trying to think how long it had been since they had seen each other.

"Seven years," Jake finished her thoughts for her, "Jenny is 9 now."

"Wow, that makes me feel really old" Peyton laughed.

"You're telling me," Jake turned to see the Blue Raven manager pointing at her watch, "Where are you staying while you're in town? Maybe we can get lunch tomorrow or something…"

"That sounds great, but I was planning to stay till the whole showcase was over." Peyton smiled, "I have a record label now, so I'm checking out Raleigh's finest."

Jake leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Well I hate to burst your bubble but I'm the best act they got. And it will take a lot more than a pretty face to get me sign with Red Bedroom Records."

-0-

Brooke woke up and noticed makeup smudged all over her 5000 thread count Egyptian cotton pillows. 'That's gonna be a bitch to get out,' she thought to herself. She got up and felt Lucas stir next to her, "Good morning Luke."

"Hey gorgeous," Lucas said, pulling Brooke close and kissing her neck, "Do you think anyone is awake yet?"

Brooke giggled, "I don't know, what do you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could have some great sex," Lucas was now practically on top of Brooke, kissing her chest, "I think there is nothing better than an orgasm in the morning."

Brooke smiled, "Sounds tiring," Brooke giggled again, "After we need to wash all the stuff on this bed. It all smells like sex Luke." Brooke pulled off his shirt and kissed him.

"No problem pretty girl and the sheets don't smell that bad." Lucas said kissing Brooke's pelvic bone.

Brooke moaned, "I'm just not used to it, I haven't had a sexual relationship in ages."

"Well you're in one now," Luke said as he entered her, he felt her body relax underneath him.

Brooke gasped, "We can talk about this later," Brooke felt her legs wrap around Lucas as she ran her hands up and down his back.

Haley stared out at the city, "Maybe we should look for a small apartment up here?" Haley took another drink of her tea.

"Wow, what happened to my wife that wanted to live out her days in Tree Hill." Nathan asked sort of stunned.

"Well I do love Tree Hill, but New York is just so different." Haley paused, "Plus I really feel like Luke and Brooke are going to settle here. Brooke's company is here, Lucas's publisher is here. I don't want to loose them Nathan."

"Hales, it doesn't matter where we are all living as long as we stay in touch." Nathan leaned in and held his wife, "Brooke was in Manhattan for 4 years and you guys still saw each other all the time. Everything is going to be just fine."

"You can't promise that Nathan." Haley felt like she was going to cry, "Damn hormones. Why on Earth did we decide to have another baby?"

Nathan laughed, "Hales, don't cry. I promise everything will be fine and if you want we can ask Brooke if she knows of any good realtors. Maybe we can check out a few places before we head back home. But let it be known, I think you're just hormonal right now. I mean you took the semester off because of stress of the whole Carrie situation, so you don't even have your students right now. Plus I just told you I'm thinking of joining a Slamball team and even if you don't say it I'm sure you're worried about my back. But everything is going to be fine Hales; we'll talk to Brooke when she and Lucas get up."

"Talk to Brooke about what?" Brooke called from behind the hugging couple.

Haley wiped her eyes, "I think Nate and I want to look for a small place in the city. Do you know of any realtors?"

Brooke started jumping up and down, "Of course I know of a few realtors. I could probably call Jim this morning and we could see a few places this afternoon." Brooke ran to Haley and gave her a hug.

"What did I miss?" Lucas said with a huge 'I just got laid' grin on his face.

"Only the coolest news since Clothes Over Bros became a publicly traded company." Brooke said, "Nathan and Haley are thinking of buying something in the city isn't marvelous."

Lucas looked confused, "What city?"

"This one," Brooke said rolling her eyes, "Duh."

"Oh, well that's great," Lucas paused, "Does that mean you're gonna sell your house in Tree Hill?"

"No," Nathan replied, "Haley just thought it might be a great investment opportunity. And with you guys being up here for work a lot Haley thought it would be a good idea."

"I just want Jamie to be close to his godparents, and Manhattan is starting to grow on me," Haley said with a smile.

"Hello Jim, Brooke Davis" Brooke said into the phone, motioning for everyone to quiet it down, "Do you remember me? You helped me find that adorable apartment in the old factory district." Brooke paused, listening, "Yes it's still absolutely perfect. The reason for my call is I was wondering if you would be available to show me some of your current listings today?"

-0-

*Tuesday Afternoon*

Peyton stared at the phone trying to will it to ring, 'why hasn't he called yet?' she wondered. 'He came looking for me after the show and specifically asked me for the number of my hotel so we could get lunch and catch up.' Peyton huffed and thru her pillow at the wall. She was about to go take a shower when her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Peyton, it's Felix." His voice almost echoed on the other side of the phone. "I just wanted to know if you could come into the office tomorrow afternoon? I think we're going to run your story as a special issue… for printing on Sunday afternoon. It will hit stands early next week."

Peyton sighed, she had forgotten about why she was in Raleigh, now she wasn't so sure if she should have contacted Felix about Lucas and Brooke, "Felix, I'm not really feeling well, so maybe the end of the week would be better. Plus I already told you what I knew about them."

"Peyton let me remind you that I paid for you to come over here and we basically have a verbal contract." Felix sounded stern, "Besides, at this point I can run the story without your input. I just need you to come in for a photo shoot. We're going to put you on the cover. This is what you wanted Peyton, we're going to give you all sorts of free press for your label. You can't turn back now."

Peyton sat on the phone for a while after Felix hung up, 'what have I done?' she thought, 'Brooke is my best friend this is going to kill her when she finds out.' Peyton was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called from the bed.

"Peyton, it's Jake open up…"

Peyton smiled and ran to the door, "Hey there. I thought you were going to call first?"

"I had planned on it, but I was free right now so I figured I would just come by and kidnap you," Jake said with a mischievous grin.

Peyton couldn't stop smiling, "OK well let me change really quick. You can have a seat if you like."

Jake sat down at the desk and was looking thru some papers when he found something that caught his eye. '_Trash _magazine?' he thought to himself, 'Peyton doesn't seem the type to read that shit.' Peyton came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of skinny jeans and tank top. "Hey Peyton what is all this?"

Peyton instantly felt guilty, "OK well where should I start," she sat down in the chair across from Jake, "I wasn't completely honest with you last night. Luke is the one that ended our engagement. He told me he still had feelings for Brooke and that they had slept together and he didn't want to lead me on."

"Gees I think Lucas is just as indecisive as you are. No wonder you guys thought you were perfect for each other." Jake couldn't help but laugh since he had been on the receiving end of Peyton's very fickle nature.

Peyton wanted to cry, "I'm sorry I hurt you Jake. I'm sorry I hurt Jenny too, but don't you think its fate that I ran into after all these years?"

"Well we have a few days to figure that out, Luke breaking up with you doesn't explain all this shit from _Trash_ magazine…" Jake trailed off when he realized why he had always hated that magazine, "You called them to give them a story didn't you. That's why you're in Raleigh. God Peyton how could you? Brooke is you're best friend, you guys are practically sisters. What happened to you Peyton Sawyer?" Jake got up to leave, "The girl I used to know would never be that cold to the ones she loved. This kind of press could ruin Brooke's life… Hell it could even ruin Lucas's." Jake ran his hands thru his hair, "I gotta get out of here."

"Jake please don't go. I'm still that girl, Brooke and Lucas just hurt me and I was upset." Peyton grabbed his hand.

Jake scoffed, "See now that makes absolutely no sense. I know I haven't lived in Tree Hill for a while now, but I do know that you cheated with Lucas while he was still with Brooke. How is this any different? At least he had the balls to tell you the truth. They didn't continue to sneak around behind your back."

"All Lucas and Brooke had was some high school thing, I think they mostly just had lots of sex. I hardly call that a relationship. We were getting married." Peyton was getting angry, "Now I don't know about you, but I think that's a pretty big difference."

Jake laughed, "There you go Peyton, always thinking your life is more important than everyone else's. I hope someday you can wake up. You aren't even sorry that you betrayed Brooke's trust I bet, which is astounding to me because she always forgave you." Jake had finally had enough and just left Peyton in the doorway with her thoughts.

-0-

Haley and Brooke had left the boys to go meet with Jim, Brooke's realtor. "Hales I am so excited you and Nathan are thinking of moving to my island." Brooke said as they walked down Madison Avenue.

"Nothing is official Brookie," Haley said pulling her jacket tighter, "If we can find something fabulous then we'll talk."

"OK, but you're going to fall in love with everything we see, Jim is a real estate genius." Brooke said pointing to the tall building in front of them, "See Jim is the man, this is his office."

Haley stared up at the big building in front of her, "OK I guess he's the man."

Jim was waiting in the lobby, "Ladies, welcome. Can I interest either of you in a coffee?" Both Haley and Brooke shook their heads, "Alrighty then. Shall we head out? You're in luck Mrs. Scott, it is a buyers market on the island and I'm sure we can find you something that will fit your needs."

"Perfect," Haley said, "So will we be walking? That has become my favorite part of this city, everything is so close."

"We will be as a matter of fact." Jim said grabbing his coat from the round woman standing next to him, "Thank you Trudy. Alright ladies are we ready to start. We have lots to see and not a lot of time to see them all."

They headed down Park Avenue towards 96th Street. "Are we looking at a property that overlooks Central Park?" Haley asked.

"We are looking at several places that overlook the park. I have a couple of exclusive listings." Jim said. "This first place," Jim stopped in front of a 3 story brownstone, "Is so new it isn't even officially on the market yet."

Brooke clapped her hands together, "How exciting. Aren't you excited Hales?"

Haley looked at the beautiful Tudor style building, "Yes Brooke I can't wait. How big is it? How many bedrooms does it have?" Haley asked.

"Here let me tell you when we're all inside," Jim said locating the key, "It's a bit chilly today. There that's better, so Mrs. Scott are you in the fashion industry like Miss Davis?"

Haley laughed, "No, back in Tree Hill I'm a 12th grade English teacher."

"Haley is being modest," Brooke interrupted, "Jim you might not know who she is but I'm sure you're kids do, she is Haley James." When Jim's face didn't show any signs of knowing what that name meant Brooke continued, "Haley here is Haley James-Scott; she recorded an album a few years back and is currently working on a follow-up" Brooke smiled at Haley approvingly.

"Well I will certainly Google you when I get back to the office Mrs. James-Scott." Jim said with a smile.

"Oh Jim you don't have to do that, Brooke is just trying to talk me up so I sound important." Haley turned to Brooke, "She is the most successful person from our class."

Brooke shook her head, "I am not. I think it's Lucas. You know the best-selling author. I just make women spend money." The girls both laughed as they explored the house. "Haley does a lot of cooking so we should scope out the kitchen first."

When they arrived at the kitchen they both gasped, "This was the last project the owners completed. One of them is a chef so they spared no expense."

"Well that's obvious." Haley stated looking around at the enormous kitchen, "It's breath taking." The kitchen had antique white cabinets with carriage hinges. The counters were covered with red colored granite, "Is that a marble slab?" Haley said pointing towards the island.

"It is as a matter a fact; it was put in specifically for the baker at heart. Marble is the best surface for rolling out dough." Jim said.

Haley walked thru the archway and spotted something that appeared to be a greenhouse outside the wall of windows. "This place is gorgeous. Why are they selling?"

"Divorce it seems." Jim stated matter-of-factly, "That's usually the reason. These brownstones are typically passed down and remain in the same family for generations. This place is a find." Jim stepped closer to Haley and Brooke, "And I'm not just saying that to make a sale either."

-0-

*Wednesday Afternoon*

Peyton walked up to the receptionist's desk, "I'm Peyton Sawyer, and I'm here to see Felix Taggaro. He should be expecting me."

The receptionist typed feverishly at her computer, "OK Miss Sawyer, give me just a few minutes to print your badges."

Peyton glanced outside and saw a familiar face. 'Jake?' she thought. She went thru the revolving door, "Jake what are you doing here?"

Jake put out his cigarette, "I just needed to see if you would actually betray your family." Jake got close to her and whispered in her ear, "You should have just slit her throat it would have been quicker."

"When did you start smoking?" Peyton asked.

"I only do it when I'm really stressed out." Jake said backing up.

"You know you have got some nerve, Brooke has done plenty of hurtful things too Jake." Peyton huffed, "Lucas and I were supposed to get married and she just swooped in and took him."

Jake lit a second cigarette, "You need to get past that right now or it's going to stick with you forever." Jake took a drag from his cigarette, "You don't have what it takes to one of those crazy old cat ladies Peyt."

Peyton couldn't help but smile, "I'm allergic."

Jake took another drag, "I know." He smiled, "I remembered. Now honestly what are you doing here? Lucas isn't worth destroying a 15 year friendship."

Peyton opened her mouth to speak, then hesitated, "She told me point blank that she no longer had feelings for him."

Jake stamped out his cigarette and put his hand on Peyton's cheek, "Now you of all people should no that first love's never die."

Peyton felt her skin grow hot, "But it's mostly the betrayal of it all Jake. She practically told me to go to the magazines. You know Brooke, she loves the spotlight."

Jake smiled, "Let me ask you this… Would you have preferred Lucas marry you and then continue to see Brooke behind your back?"

Peyton wanted to fight, and then suddenly she felt like crying, "No. That would have killed me." Peyton paused, "I just want them to be happy." She buried her head in Jake's chest, "Oh god Jake what have I done?"

Jake leaned against the wall, "It will be ok, I'll help you fix this. Let's go meet with the editor. Why does he have a vendetta against Brooke anyway?"

Peyton wiped her tears away, "Oh that is a long story."

Jake said, "Well make it quick we're about to have company."

Peyton looked in the direction Jake was staring and noticed the receptionist from earlier waving a plastic badge at her. "OK, Felix Taggaro is the editor of _Trash_, him and Brooke used to have a thing and when she broke it off he was pretty pissed."

"Alright that sounds about right, Brooke leaving a wake of broken hearts." Jake grabbed her hand and starting walking towards the front of the building, "Quickly Peyton did you sign anything?"

"No, but he did give me some cash after I told him everything and he has been paying for my room at the Four Seasons." Peyton was now panicking, "Jake what are we gonna do?"

Jake took Peyton's hand and spun her around, "Just follow my lead," then Jake kissed her long and hard.

"Miss Sawyer?" The receptionist asked behind them.

Peyton broke away from Jake and she felt confused, "We're gonna need a second badge thingy. Tell Felix I'm sure he'll clear it."

"OK, what is the name for the badge?" She asked.

"Jake Jagleski," Peyton replied.

"OK I'll be another few minutes then" and she walked back to her desk.

"What was that all about?" Peyton asked as they both sat down on the sofa.

"We needed a witness," Jake said, "So when I feed Felix some line of bullshit to stop him from running that story it will look like we're a couple and that you cheated on Lucas."

Peyton just nodded, she wasn't sure she liked this plan.

-0-

Haley fell in love with the brownstone on 96th and Park Avenue. She had made an offer without even consulting Nathan, since she wasn't used to doing things so brash she turned to Brooke for advice. "I think Nathan is going to kill me Brooke. You were supposed to be my voice of reason. What happened?"

Brooke turned to her friend, "I pictured you, Nathan, Jamie and the baby living in that house." Brooke twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "I pictured holidays in that house Hales." Brooke blinked back tears, "I saw birthdays in that house, and a big Scott wedding in Central Park. I got carried away in that dream and I wasn't even a part of it."

"Brooke of course you're a part of that dream." Haley patted her hand, "You are my best friend in the whole world Brooke Davis and in my book that makes you family."

Brooke began to cry. "OK enough about me and my fabulousness. I need to go call Millie."

"What is Millie going to be able to do?" Haley inquired.

"Millie could charm the fur off a cat, she's going to work her magic for us," Brooke said as she dialed Millie's number. "Hey Millie I need a huge favor. Can you call in a favor to that guy I dated with the Knicks?" Brooke paused waiting for a response, "I need 5 floor seat tickets for the game tonight." Brooke began drumming her pencil against her notebook, "Thank Millie, just have them leave the tickets at will call."

"What was that all about?" Haley asked.

"You and I are going to take Luke and that marvelous family of yours to a Knicks game. Last I checked Nathan was a huge fan." Brooke looked at Haley, "You can tell him at the game."

"How do you come up with this stuff Brooke?"

"What can I say, it's a gift." At that remark both of the girls laughed.

-0-

*Wednesday Afternoon*

Peyton and Jake were standing in the elevator headed for the top floor, "Jake are you sure this can work?"

"Yes," Jake said squeezing her hand.

The elevator doors opened and Felix was standing there to greet them, "Usually I don't allow guests, but when a huge story just falls into my lap I can make an exception."

"Hi Felix, this is…" Peyton started.

Jake interrupted, "Jake, Peyton's boyfriend." Jake took Felix's hand to shake it.

"Boyfriend?" Felix asked, "I didn't think you would bounce back from Lucas so quickly Miss Sawyer, but considering how fast he moved on nothing surprises me anymore." Felix led the way to his office. "So Peyton, we'll need to get you into hair and make-up. Do you mind if they put in extensions, that new cut is great, but you don't look like the Peyton in the pictures."

"There isn't going to be a photo shoot today Felix," Jake said.

"I beg your pardon Jake, but this isn't any of your business." He glared at Peyton, "We have a deal."

"Well I'm canceling the deal," Jake said, "Peyton was pretty upset when she came to you, but it wasn't for the reasons she mentioned." Peyton took a deep breath, "It was because we had gotten into a fight. I told her if she didn't call off her engagement to Luke I was going to go the press about our affair."

Felix looked stunned, "Miss Sawyer said that Lucas ended their engagement to be with Brooke Davis. We have picture evidence that corroborates her story," Felix flung pictures of Brooke and Lucas all of over his desk. Peyton couldn't help but notice how happy they appeared. 'We never looked like that,' Peyton thought to herself.

"Those can be explained. Lucas and Brooke have been friends for years and when Peyton broke up with Lucas he went to Brooke. And as you can see they rekindled their old romance." Jake said, lying thru his teeth.

Felix looked at Peyton, "What were you trying to do by coming here? Do you have any idea how much money I spent having them watched? And it was all for what?"

"The money, you offered me a great deal of money for my story" Peyton said picking at her nail polish.

"You can consider that offer off the table. Get out of my office, before I have you thrown out." Felix said in a huff.

When they were back outside Peyton hugged Jake, "Thank you Jake, you were brilliant in there."

"Don't get too excited, he's going to run that story he's just going to take your story out of it." Jake fished in his pocket for his cigarettes, "You better get to Brooke before this story comes out."

Jake started to walk away when Peyton called out, "Wait, when you kissed me it was just to be convincing? It didn't mean anything to you?"

Jake puffed on his cigarette, "No Peyton it didn't. I can't lie I have thought about you often over the years. But I'm going to be Lucas Scott's stand in. You need to get passed all of those feelings." Jake stepped closer and touched her chin, "And when you do you know where I am." Jake opened his wallet, "I don't know what your finances are looking like right about now but I suggest you get back to Tree Hill. Come up with a great story and fly to New York. This is the sort of conversation you can't have over the phone."

-0-

OK… I have chapter 10 written, I'm just going to make a few changes to it… This has been my favorite chapter so far, and in all honestly… I changed it about half a dozen times… So show me the love people… lol

Thanks to everyone who reviews and does story adds…

Krystal


	10. Chapter 10

OK so a few clarifications… all of Peyton's storylines now take place in the present time… I might do a flashback of when she's in Tree Hill figuring out what she's going to say to Brooke about the tabloid story.

Thanks to all my normal reviewers and special thanks to any new followers… Writing is one of my hobbies and you guys are all awesome…

Chapter 10

-0-

When the car pulled up out front the guys didn't know what to think. Brooke and Haley hadn't told them anything. "So do we even get a hint?" Lucas asked, touching Brooke's nipple thru her shirt.

"Nope, no hints" Brooke giggled, "You'll know soon enough." She ducked down to get in the car.

"Hales, you know I don't really like surprises," Nathan said as he climbed into the back of the Town car.

"Oh daddy," Jamie said, "It will be fun I bet. Aunt Brooke always has fun stuff planned."

Brooke winked at her godson, "Thank you handsome, but I'm not telling you either."

After a few minutes the boys gave up when they realized when the girls weren't going to budge. "Here put these on," Brooke said to Nathan and Lucas.

Lucas and Nathan both looked at each other then down at the blindfolds in their hands, "Brooke what the hell is this?" Lucas muttered, trying not to be too loud for Jamie to hear.

"Just put it on Broody… It will be fine I promise," Lucas was about to protest when Brooke kissed him with her soft lips.

Lucas looked at Nathan for moral support and saw that Nathan had already put the blindfold on and was sitting there holding Haley's hand. "Sell out" Lucas said as he threw a shoe at Nathan. The car stopped and the door opened, Lucas was being led out of the car by Brooke, "Babe, can I please take this off now. I can't get my bearings. I feel like I'm going to fall on my ass." Lucas stopped complaining when he heard Jamie yell out.

"WOW!!!" Jamie yelled.

Brooke kissed Lucas and whispered in his ear, "We might have to bring this back home… I sort of like this being in control stuff." She pulled away, "Take off your blindfold."

Nathan and Lucas removed their blindfolds at the same time, "Holy Shit," they said in unison.

Nathan ran over to Haley, "The New York Knicks! Honey we're going to a Knicks game. This is going to be awesome."

Jamie tugged on Lucas and Nathan's shirts, "Momma says that's a bad word. You're not supposed to talk like that."

"Sorry ," Lucas said. "How did you do this?" He said looking at Brooke.

"I'm amazing, that's how." Brooke giggled, "Actually Millie is amazing, I just pay her salary. I need to go get our tickets from will call I'll be right back."

"Hales this is so cool. You are the best wife ever," Nathan pulled Haley in for a hug, "Why do you look so upset? Is it your hormones again?"

"No. Brooke got these tickets because I have something to tell you." Haley felt tears well in her eyes.

Nathan looked concerned, "Hales what is it? Whatever it is it will be fine I promise."

"I found a really great house today when I was out with Brooke and the realtor." Haley paused, "I was so excited about it I put in an offer."

"You did what?" Nathan ran his hands thru his hair, "How could you do something like that without consulting me first. I would never do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't it just sort of happened. I fell in love with it Nate." Haley was practically sobbing now, "I'm so sorry."

Lucas noticed Haley crying and walked over, "What's wrong?"

Nathan turned to Lucas, "Haley put an offer in on a house today without even telling me about it first."

"Hales," Lucas said, "Wasn't Brooke with you?"

"Wasn't I where?" Brooke called from behind them, she caught a glimpse of Haley's face, "You told him didn't you? Look Nathan it is totally my fault. I dragged Haley to go look at houses today and we found the perfect Scott house. It's on 96th and Park. So if you're going to be mad at anyone it should be me. I let Haley down, I wasn't her Jiminy."

Nathan and Lucas both looked at each other confused "Brooke who is Jiminy?" Lucas asked.

Jamie raised his hand and was moving it like crazy, "I know, I know!"

"OK Jamie, who is Jiminy?" Nathan asked picking up his son.

"Jiminy is Jiminy Cricket." Jamie said, Nathan and Lucas still looked confused, "Pinocchio's conscience."

"Oh, that's right?" Nathan said, rubbing Jamie's head, "Good call buddy." Nathan turned to his wife, "I'm sure the house is beautiful Hales, we'll go look at it tomorrow before we head home."

"Are you serious?" When Nathan didn't respond she continued, "Nathan you are going to love this house, it's perfect."

"So I hate to break up this love fest, but I have in my hands 5 floor seats and if you guys don't want to take them…" Brooke unbuttoned the top button of her sweater, "I'm going to have to try and get my money back."

Lucas grabbed the tickets, "Put those things away, Jamie is here. Now let's go watch the game." The Knicks lost to the Bucks that night 94 to 86 but none of them cared much about the game as long as they had each other.

-0-

Felix sat at his desk reading the proofs for the upcoming issue; he had picked the title himself. _**Tainted Love**_, and below were several pictures of Brooke and Lucas. Felix didn't care what Peyton had said he was going to tell the story the way he wanted to and that painted Peyton as the victim. "When do we go to the presses?" he asked his secretary.

"In about an hour Mr. Taggaro, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No there isn't everything is great." Felix thumbed thru the pages, "Have we received approval from legal to run it?"

"Yes sir, they said that as long as you didn't directly quote Miss Sawyer we wouldn't have a problem, it's just like all of the other issues we print."

"Great." Felix was now scanning the article making sure they hadn't missed any typos. "This is going to be our final issue I believe."

"Oh sir don't say that."

"No really it is Brooke isn't going to let this fly." Felix hit his hand on the desk, "I just wish I could be there to see the look on her face when she sees the issue."

-0-

*Last Peyton Flashback*

Peyton made it back to Lucas's house on Thursday night. She couldn't stop thinking about Jake. She had tried to call him, but she only got the machine. 'Great job,' she thought to herself, 'now he hates you and you are going to end up the cat lady.' Peyton went to raid the refrigerator when a sheet of lined paper caught her eye:

_Peyton:_

_I know you're pretty angry at me right now and I don't blame you. I want you to know that this didn't have anything to do with you. I just fell out of love with you; I know when you realize that this was for the best we can continue being friends. I wait for that day Peyton. I'm going to be in New York… with Brooke for a few weeks. Please don't leave the house until you have a safe place to go. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you Peyton…_

_A part of me will always love you…_

_Lucas_

_P.S. I know you were just upset at Brooke when you came over this morning… Your stuff is in the garage. You can thank me later._

Peyton read the letter over and then felt incredibly alone, she picked up the phone. The machine picked up and she started crying, "Jake I know you're not taking my calls but I feel so alone right now…"

Peyton heard a beep, "Peyton."

"Yeah Jake I'm here," Peyton was sobbing now.

"What's wrong? Did you see Brooke already?" Jake asked concerned.

"No I didn't know where else to go so I went back to Luke's and he had left me a note." Peyton looked at the tear stained sheet of paper, "I was so wrong, they never wanted to hurt me. That's why Lucas told me right away. What was I thinking Jake? They are never going to forgive me."

"Peyton just relax, everything is going to be just fine. Brooke loves you, you're practically her sister. She might get really upset, but it will blow over." Jake laughed, "She always forgives you Peyton. So don't worry."

"How do you know? I mean she has Lucas now, and she has Nathan and Haley…" Peyton was crying harder now, "She doesn't need me."

Jake was laughing harder now, "Peyton you and Brooke are soul mates. Us men just come and go. She will forgive you, this time it just might take longer."

"Thank you Jake." Peyton was starting to relax now, "You have been really great these last few days."

"What are friends for? Now get some rest Peyt, you have a long couple of days ahead of you." They said their goodbyes and Peyton was left with her thoughts till she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. 'Ok first things first I need to find a new studio space.' She thought to herself. She made a few calls and found out the Max's old record store was for sale and it was within her budget. After several hours at the bank, she used the Comet as collateral and purchased the record store. Peyton spent the rest of the day moving boxes into the record store. She tried calling Brooke's cell phone, but only got the voicemail. _"Hi you have reached Brooke Davis's voicemail, leave me a message and if it's important I'll try to remember to call you back. If this is regarding anything Clothes Over Bros please call my assistant Millicent… She's a genius."_ Beeeeep… "Brooke it's Peyton, when you get this can you please call me. I'm sorry for being such a bitch the other day. I miss you . Love you…"

After Peyton hung up she left a message for Jake that she was going to be flying to New York on Monday… Hopefully that was going to be soon enough.

-0-

"I hate goodbyes." Brooke said as she hugged Haley.

"It isn't a real goodbye, Nate and I will be back soon enough." Haley smiled, thinking of the look on Nathan's face when he saw the brownstone. 'I think he likes it as much as I do' Haley thought. "So it will be fun to have a change of scenery. I mean I hate taking a sabbatical from my students but being in Manhattan I can focus more on my music."

"That is so true." Brooke said, she knelt down to have a good look at Jamie, "And what about you handsome. Are you excited about starting a new school?"

"Yes. I was getting tired of those posers anyway." Jamie said and he gave Brooke a hug.

Nathan returned with a luggage cart, "Is it just me or does it seem like we're going home with more bags then we came with?"

"That is entirely possible." Haley said, "Now we need to get going or we're going to miss our flight." After their last goodbyes were said Nathan, Haley and Jamie Scott boarded a plane back to Tree Hill, North Carolina and Brooke and Lucas were left to be alone.

Lucas couldn't contain himself any longer; on the ride back home he was trying to do whatever necessary to turn Brooke on. "Lucas, Edward can see us you know." Brooke said pulling away for air. She looked down and noticed she was straddling him in the back seat of the Lincoln Town Car.

Lucas pulled her back down against him, "Who is Edward?" he said biting at her collar bone.

Brooke giggled, "The driver. He's been my driver since I originally came to New York."

Lucas put his hand in Brooke's sure and looked over his shoulder, "Well then I bet he has seen this happen plenty of times."

Brooke slapped him playfully in the chest, "Lucas Eugene Scott that was a terrible thing to say." She started to move off of him when the car stopped.

"Miss Davis, you're home." Edward called from the front seat.

"Thank you Edward. As always you are the best." Brooke got up quickly and hopped out of the car.

Lucas couldn't believe she was teasing him in such a way, "Brooke you just totally left me hanging."

Brooke just laughed and pulled out her keys, "So… What's your point?"

Lucas came up behind her and spun her around, "You are so going to get it pretty girl." He kissed on her neck and made her moan and abruptly pulled away.

Brooke laughed and searched for her mail key, she hadn't checked the mail since she had been home. She turned the key and mail almost spilled out on the floor, "Luke do you think you could give me a hand here?"

"Oh baby I'm going to give you more than a hand," Lucas grabbed her breast and squeezed.

"Lucas I'm serious, do you see all of this? I'm sure most of it is junk but I need to take it upstairs." Brooke said.

"Alright, alright. Give it to me." Lucas said reaching for the rest of the mail. When they arrived at Brooke's apartment Lucas was ready to explode.

Brooke put the rest of the stuff down, "Wait Lucas, I want to get settled in a little bit."

*Warning Sex Scene*

Lucas looked at her, "Fuck that," and picked her up and brought her into the bedroom. "I have had to wait like a week to get you alone. You aren't going to make me wait any longer." Lucas pulled off his sweatshirt and then greedily pulled at Brooke's clothes. He unbuttoned her jeans and nearly tore them off. When he reached for her panties, he felt her wetness beneath his fingertips. "See you make it seem like it's just me…" Lucas thrust his finger inside of her and listened to Brooke moan, "But you know you want it too."

"I do Lucas, I want you." Brooke moaned as Lucas moved his thumb to her clit. She started to jump around erratically. "Lucas" she moaned, "Lucas don't stop," she gasped for air, "please don't stop."

Lucas was completely aroused at this point. He was trying to remove the rest of his clothing without taking his hand off Brooke, "Pretty girl, tell me you want me." Lucas laid next to her and began rubbing her clit slower and slower, listening to the rhythm of her breathing.

"Lucas I want you," Brooke then reached down and moved Lucas's hand. She let him lay flat on his back and then began to kiss him on his chest. She got down to his pelvic bone and she could feel him underneath her, "now try to relax I'm going to do something nice for you."

Lucas rapidly nodded his head and moaned loudly when Brooke took him into her mouth. He lightly pulled her hair, "Brooke you are so incredible." He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Brooke stopped for a moment to move her hair out of her face and then took him all the way in her mouth. Lucas moaned loudly and when he couldn't contain himself any longer he told Brooke to stop.

She looked up at him. "What's wrong Luke?"

He couldn't believe how innocent she looked at that moment. 'She was just sucking my dick' he thought to himself, "Nothing is wrong pretty girl, nothing at all." Lucas smiled and then pulled Brooke on top of him to kiss her. He flipped her over and then entered her. He was amazed at how quickly they had been able to find each other's rhythm. Brooke moaned underneath him and dug her nails into his back. He knew that that meant she was close to an orgasm so he thrust harder and harder until she gasped for breath and came. Lucas kept up the pace and came a few seconds later.

Brooke just laid there trying to catch her breath, "Lucas do you think we should be more careful?"

"Brooke I love you and I know we're going to get thru whatever life throws at us." Lucas leaned over and kissed her temple, "If you want us to be more cautious I can wear condoms from now on."

"No. I don't want to change a thing." Brooke closed her eyes and drifted into a sex induced sleep. Lucas stared at her for a while longer before he wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep.

*End Sex Scene*

-0-

Brooke woke up an hour later completely relaxed; she wiggled out from under Lucas's arm and went into the living room to sort her mail. She picked everything up and immediately tossed the things she knew were junk. She was going thru the keep pile when she noticed a large manila envelope.

Lucas woke up to find himself alone; he went searching for his pretty girl. He found her in the living room curled up on the couch, "Brooke have you been crying?"

Brooke wiped her eyes and looked at Lucas, "Yeah I have been, you're never going to believe this…" Brooke handed him the magazine.

_**Tainted Love**_ was splattered across the cover of the latest issue of _Trash _magazine. Lucas was shocked when he realized that it was him and Brooke on the cover. _Details inside of how Brooke Davis committed the ultimate betrayal of friendship…_ "Brooke where did this come from?"

"Oh you're never going to believe that either, the editor of the _Trash_ is Felix." Brooke paused to blow her nose, "You remember Felix from high school right?" Luke simply nodded, "He sent it to me to give us a sneak peak of the latest issue that hits news stands nationwide on Wednesday. Here you should read this I still don't believe it." Brooke handed him a sheet of white letterhead and a manila envelope.

_Miss Brooke Davis:_

_I thought I would be a gentleman and send you a copy of our newest issue… Hot off the presses. I normally wouldn't extend such a courtesy to a slut like yourself but I figured that since you are plastered all over 90% of this upcoming issue that I would let you see it first. A Miss Peyton Sawyer was all too eager to sell out her best friend for a small cash sum. It's amazing how little loyalty people show anymore for people they have known their entire lives. To be totally honest I never even saw this coming. I figured that little bitch you have working for you would flip first but even I did not know that the bonds of sisterhood could be compromised because of someone as insufferable as Lucas Scott. By the way send him my regards. I was going to send him an advanced issue as well but when my photographer said you were shacked up in your New York apartment I figured I didn't need to waste the postage…_

_I fully expect you to sick your legal dream team on me and my magazine, let me tell you right now I welcome it. Mr. Scott's team as well. My sources are ironclad Miss Davis and there isn't a damn thing you or your flunkies can do to halt this issue._

_Best Regards_

_Felix Taggaro_

_Editor in Chief – Trash Magazine_

Lucas was completely floored, then he looked at Brooke and noticed that her eyes were really puffy, "Pretty girl how long have you been looking at this piece of shit?" Lucas asked pulling her close.

"I don't know. The article is so hateful Luke. I didn't know how much Peyton hated me until this very moment. It is implied thru that you and I have been secretly dating since you were still with Lindsey. According to page 22 I destroyed that relationship too. I…" Brooke grabbed the magazine and flipped to the page, "I designed Lindsey Straus's wedding dress with the intent of befriending the bride to seduce the groom." Brooke closed the magazine and threw it across the room.

"We know that it wasn't like that Brooke. We can prove that it wasn't like that." Lucas was still shocked, "Is it really Peyton's story. I mean they aren't making that part up?"

"Nope, there is stuff in that article that only Peyton knew. It talks about the fight we had outside the Tree Hill house. It references what I was wearing." Brooke got up, "Maybe this was all a mistake Lucas."

Lucas grabbed her hand, "Hey I don't think we have been a mistake. This story will go away. Everything is going to work out."

Brooke scoffed, "You don't know Victoria, she is going to use this as ammo to prove that I'm incompetent. The board has already warned me about the amount of tabloid press I receive. They're going to take away the rest of my company. Then what am I going to do?"

"Brooke, we'll get this figured out. I mean we can challenge the legitimacy of the story. It's our word against _Trash_ magazine. I think our odds our pretty good." Lucas said looking at all of the pictures of him and Brooke splashed all over the magazine.

"The problem Luke is that it won't matter what is said afterwards. This will already be everywhere." Brooke sighed, "I thought everything was going so well too."

Lucas didn't know what else to say so he just took Brooke into his arms and let her cry.

Peyton was right around the corner from Brooke's apartment, 'I hope she's home,' Peyton thought, 'I need to get to her before Felix does…'

-0-

Alright.. There is chapter 10. I've already started chapter 11 and I should post it in a few days… Please read and review…

Thanks!

Krystal


	11. Chapter 11

**Psiek:** Thank you.. I don't really like Leyton either… and new rumors are saying Peyton is pregnant… I might have to stop watching… I'm so sad… But at least we have our fanfics… Right?

**B AND L 4 EVER:** I don't honestly know yet if Bruas is going to survive the Peyton mess.. I haven't decided how to write it yet. Thanks for the review…

**Ravencheerleader:** Thanks for the review… Glad you liked it.

**Janelle 1002: **I try to include Bramie… But it's hard when I'm trying to develop everything else… I do love them though… I'm actually thinking about writing a future fanfic with Brathan and Bramie… But I haven't liked anything I've written yet… But I'll put in some more Bramie…

**Gigga: **Thanks for the review… I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far… This upcoming chapter was really hard to write. It was very emotional. I had to draw off some personal experiences to get inspiration. And as far as Jake and Peyton… I don't know what to do with them. Jake is one of my favorite guys from the show and I wish he was on it still… I'm totally going to include more of him…

**Toddntan: **I hadn't posted anything all week because I was busy so I figured I owed two long chapters… Sorry it messed up your review process. LOL Well I know how much you love Peyton, but she's going to have a complete transformation in the next couple of chapters… She's really going to take what Jake said to heart and try to be a better person. Now the real question is will it be too little to late?

In case I forgot to mention before… Thanks to all of my reviewers and all of the story alerts… You guys are a total inspiration.

Lots of love though!

Krystal

Chapter 11

-0-

Lucas had never seen Brooke so crazed before. "Babe I think you should just try and relax, maybe it wasn't Peyton."

Brooke glared in his direction, "Are you honestly going to defend her right now?"

"No, that isn't what this is about," Lucas reached for her hand, "You know I love you Brooke. I just have a hard time believing Peyton could do such a thing to us. Maybe Felix is lying just to make you upset."

"Lucas I am not going to tell you again. Peyton is being a vindictive bitch. She sold," Brooke motioned her hands between them, "us both out." Brooke was looking thru her date planner, "Where is that fucking number?"

"Brooke baby please just come sit down for a minute." Lucas patted the seat on the sofa next to him.

Brooke simply rolled her eyes, "You don't get it do you Lucas? I'm going to lose everything I have worked hard for the past 5 years. Bad press isn't something new for you Luke, you've been engaged like 85 times in the past 6 months."

Lucas was now getting a little irritated, "First of all I have only been engaged twice not 85 times in the past year, plus I didn't hear you complaining an hour ago when I," Lucas got really close to her, "made you scream the way you did." Lucas walked to the kitchen, "Now if you want me to go back to Tree Hill till this blows over I will. But don't you dare act like this doesn't affect me as much as it affects you Brooke because that just isn't fair."

"Look I'm sorry I'm not mad at you Luke, I'm mad at my ex best friend." Brooke sat down with a huff, "I would have never done something like this to her. Not in a million years," Brooke didn't realize she was crying, "I'm just hurt Lucas, Peyton is like my sister and she betrayed my trust. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Lucas rocked Brooke in his arms, "It's alright. It's going to be ok. This will all blow over. You'll see." Lucas was surprised at how vulnerable Brooke was behaving, "Everything is going to be fine pretty girl I promise."

It felt like hours had passed and Brooke was still sobbing lightly in Lucas's arms. Their silence was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. "Oh god Luke, what if that's the press?" Brooke was almost hysterical.

Lucas held her tighter and continued to rock her back and forth, "Relax pretty girl, I ordered some food. I'm sure that's all it is, plus that prick said it wasn't going to be out till Wednesday, it's still Monday." Lucas kissed her forehead, "Do you want me to get the door?"

"No, I'll get it. It's alright; it's just going to be a delivery guy right?" Brooke got up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "I'm not going to become a prisoner in my own house."

"You show um pretty girl," Lucas said tapping her bottom as she walked towards the door. Brooke smiled at Lucas and blew him a kiss before she turned the handle. 'Everything is going to work itself out,' Lucas thought to himself, he was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of a loud gasp followed by a slapping sound. He practically jumped off the sofa and rushed to the door, "Brooke baby who is it?" Lucas stopped when he noticed who it was, "Peyton?"

Peyton looked at Lucas still touching her stinging skin, "I wanted to apologize to Brooke for the way I behaved before and Brooke just slapped me."

"Damn right I slapped you. Peyton we have been friends practically since birth and this," Brooke walked back to the counter and then returned to the door, "this is how you repay that friendship." She threw the magazine at Peyton.

Peyton looked at the cover, "I thought I would have a jump start on this. I guess not."

Brooke scoffed, "Why did you do it Peyton? I mean this could jeopardize my position at Clothes Over Bros. How could you betray me like this?" Brooke said between sobs.

Peyton was about to answer when Lucas silenced her, "I think we should take this inside, Brooke think of your neighbors, this isn't any of their business."

"I don't want her in my house Lucas," Brooke said and she walked away.

"Peyton I'll be right back," Lucas motioned for her to stay.

Peyton wanted to cry, "She is really upset isn't she?"

Lucas returned to the door with a set of house keys and came outside locking the door behind him, "Can you blame her? That was a pretty low blow Peyton. I'm sorry I hurt you but was this really necessary? Come on we're going for a walk, I want Brooke to calm down some. You're lucky all she did was slap you."

-0-

Brooke had heard Lucas leave, 'is he ever going to take my side,' she wondered. "Well I know someone who will take my side," Brooke said dialing Haley's number.

"Scott Residence," Haley said on the other end.

"Hey Hales." Brooke said.

"Are you alright?" Haley said, sounding concerned "Is everything ok? Did something happen? Where is Lucas?"

"Calm down tutor girl," Brooke said chocking back tears, "I found out who the editor of _Trash _is."

"Oh yeah, how did you find out that piece of information smart girl?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"He sent me a copy of the newest issue." Brooke paused, "It's Felix, Hales. And the new issue is all about me and Lucas. Peyton sold us out."

"What?" Haley asked with a gasp. "What do you mean it's about you and Lucas? And what do you mean Peyton sold you out? She wouldn't go to a tabloid…" there was silence, "would she?"

"I didn't think she was capable of it either. But I'm looking right at it Hales. It was in my mail with a letter from Felix telling me that he got the scoop from a one Peyton Sawyer." Brooke sighed, "I didn't think she could do it either, but the articles have too many details that only she would know."

Haley was absolutely speechless, Nathan walked into the room and saw Haley looking faint, "Hales what's wrong. Who are you talking to?"

Brooke could hear Nathan panicking in the background, "You can tell him Hales it's alright."

"Peyton gave _Trash_ a story about Lucas and Brooke. Apparently Felix is the editor and he had them watched. The whole issue is about them. And the way they went behind Peyton's back." Haley was now on the verge of tears, she put her hand over the phone speaker, "I don't know what to say. She's so upset Nate. What do I say?"

Nathan motioned for the phone, "I'll talk to her for a few minutes Hales, go collect your thoughts." Brooke heard muffled sounds on the other end, 'poor Hales,' she thought, 'I really threw her for a loop,' "Hey Davis, what's going on?"

Brooke relaxed a little, "Oh Nathan it's terrible. I received an issue of the magazine in the mail with a letter from Felix detailing what can be found in said issue and how he got his information. I feel deceived by someone I trusted Nate." Brooke sighed again, "The worst part is that it's Peyton. I have never felt pain like this before." She was crying again, "Ever, my heart is breaking."

"Where is Lucas?" Nathan asked balling his fists, he hated when his girls were upset. "Brooke answer me, where is Lucas?"

"With Peyton, she came to New York. I slapped her Nate. I didn't want to hear anything she said. Lucas went to talk to her after I said she needed to leave."

Nathan ran his hands thru his hair, "Typical Lucas. Why is my brother such an idiot? You're upset and he leaves to go rescue Peyton. Do you want Haley to fly back? If you do I'll load her ass on the next flight out."

Brooke smiled, "You know I always wished for an older brother when I was alone as a kid. You are the greatest brother Nathan."

Nathan smiled, "I meant what I said Brooke, I'll send Haley to New York," He looked at Haley who was waiting for confirmation either way.

"No Nathan, I think I'm going to come home tomorrow. See Dr. Shaw; fill her on what's been going on. I'm going to have to call a board meeting before this issue comes out. And I need to contact my legal team, maybe I can stop this before it even comes out. I'll take the rest of today and tomorrow and be out on Wednesday. How does that sound?"

"It sounds fine Davis." Nathan paused to look at Haley who was furiously writing on a piece of paper, 'Tell her I'll pick her up and she's staying with us ' "Hales say's she'll pick you up when you get in and you're staying with us for a few days. We aren't taking no for an answer so don't even try arguing."

Brooke giggled, "Alright I won't bother then. I'll call Haley later ok."

"Now go take a shower and in a few days you can come home to your family," Nathan said with a smile, "We love you Brooke."

"I love you guys too."

-0-

Peyton was sitting there just stirring her cappuccino, "Why did you even order something if you weren't going to drink it?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know." Peyton said, "Is my face still welted?"

Lucas studied her face, "No it's fine now. Why did you come here Peyton after what you did?"

"I thought I would have time to tell Brooke about it before the issue was printed, obviously I was too late." Peyton replied.

"Felix sent her an advanced issue, so it hasn't been released yet." Lucas said sipping his latte, "Just tell me why Peyt? Who were you trying to hurt more? Me or Brooke? Because I pursued her, she didn't have anything to do with my decision to call off our engagement. I had been feeling the distance between us for awhile."

"Why didn't you say anything before? I always asked you if you were ready and you just let me keep on planning our wedding. If you didn't want to get married Lucas you shouldn't have asked me." Peyton took a sip of her now cold cappuccino, "If you were so in love with Brooke why didn't you ask her to go with you to Vegas?"

"I can't answer that because in all honestly I don't know. I didn't realize I still had feeling for Brooke until a week ago." Lucas couldn't help but smile, "I mean she has never been forthcoming about her feelings and that's my fault. I cheated on her twice with you Peyt."

"That was high school. At this point…" Peyton motioned between the two of them, "We have been together a lot longer than you and Brooke ever were. And you cheated on me, your fiancé, with Brooke. So we're even."

"See that's the problem Peyton you only want to talk about how much you have been hurt. Brooke was my first love. I know you and I were together a great deal longer than Brooke and I may ever be, but she always had a piece of my heart. I have always loved her in some capacity Peyton, I'm sorry." Lucas said. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that now. I went to see Felix at the magazine right after the break-up. It was still really raw Lucas. I had just gotten into it with Brooke. I knew you went to her right after you ended it with me and I just lost it. I know there are no excuses for what I did. Brooke is never going to forgive me I understand that," Peyton wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm sorry. When I realized how stupid I was it was too late. Felix already had plenty pictures of you and Brooke all over New York City and he was gonna run the story. Now everyone is mad at me, Brooke, you, Nathan and Haley even Jake is mad at me. It's all such a mess."

"When did you see Jake?" Lucas asked suddenly curious.

"I ran into him in Raleigh. He performs at some club called the Blue Raven. That's where he settled with Jenny, he's a music teacher at a local high school. We were sort of talking when he found out about the tabloid and completely blew up at me. Telling me that Brooke would never do something like that to me and how she is like my sister. Blah blah blah." Peyton wanted to cry again, "He then showed up when I went to see Felix and he kissed me. It turned out to be nothing he just wanted to convince Felix that I was the cheater. Obviously that didn't work."

"Do you still have feelings for him Peyton?" Lucas asked motioning for the waitress, "Can I get another latte. Thanks."

"I don't know how to explain it; I just felt a spark when we were together. Does that make any sense? Like when he touched me…"

"All those feelings came rushing back to you?" Lucas finished.

Peyton snapped her fingers, "Exactly… But how did you" Peyton didn't have to finish the sentence, "You feel that for Brooke too. Now I feel like an even bigger bitch then I did before. Brooke is never going to forgive me. Jake said Brooke was my soul mate and I was going to end up an old lady with tons of cats. He's totally right. I just ruined the best relationship I've ever had." Peyton smiled at Lucas, "No offense."

"None taken," Lucas said, "Jake said you and Brooke were soul mates? I don't understand? If you guys were into each other I'm sure we could charge admission to that show."

Peyton slugged Lucas in the shoulder, "Why does every guy fantasize about girl / girl relationships on the pornographic level? He meant that Brooke and I were soul mates because our relationship has survived everything. Dead mothers, absent mothers, non-existent fathers, cheating boyfriends, stalkers. You name it Brooke and I have braved it together."

"Yeah. So why didn't that occur to you before you called Felix?" Lucas asked finishing his latte, "To use Jake's words why would you screw over your soul mate grasshopper?"

"Grasshopper?" Peyton asked confused, "What does bugs have to do with anything?"

"Karate Kid, you know wax on wax off young grasshopper." Lucas stared at Peyton who still looked confused, "Never mind, bad analogy."

"I was just angry, I mean she was pretending to be happy for us. And I felt like the whole time she was telling me how perfect we were that she was plotting to steal you from me. After you ended our engagement I just lost it. There aren't any excuses for my actions." Lucas touched Peyton's hand and smiled, "You know that was the first time you have touched me and I didn't get all tingly. What happened to us Lucas?"

"I think both of us were just more in love with the idea of us. I mean I wrote a book about our relationship. Unfortunately the book is better than reality. You were safe Peyton; you loved me no matter what and especially after everything with Lindsey. I was vulnerable and I knew you would comfort me. It was selfish on my part." Lucas said with a sigh, "I knew Lindsey couldn't love me the way that you did and I thought Brooke looked at me like an older brother and best friend. I chose you because I couldn't be alone anymore. I mean look at Nathan, my brother used to be a bad ass and now he has everything I have ever wanted."

"You'll get that life too Lucas. Maybe it just isn't right yet. We are only 23 after all. I think a lot of the time with how successful everyone has been we lose sight of that. I hope you and Brooke are happy together. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused," Peyton rose to leave, "I'm going to go back to Raleigh, try and convince Jake to give me a chance. I'll let Brooke cool off and then I'll confront her, tie her up if I have to. Anything to get her to listen to me and hopefully forgive me," Peyton kissed Lucas's cheek; "You should go home to Brooke, before you lose her. I'll always love you Lucas."

-0-

Lucas rushed home to see Brooke, when he got back to her apartment she wasn't there all that remained was a note:

_Lucas:_

_I went to the office, I needed to schedule an emergency board meeting and run damage control scenarios. I also have a meeting with my legal team. You should contact your publisher and see if the magazine will hurt you too. _

_I realized something today when you went running to "save" Peyton. I think you're still in love with her, and I am not going to be the third wheel like I was so many times before in high school. I deserve better then that Lucas Scott. When you have figured out all of your feelings give me a call you know where I'll be._

_I will always love you!_

_Brooke_

After reading it three times Lucas said, "Shit, she isn't running from me again." Lucas picked up the phone and called Brooke's office.

"Clothes Over Bros, how may I direct your call." The receptionist asked.

"Brooke Davis please." Lucas said.

"Miss Davis isn't in the office right now I can take a message or I can transfer you to her voicemail."

Lucas was becoming annoyed, "Look I know she's there, tell her it's Lucas Scott."

"Hold please, I'll see if she's available."

Lucas heard the phone ring thru, "Finally."

"Brooke Davis's office."

"Damn it, I need to talk to Brooke directly, can you put her on the phone now?" Lucas practically demanded.

"Oh hi Lucas, or should I call you Mr. Scum, Scum of the Earth, Scummy Scummy man." Millicent said on the other end.

"Millicent where is Brooke, why won't anyone let me talk to her?" Lucas said.

"Brooke is in with the Board of Directors right now Lucas. Plus she told me she didn't want to talk to you. Maybe you should go comfort Peyton some more. I've heard you're good at that."

Lucas was about to respond when he heard the dial tone, "Bitch."

-0-

Brooke sat in silence as every board member looked over the copied pages of _Trash_ magazine. "So are you and Lucas Scott seeing each other exclusively?" One board member asked.

"Yes we are; I have known him for over 10 years. He's one of my best friends. This story is just the evil rantings of a scorned former boyfriend. Lucas and I began seeing each other after he ended things with Peyton Sawyer..."

"Who is also one of your friends correct?" Another board member asked.

"Yes, she's practically my sister. I would never do any of those things that those articles implied I did." Brooke said trying to stay calm, 'I'm not going to cry' she told herself, 'stay strong.'

The horn-rimmed glasses wearing board member at the end of the table piped in, "Well if you are so close why would Miss Sawyer have gone to the magazine in this first place and said you and Lucas were going behind her back?"

"I have it on good authority that Mr. Taggaro fabricated that information." Brooke felt the tears in her eyes, "Peyton would never betray me like this."

"Well Miss Davis we respect your honesty, have you met with legal yet?"

"No not yet, I thought it was best to talk to the board first." Brooke said chipping at her fingernails under the table, "The pictures aren't fabricated; Lucas and I are in love. But as I said before that relationship didn't unfold until after he ended his engagement to Peyton. Mr. Taggaro is always publishing disparaging remarks about me. I just never knew he was the editor of _Trash_. Not until he sent me that threatening letter and this latest issue of the magazine. Now my career means everything to me. I would never do anything that could jeopardize my position at Clothes Over Bros."

"Thank you Brooke, we're going to discuss this further and let you know our decision. Have you contacted your mother on this issue?"

"No, in case you hadn't noticed my mother hates me and when she finds out I'm sure she's going to demand my resignation." Brooke said from the conference room door.

"Well I don't believe it will come to that Miss Davis, will you be in the office the rest of the day?"

"Yes I'll be at my desk, on the design floor or down in the basement looking at fabric selections. If you can't reach me at my desk call my assistant, Millicent, she'll be able to find me." Brooke said with a smile.

-0-

When Brooke returned to her desk she saw something she wasn't expecting. "Natalie where did those come from?"

Natalie, her front office assistant replied, "I don't know Miss Davis, I just went to grab a water bottle, do you want me to take them?"

"No Natalie, it's fine. I'll take care of it. Can you find Millicent for me?" Brooke said before closing the door to her office. She slid her hurting feet out of the heels she was wearing, "When I wear these I defy gravity," she said aloud.

"I think when you wear heels it makes your legs look incredible," a familiar voice called from behind her.

Brooke jumped, "Lucas you startled me. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Why else would I be in your office. I waited for the blonde girl to leave her desk and then slipped in to see you." Lucas said walking towards her.

Brooke backed away, "Didn't you get my note, Lucas I don't want to see you right now. You need to figure out where your heart is."

Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest, "Do you feel that Brooke?" Brooke nodded, "That's my heart and it only beats for you. I love you Brooke, I only went after Peyton to make sure she was ok. She knows you're angry and that she made a mistake. She doesn't think you're ever going to forgive her."

Brooke felt tears well in her eyes again. "Damn it Lucas why do you do this to me. A guy has never made me so emotional. I'm sure Peyton is upset, I'm upset to that's why I slapped her I was angry. I couldn't help myself. I'm sure we'll survive this, we have survived everything else." Brooke pulled away, "But I don't know if you and I can go on after this. You are always chasing after Peyton, you have never chased after me. I don't want to spend my life worrying that you're going to decide one day that you're in love with Peyton." Brooke backed away further and wiped her eyes, "My heart can't take that again Lucas."

"It's not going to happen again Brooke. I love you; part of me has always loved you." Lucas sighed, "Peyton has always needed me, and you never did Brooke. I don't know how else to explain it. I want to be with you and I promise that will never change again." Lucas kissed her lips softly, "Ever. Now I think we need to take this relationship one step at a time. I want to date you Brooke Davis. I want to take you to fancy restaurants and take you to the theatre. Mostly I just want you with me. I feel like both of us right now are holding our breaths just waiting for something awful to happen. It's never going to Brooke. We will be fine as long as we have each other."

Brooke couldn't take it anymore; she needed to feel Lucas's lips on hers. She didn't hear the knocking behind them. "Miss Davis?" called a voice at the door.

Brooke and Lucas broke apart, "Mrs. Tanner, I'm so sorry. Has the board reached a decision already?"

"Yes, we have decided to keep you on as Creative Director. Everyone makes mistakes, it was very brave of you to set up a meeting with us and put your life out on the line. We appreciated your honesty and respected that you came to us first and didn't go directly to legal to get this story halted and swept under the rug." She took off her glasses, "Personally I feel like you have really grown these past few years." She took Brooke's hand, "I know you're mother doesn't say this so someone has to, I'm proud of you Brooke. Your new collection is absolutely beautiful and Clothes Over Bros is lucky to have you." She turned to Lucas, "You must be Lucas Scott the boyfriend / author. It's a pleasure to meet you. My suggestion to both of you is to just lay low till it blows over. Go to Tree Hill for a few days, when you return to New York I'm sure some other celebutante or pop tartlet will be plastered all over the pages of _Trash_." She went to leave, "One last thing Miss Davis, I forwarded the information you passed out to legal. I'm sure they'll be filing lawsuits against _Trash _and Mr. Taggaro personally for printing such salacious stories about you. He won't be an editor of anything for much longer."

After she left Brooke looked at Lucas and sighed, "Take me home please. It's been a long day."

Lucas kissed her lips, "Anything you say pretty girl."

-0-

Alright everyone there is chapter 11… I hope everyone enjoyed it. It was a really hard chapter to write and since I don't really feel inspired by the show anymore it just gets harder. I wish the writers would seriously wake up… Last nights episode was absolutely awful.

Please read and review…

Krystal


	12. Chapter 12

**BrucasEqlsluv:** Thanks for the review.

**Gigga:** I agree about the last episode. This season has been completely disappointing. Not since The Sopranos have I felt so let down by a television show. I might have to stop watching it soon which sucks because I have been a loyal fan since the very beginning. On a happier note, I'm glad you are enjoying my story. I miss Brucas, although now I really don't want Brucas on the show. I actually just wrote an AU fanfic and the relationships are going to be somewhat different… So maybe I'll get some good buzz about that story as well.

**Brucas224:** Thanks for the review. Glad you love the group storylines, that's what I miss most from the show.

**Brucasfan23: **Thanks for the review… I love hearing from the new readers.

**Ravencheerleader: **I know he wrote it… He's the perfect example of when actors should just do what they know instead of trying to branch out into other things. I agree 100%... It's hard to watch, Brooke is my favorite character and she has the most god awful storylines. I mean she's 22 and she "adopted a teenager" that does not happen in reality. At this point I would be happy with just Brucas friendship like we had last season… This season just sucks…

**Janelle 1002: **I know that was the worst part. Peyton isn't Lucas's pretty girl. Leyton fans can say all they want about boys recycle the same pet names… If my boyfriend called me something I knew he called someone else it would hurt my feelings and I would be pretty pissed off.

**Toddntan: **Well let me start by saying you remain my most faithful reviewer. This chapter was difficult because I used some of my personal experiences. Having a boyfriend who is still friendly with his ex can be tiresome. But Brooke isn't completely over the Leyton stuff… It might actually cause a mini break-up. I haven't decided yet. The show is really bothering me right now so I find it hard to keep Brooke with Lucas, because on the show he is such a tool.

Thanks again to all of the reviewers and the people who set up story alerts… You all inspire me to keep writing… Thanks!

Chapter 12

-0-

"Lucas! Lucas!" Brooke yelled, "Don't stop please."

Lucas became more and more aroused by Brooke's pleas and felt himself thrust harder and harder, feeling her body tense beneath him, one last thrust took him over the edge himself. He fell down on the bed next to Brooke, mesmerized by the rise and fall of her glistening chest, "Do we still have to go back to Tree Hill? I mean you aren't going to lose you're position any longer and Peyton is most likely still staying in my house." Lucas nuzzled next to her, "Can't we stay here and do some more of that."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "We just made love and you want to talk about Peyton," Brooke got up and walked towards the bathroom, "What away to spoil the mood."

"I wasn't talking about Peyton," Lucas said with a hint of attitude, "I was talking about Tree Hill."

"No," Brooke said, "You weren't you said you didn't want to see Peyton because she is still at your house. Well you can just stay here if you want but tomorrow afternoon I'm going to Tree Hill." She turned on the shower, "With or without you."

"What is wrong with you?" Lucas said coming into the bathroom to talk, "I told you I was sorry I went to Peyton why isn't that enough for you. I mean I called off my wedding to be with you that should mean something."

Brooke turned off the water, "What!?" she yelled opening the shower curtain, "I never asked you not to marry Peyton. I never asked you to come over to my house in the middle of the night, I never asked you for any of it Lucas so stop trying to put this all on me."

"But you are the one that told me you still had feelings for me." Lucas was confused, "So umm yeah this is all because of you."

Brooke couldn't believe she was hearing this, "I told you I never felt we had closure, I never once said that I still had feelings for you Lucas. Not once, I was trying to figure out a way to design Peyton's wedding dress. That's the only reason I said anything to you."

"Well even if that's how you want to remember it, we still ended up sleeping together and that was because you made me come back to your house." Lucas said trying to hand Brooke a towel, "What does it matter, we're together now and Peyton Sawyer is the furthest thing from my mind why can't they be enough for you."

Brooke stormed out of the bathroom and walked into her closet sopping wet. "I can't be around you right now Lucas. I am not going to be your scapegoat. Your relationship with Peyton was messed up way before you came to my house that night and if you can't see it then you're an even bigger idiot than the sappy bastards you put in your book." Brooke said buttoning her top and pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked finally noticing that she was practically dressed.

"I am too old to be dealing with your high school drama Lucas Scott. My heart can't take another 'I love you I just love her more' speeches." Brooke grabbed 2 pieces of Louis Vutton luggage out of her closet and began to pack, "I need some time. This whole tabloid thing really threw me, and I don't think you're over Peyton; you made that perfectly clear when you decided you needed to talk about her not even 2 minutes after you had been inside me." Brooke got right in Lucas's face, "I am too good for you Lucas and I think you have known that for years… I just figured it out. Goodbye Lucas," Brooke said picking up her purse and her bags. "Maybe we can try this again when you aren't attached to someone else."

Lucas was trying to process everything that was happening, "Brooke wait, you're being ridiculous. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the airport. I'm going to catch an earlier flight, whenever you leave give the keys to Bernie downstairs." Brooke put her hand on Lucas's cheek and kissed him softly, "I hope we can get past Peyton Sawyer someday."

Lucas knew he had to say something great to make her stay but Lucas couldn't find the words, 'Damnit, you're a writer say something!' he thought to himself, "Brooke I love you. Please don't go."

Brooke turned to Lucas with tears in her eyes, "You wrote 2 books about your undying love for Peyton and all you can do is stand there and tell me you love me? Grow up Lucas," and before he could say anything else she was gone.

-0-

Nathan awoke to hear his phone ringing, he glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand, '1:30 Jesus Christ someone better be dead,' "Hello."

Brooke was trying to talk between to sobs, "Hi Nate."

Nathan sat up quickly, "Brooke, what's the matter is everything all right?"

"Is Haley awake?" Brooke asked.

Nathan got out of bed, "No Brooke, tell me what's wrong. Is Lucas alright? Did something happen?"

"Don't wake Haley, stress isn't good for the baby, I'm at Tree Hill airport. I just broke up with Lucas." Brooke said looking at the few people left in the airport. A couple of them were staring at her.

"OK, I'm coming right now just let me find my keys." Nathan said as he threw on a pair of jeans and scribbled down a note for Haley.

"You don't have to come get me Nathan; I'll just call a cab. I just didn't want to go home by myself. And I know Haley wanted me to stay with you guys. This is all such a mess." Brooke said putting her head in her hands.

Nathan was already at the car when he realized he was on the house phone. "Brooke I'll call you right back," Nathan said, hanging up before she could protest.

"Hello," Brooke said.

"OK I'm on my way, and we can go somewhere and grab breakfast and you can tell me what happened." Nathan said, "Do you want to talk until I get there?"

Brooke let out a huge sigh, "Yes that would be wonderful."

Twenty minutes later Nathan pulled up to arrivals and spotted Brooke by the luggage terminal, "Hey Davis why so blue?"

Brooke smiled when she saw Nathan and threw her arms around him, "I'm so glad to see you Nate. Thank you for coming to get me."

Nathan picked up her suitcases, "Don't mention it I wasn't doing anything anyways." In the car Nathan looked at Brooke, "So are you going to tell me what happened between 4 when we last talked and now?"

"Well Lucas ran after Peyton after the whole tabloid thing, but you know that already. I was upset so I went to Clothes Over Bros to meet with the board of directors. It went well and Lucas showed up at the office and told me he loved me. Then everything was fine." Brooke paused, "We went home and had sex, and then he started talking about Peyton right after."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing and almost ran his car into a tree, "What do you mean right after?"

"Like he rolled over and said 'do we have to go back to Tree Hill? Peyton will still be at my house,' when I confronted him on it he tried to tell me it was my fault his wedding was called off. At that point I just lost it, he broke up with Peyton I never asked him to, and he was going to stand there and make me feel guilty because I said we never had closure. I decided I couldn't fight with him anymore, so I got dressed, told him we needed a break and came home."

Nathan couldn't think of anything to say so he just shook his head, "Unbelievable, my brother is fucking unbelievable. I'm going to have to talk to him you know that right?"

Brooke was about to respond when her cell phone rang, "Hey tutor mom. Everything is fine we're right around the corner; I'll tell you all about it in the morning. I don't want you to stress about it right now. I'll see you in a few minutes, bye."

"Has he tried calling you at all since you left?" Nathan asked, signaling for the turn onto his street.

Brooke scrolled thru her call log, "Nope."

"Douche bag." Nathan said, shaking his head again.

-0-

Peyton had driven practically all night to get to Raleigh. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do when she got there but first things first she needed to be in Raleigh. She got out of her car at a Motel 6, "I need to get a room please?"

"How many?" the clerk said thru the window.

"It's just me," Peyton said with a smile, "Is there internet access in the rooms?"

"Yes, but you have to put a credit card on hold to activate it."

"That's fine. I want the best room you got," Peyton said. The girl handed her the receipt, a parking sticker and her room key, "207," Peyton said aloud. When she found the room she went inside and got on the bed and drifted to sleep. 5 hours later Peyton woke up feeling refreshed. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and turned it on. She connected to the internet and went to people search. "Jake Jageleski," she said as she typed it in. She waited for the page to load and found 3 Jake's in Raleigh. Peyton wrote the street addresses on her hand and changed her clothes, "I need a plan," she said aloud.

Peyton drove to the first address and decided this one had to be Jake's house. There were hand shaped turkey drawings in the front window. Peyton got out of her car and after she walked up to the front she saw that the turkey drawings all said Jenny in the corner. She held her breath and knocked on the door.

A young woman answered the door, "Yes can I help you?"

"Ummm I'm looking for Jake Jageleski people search listed this as his address. I'm sorry I must have written it down wrong." Peyton turned to leave.

"Wait, Jake will be back in a few minutes he just went to take Jenny to school. You can wait inside if you want?" She said opening the door.

"I don't want to intrude; he didn't even know that I was coming by." Peyton said feeling uncomfortable.

"Look I don't know who you are but he'll be right back so it's fine if you wait inside."

"Alright I guess I could wait a few minutes." Peyton said coming inside.

"See that wasn't so hard," She put out her hand, "I'm Marley, Jenny's baby sitter. Sometimes I help Jake with the house work since he doesn't have any other help and raising Jenny on his known is hard enough."

Peyton nodded and looked at he pictures on the wall; she paused when she saw one of her and Jake with an infant Jenny in her arms. Peyton smiled, "I can't believe she's 9. I feel like we just took that picture."

Marley smiled, "I thought you looked familiar. You didn't tell me you were 'the' Peyton."

Peyton felt her cheeks flush, "Well I'm not the only Peyton I'm sure but yeah I'm the Peyton from that picture" and Peyton glanced over the others, "And that one too." Peyton was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the front door.

"What are you doing here Peyton? I told you I didn't want to see you." Jake said setting down his keys.

"How did you know I was here?" Peyton said.

"The comet is out front," Jake smiled, "You're never going to get rid of that car." Jake returned to reality, "I have to go to work. I don't have time for this today."

Peyton walked to him, "Jake I needed to see you. I went to see Brooke and she doesn't want to forgive me yet. But everything will work itself out. The only thing missing is you. I was mad at Brooke because of everything that happened with Lucas. But without all of that happening I wouldn't have come to Raleigh and we wouldn't have ran into each other. Don't you see all of this was a sign?"

Jake had pain in his eyes, "Peyton is can't take the chance that you're going to fall back in love with Lucas. My heart can't take it, and I certainly I won't put Jenny thru that either. I'm sorry Peyton but I just can't."

Peyton didn't notice she was crying, "But Jake don't you think we could try? Please. I'm not in high school anymore. I want to be with you. Please Jake."

Jake wiped his eyes, "No Peyton. I have to be a parent first."

"Ok. I tried." Peyton said, "I just want you to know one thing before I go."

"What's that?" Jake said lighting a cigarette.

Peyton kissed him, grabbed her keys and left.

-0-

"Haley it's over. It was an incredible 2 weeks but obviously it wasn't meant to be." Brooke said hugging a pillow, "The worst part is that we just obliterated a 5 year friendship that's going to take us 10 years to get back."

Haley hugged her, "Oh Brooke, it will be ok. I know that Lucas loves you. He has been so happy recently. And I know that's because of you. Don't give up on him yet, I'm sure he's planning something great."

"I hope you're right Hales," Brooke stood up, "Enough about me. Isn't today the big appointment?"

"Yes it is," Haley said rubbing her stomach, "I'm glad you're here. It means I don't need to get a sitter."

"Oh I get it. I'm going to become live in help." Brooke said with a smile, "Perfect. Where is Jamie?"

"He should be with Nathan downstairs." Haley said, "My appointment is in like an hour so we can talk a little while longer…"

"Nope. Not going to happen. Today is all about Baby Scott. Go have lunch with your hot husband." Brooke said pushing Haley out the door, "We can talk later when we're picking out little girl names."

Haley smiled, "Are you sure Brooke, you haven't had to watch Jamie by yourself in…"

Brooke put her hand up to silence her, "I am perfectly capable of watching my god son for a few hours. Now get out of here before I change my mind." After Brooke said goodbye to Nathan and Haley she went in the living room with Jamie. "So handsome what are we going to do today?"

"Can we play Rock Band Aunt Brooke?" Jamie said with a smile.

"I guess. I don't really know how to play. So you'll have to show me." Brooke said grabbing the guitar.

"Aunt Brooke did you and Uncle Lucas get in a fight?"

"Now why would you ask a thing like that?" Brooke said kneeling to his level.

"Because you have been crying since you got here yesterday and I know Uncle Lucas still hasn't called you because I heard you tell Momma." Jamie said looking ashamed that he was eavesdropping.

"We just had a misunderstanding Jamie," Brooke said ruffling his hair, "Everything is fine. So how do I work this thing?" Brooke said pointing down to the guitar.

"You're holding it wrong," Jamie said with an eye roll. "Amateurs…"

Brooke laughed and said, "Well I'm a pretty good student. You will only have to show me once," Brooke raised her left hand, "Scouts honor."

When Nathan and Haley pulled back up to the house they were greeted to loud music. "What is all this?" Nathan said walking in the living room to find Brooke jumping off the sofa with a plastic guitar strapped to her chest.

Brooke quickly resumed acting like the adult, "Rock Band. Jamie was showing me how to rock out," Brooke said trying to catch her breath, "Oh Nathan don't look at me like that. I've seen you do a lot worse."

Haley walked in, "So is this what the new baby has to look forward to James Lucas Scott?"

Jamie ran over to his mother, "I'm sorry Momma."

"Are you under the impression that you're in trouble?" Haley said with a smile, "I'm just glad you'll be able to teach your little SISTER how to be cool."

Brooke heard Haley say 'sister' and she squealed, "I knew it. I knew you were having a girl. I can't wait to help with the nursery. Oh Hales we should totally do a Parisian theme complete with little poodles and an Eiffel Tower mural." Brooke hugged Haley, "We're having a girl! I didn't think Scott men made girls."

Haley just laughed, "Well this Scott could."

-0-

OK there is chapter 12, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know Brucas broke up. But I had to do it… It will all work itself out… Just have faith.

Please review…

Thanks!

Krystal


	13. Chapter 13

**Brucasfan23: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter… Thanks for the review. I'm going to incorporate your names into this upcoming chapter… I still haven't decided on a name yet but yours were so cute… Oh and I had thought about using Brooke as a middle name too… Since she's the god mother.

**Ravencheerleader: **Yes Lucas Scott is an idiot… On the show and in my fanfic. Thanks for the review.

**Photobooth Romance: **Thanks about the Jake comment I notice a lot of stories where that happens too. Jake appears solely as Peyton's new boyfriend. His story is going to develop more with Peyton and without her. I had also hoped it pointed out that Peyton is just as fickle and indecisive as Lucas. Thanks for the review.

**Tanya2byour21: **Thank you for the review… I would love to see another Naley baby. I want them to have a girl too… I don't want Peyton to be pregnant on the show. I think the Leyton storyline already has enough going on without bringing in a baby…

**Toddntan:** Thanks for the review… I look forward to reading yours every time I post a new chapter. Lucas is an idiot and he may have just completely blown his shot with Brooke. For now Jake is going to be maintaining his distance from Peyton.

So this next chapter takes place a few days after Thanksgiving… Brooke is still at Nathan and Haley's and has been avoiding Lucas like the plague. I'm also writing in the Julian character. I absolutely love LOVE love him. I am changing his back story a little though… He never had a thing with Peyton.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and setting up story alerts. You guys are totally awesome…

Chapter 13:

"Brooke honey are you ok?" Haley called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah Hales I just think I just have the stomach flu or something." Brooke sighed, 'You know it isn't the flu,' she thought to herself. She opened the door, "It's not the flu Hales… I think I'm pregnant."

Haley pulled Brooke into a hug and listened to her begin to cry, "Oh honey. I have a home pregnancy test in my bathroom let me go get it. If it's positive, we'll make you a doctor's appointment for this afternoon."

Brooke sat on the sofa with a box of Kleenex when Haley returned with the test box Brooke felt her world changing, "It's amazing Hales. 6 months ago I was desperate to be a mom. Now that it could very well be a reality I don't think I can do it."

"You need to call Lucas when we find out," Haley said rubbing Brooke's back.

"If I'm pregnant it isn't going to change anything between me and Lucas Hales. I can't be with someone who doesn't really love me." Brooke said crossing her arms.

"But Lucas does love you Brooke. And deep down inside you know he does." Haley said, "Now do us both a favor and go pee on a stick. Then we can figure out the rest of our day."

Brooke smile, 'Haley is so pragmatic,' she thought, 'it's amazing sometimes.' Brooke stood up, "Tutor-mom tell me everything is going to be ok?"

Haley grabbed her hand, "It will all be alright." As Brooke went down the hall Haley thought about calling Lucas but realized if she did Brooke would run away and who knows where she would go or when they would hear from her.

Nathan entered the living room and found Haley deep in thought, "Babe what's the matter? Is it the baby?"

"I'm fine Nathan, just fine." Haley padded the seat next to her, "Come here."

Nathan sat down next to his wife and held her tight. He put his other hand on her stomach and said, "So have you thought of any names yet?"

"A couple… Nothing for certain yet but I like: Leah Brooke, Brianne Grace and Alexia Grace. I'm just amazed we're having a girl. I thought Scott's only had boys." Haley said with a smile.

"Keith and Karen had Lily. Last I checked Lily was a girl." Nathan said trying to lighten the mood.

"I miss him sometimes." Haley said letting a few tears fall down her cheek, "Especially when Jamie wants to be around Dan."

Nathan was still concerned for his wife, "Hales you're crying tell me what's wrong?"

Haley had opened her mouth to tell him about Brooke when she was interrupted, "Haley it's got two pink lines. According to the box that means I'm pregnant. I'm going to…" She stopped when she saw Nathan.

"You're pregnant?" Nathan asked. Brooke started to cry again, and at the sight of her Haley began to cry harder. Nathan motioned for Brooke to sit on the other side of him, "What's with the tears Davis?"

"I always thought that when I was pregnant, it would be incredible. I would be in a great relationship and a baby would just be that perfect addition to our lives." Brooke put her head on Nathan's shoulder, "This isn't how its supposed to be at all."

"When are you gonna tell Lucas?" Nathan asked, trying to stay calm, "He has a right to know."

"I know he does, but I won't let him hurt my baby as much as he has hurt me." Brooke scowled, "I want to make sure that home test is accurate before I go telling everyone I'm knocked up."

Nathan turned to Haley, "And why are you crying babe?"

"I'm going to be an aunt." Haley sobbed, "And Brooke is upset and she should be excited." Haley thought back to that time in high school when everyone believed Brooke was pregnant and Haley had found her drunk in a corner at Tric, 'I can't be pregnant anymore Hales.' She decided at that moment that she would respect Brooke's wishes to keep her baby a secret till she felt it was right. Haley smiled and squeezed her hand.

Brooke knew what she had been thinking about, "See but since you are actually pregnant, I can't find you crying in the corner drunk." Brooke began to laugh.

Nathan looked at a giggling Brooke and turned to Haley who was also laughing hard, "I do not understand women." Nathan said getting up, "I do not understand women at all. I'll pick Jamie up from school. Why don't you guys go shopping till Brooke's appointment?" Nathan kissed Haley tenderly and then kissed Brooke's forehead, "It will be alright Davis."

Lucas lay in the bed he had recently shared with Brooke. Brooke was still at Nathan and Haley's and Peyton was still crashing at his house so Brooke had let him stay at her house. Lucas's phone rang, "Hello."

"Are you still mopping around Davis's house?" Nathan asked.

"Pretty much" Lucas said with a sigh. "How is she doing?"

"Fine," Nathan lied, "Come meet Jamie and I at the Rivercourt, he misses you."

Twenty minutes later Lucas arrived at the Rivercourt, Nathan and Jamie were already there, "Hey there Jamie." Lucas said messing up the little boy's hair.

"Hey Uncle Luke" Jamie said running towards the basket.

"Hey Nate," Lucas said, "So why did you really drag me out here?"

"So we all really missed you on Thanksgiving" Nathan said throwing another ball in Jamie's direction.

"I'm sorry Nate I just figured Brooke wouldn't want me there." Lucas said running his hand thru his hair.

"When are you gonna get over it man?" Nathan said, "This is your fault. You have to know that, I mean come on right after you two had just finished having sex. You're lucky she didn't kill you."

Lucas looked angry, "I can't believe she told you that. She completely freaked out over nothing. I had been talking about Tree Hill, not PEYTON! I can't express that to her enough."

Nathan smirked, "Of course she told me. Davis and I don't have many secrets. That happens when something as insane as a sex tape comes out and you're the stars. She was fragile already about the whole tabloid thing and you running after Peyton. Why did you even mention her name at all?"

"Peyton and I have been thru a lot together. She was my friend before she was my girl friend. Brooke knows that because she was there." Lucas paused, "You know what the funny part is I would cut off Peyton completely if it meant Brooke would take me back."

Nathan looked at him with a confused look and got up to go shoot hoops with his son, "Is that honestly what you think she wants, because if it is Luke… I'm glad she dumped you."

"What does that mean Nate? That I…"

Nathan interrupted, "That you brought this on yourself, that's exactly what it means. Brooke has always let you come crawling back." Nathan was angry now, "She's been taking you back since you cheated on her the first time… with Peyton. And the best solution you can think of it to just sever all ties to Peyton? They might not be talking right now, but that will change Lucas. They always work their shit out. You needed to prove to Brooke that this time would be different, that she would be first in your mind and you went running after Peyton. You needed to prove that you loved her more than you loved Peyton and you failed Luke."

Lucas looked perplexed, "I don't understand what you mean Nate."

Nathan walked away, "Then you aren't ever going to understand big brother."

They had been sitting in the doctor's office for what felt like forever. Brooke was fidgeting and Haley was trying to keep her relaxed. "If you are pregnant stressing isn't a good idea." Haley said.

Brooke was about to reply when the doctor came in and stood in front of the two girls, "Well I have the results of your blood test Miss Davis, you're pregnant. I need to know the date of your last menstrual cycle and how regularly you have been sexually active since that date?" The doctor looked up at Haley who was noticeably pregnant.

"I'm not Brooke Davis," Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well let's see my last period ended September 30th and I have been regularly active since about the middle of October." Brooke said picking at her nails.

"Well I would like to do an initial ultrasound, but I'm gonna go ahead and guestimate you're about 7 weeks along. I'll know more after the ultrasound." The doctor looked down at his notepad, "Here is a referral to an Obstetrician / Gynecologist." The doctor said handing the slip to Haley. "Brooke I need you to lie down please and pull your shirt up a little." Brooke listened to what she was being told, "OK this is going to be a little bit chilly." He said as he squeezed jelly on her abdomen, he looked at the machine and said, "Miss Davis would you like to see your baby?"

For several hours it seemed Brooke just sat on the couch staring at the ultrasound picture in her hands. She didn't hear the door open, "Aunt Brooke! Aunt Brooke!" Jamie screamed running into the living room. "What's that?" he said looking at the picture in her hand.

"Oh it's nothing," Brooke said putting it in her purse, "How was school today handsome?"

"It was ok; after dad picked me up we went to the Rivercourt with Uncle Lucas." Jamie said.

"Sounds fun," Brooke smiled, "Why don't you go upstairs and feed Chester." As Jamie ran off she said, "Oh and check on your mom, I think she's lying down."

"Brooke?" Lucas said behind her.

Brooke wiped her eyes and turned, "Oh hi Lucas."

"Have you been crying?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, can we go for a walk or something I need to talk to you?" Brooke grabbed her purse and her sweater.

"Brooke look I know you said you didn't think a relationship with me right now, but I love you. You have to believe me I love you." Lucas pleaded.

Brooke was crying, "Lucas I'm pregnant."

Lucas was stunned, "You're pregnant, when did you find out?"

"This afternoon, I had been feeling pretty sick the last few days and then I realized my period was late. I took a home test this morning and a doctor confirmed it this afternoon." Brooke opened her purse, "Here" and she handed him the ultrasound picture.

Lucas looked at it and saw a small white mass with a line pointed to it that said 7 weeks. Lucas felt light headed and needed to sit down, "This is our baby."

Brooke was crying, "Yeah Luke that's our baby."

Lucas pulled her into him and let her cry, "Brooke please come home. I know we can make this work. Please baby come home." Lucas pressed his hand to her tight stomach. "Did they tell you a due date?"

"He said end of July, early August. I have a referral to an Obstetrician / Gynecologist. I need to make an appointment." Brooke sighed, "And as far as moving back in with you, I don't think that's a good idea right now. The majority of miscarriages happen within the first three months. Miscarriages are generally caused by stress. And let's be honest, you stress me out."

"But Brooke you're pregnant with our child." Lucas frowned, "I want to be there."

"I understand that Lucas, but right now I don't want to be with you. I already talked to Nathan and Haley about it this morning. I'm going to stay with them until you move back to your place." Brooke removed his hand from her stomach and practically whispered, "I would never ever keep you away from your child. But while she is inside me, you need to keep your distance. I'll let you go to big doctors appointments and I'll let you feel when she kicks, but that's where it stops Lucas. And believe me saying this to you is killing me. But I have to think of the child growing inside me and I think this is what's best."

Brooke started to walk back towards Nathan and Haley's house when she heard running behind her, "So that's it. Now you're just going to walk away. You haven't changed Brooke Davis not one bit. You asked me in high school why I couldn't let you in and the truth was because I was scared. I was so scared of loving you completely and I know I fucked up when I ran after Peyton and I know I screwed up when I started talking about her after we had made love but please Brooke you have to believe I love you. I want to be with you." Lucas felt the rain begin to fall. "And I know deep down inside you know that." Lucas grabbed her and pulled her to him, "You have to."

Brooke couldn't help but reminisce about the first time they had been out in the rain, she had just left his house after giving him the letters she had written to him over the summer and he went after her and said he loved her. Brooke felt the rain coming down harder, "I know you love me Lucas; I just don't know if you still love Peyton. I would have forgiven you eventually but now I feel like I can't because I have to think about the person growing inside me. I have to put this baby first, and because of that I'm going to stay with Nathan and Haley. I'm sorry."

Lucas didn't know what else to do, he was fighting a loosing battle, "But I love you pretty girl," Lucas said and he tilted up her chin and kissed her.

At first Brooke couldn't pull away, it felt right for them to be kissing in the rain. Then all she could think about was Peyton and she broke away from his warm lips, "I'm sorry Lucas." Then she started to run back to Nathan and Haley's house.

Lucas pulled into the driveway of Brooke's house, killed the engine and sobbed in the driver's seat. He looked up only when he heard tapping on his windshield. Lucas didn't recognize the guy outside his car, but still rolled down the window and said, "Yeah."

"Lucas Scott?" He said.

"Yeah that's me you are?" Lucas asked.

"Julian Baker," he said shaking Lucas's hand. "I'm a producer from Los Angeles. I want to talk to you about _An Unkindness of Ravens_; the studio I work for would like to turn it into a movie. Now can we go inside? I'm getting soaked here."

Lucas didn't know if he could trust him or not, "I don't know if you should come in. How do I know that you are who you say you are?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me Lucas." Julian said with a smile.

Lucas rolled up the window and got out of the car. He motioned for Julian to follow him inside, "Now what were you saying about _Ravens_?"

"I work at Warner Brothers and I guess someone there read your book. They were amazed you hadn't already signed on with a studio. To be honest I didn't read your book till I was on the flight here. And let me tell you Lucas it was really incredible. I loved the parallels between both of the female leads. There has been speculation that they are one and the same. Is it true?" Julian said sitting down on the arm chair across from Lucas.

"No. Brooke and Peyton are two completely different people." Lucas said annoyed, "So you want to make my book into a movie?" Julian nodded, "Well I'll need to think about it, how long are you in Tree Hill?"

"As long as it takes Lucas, it was really great to meet you. I'm staying at the Hilton; give me a call when you make your decision." Julian said as he turned to leave.

Nathan knocked on the door, "How are you feeling? When you didn't come down to dinner right away Haley was worried."

"I'm fine Nate. Lucas asked me to move in with him. He said we could make this work, but I'm not convinced yet." Brooke smiled, "I'll be right down, I'm starving."

Nathan turned, "So are you excited at all?"

"Of course I am Nate; I guess I just thought things would be different when this happened. But I'll be fine; I'm just a little confused. When I told Lucas I was pregnant he told me he loved me and he kissed me." Brooke laughed, "It took everything I had not to go home with him then and there."

"Well you can stay here as long as you need to. I'm pretty awesome at getting take out. And I am great at midnight craving deliveries." Nathan laughed, "Ask Haley, she demanded fresh peaches at 2 am once. Nothing is open around here at that hour. I had to work a miracle. Now come on, I think it's time you tell Jamie, he's been all weird since he saw you crying downstairs."

Brooke sat down at the dining room table across from Jamie who looked upset, "What's the matter handsome?"

"Nothing," Jamie said with a frown.

"I have some cool news for you." Brooke said with a smile.

"You and Uncle Lucas are getting back together?" Jamie said with a hint of excitement.

"No we're not sweetie, but I have something else to tell you that's even better than that."

"OK," Jamie said barely looking up from his plate.

"I'm going to have a baby." Brooke said with a slight giggle.

"I'm gonna have another little brother or sister?!" Jamie jumped out of his chair.

Nathan, Haley and Brooke all looked at each other and started laughing, "No honey, Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are having a baby. Their baby will be your cousin." Haley said.

"But momma, why isn't Aunt Brooke's baby going to be our baby too?" Jamie said looking like he was going to cry.

Haley put Jamie on her lap, "I won't be able to do this much longer Jimmy Jam." She said staring are her stomach. "You will still be able to play with Aunt Brooke's baby. It just won't be your little brother or sister. Does that make sense?" Jamie still looked confused. "OK let's see. You know how Daddy and Uncle Lucas are brothers?" Jamie nodded; "Well they're brothers because they have the same par..." she trailed off when she realized where this was headed.

"I got it Hales," Nathan said, "Jamie." Jamie turned to look at him, "Your Uncle Lucas is my brother and that makes you his nephew right?" Jamie nodded. "OK so any kids he has would be my nieces' and nephews' which would make them your cousins." Jamie nodded again, still looking a little confused.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"But Aunt Brooke is my god mother and Uncle Lucas is my god father. Wouldn't that mean that their baby would be my GOD brother or sister?"

Haley, Nathan and Brooke all began to laugh again, "Honey, we'll explain it to you when you're older. Just know that Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are still going to be your god parents, but they are going to this baby's REAL parents." Haley said with a huff, now she felt confused.

"OH!" Jamie said and returned to his chair. "Are you going to have your baby when momma has hers Aunt Brooke?"

"No honey, my baby isn't due till next summer" Brooke smiled.

"That's a long time," Jamie said in between bites of chicken.

"Tell me about it," Brooke said.

Brooke knew that Lucas wouldn't be home when she headed to her house, 'Haley said he would be out with Nathan most of the day' she thought to herself. She let herself in and headed to her bedroom, she was only there to grab a few things when she heard someone knocking at the door. 'No one knows I'm here' she thought. She opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Julian looked confused, "Oh I must have pulled up to the wrong house."

"Which street number are you looking for?" Brooke said trying to be helpful.

"Ummm," Julian pulled out his notebook, "2208 Lighthouse Lane?"

Now it was Brooke's turned to be confused, "OK you got the right address who are you looking for?"

"Lucas Scott," Julian said, "Are you Mrs. Scott I didn't read in my paperwork that he was married."

"No my name is Brooke Davis, this is my house. Lucas has just been staying here for a little while… While he tries to get rid of an unruly tenant at his place." She said not being able to ignore how attractive he was.

"Oh are you the Brooke Davis?" Julian said removing his fedora hat, "I have read all about you. Julian Baker," he said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Baker." Brooke smiled.

"Well if Lucas isn't here I guess I should go." Julian said.

"What business do you have with Lucas if you don't mind me asking?" Brooke replied.

"Oh I'm a producer at Warner Brothers I talked to Lucas a few days ago about getting his book turned into a movie."

"_The Comet_?" Brooke asked, "Wow that was fast it hasn't been out that long."

"No ummm, _An Unkindness of Ravens_ actually. Has he written other novels?"

"Well his first novel was _An Unkindness of Ravens,_ and his second novel _The Comet _was just released. When you said you had read all about me you meant the book didn't you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, would I know you from somewhere else? I don't get out much, but pardon me for saying Miss Davis, I don't think I would have ever been able to forget your face." Julian smiled now.

Brooke felt her cheeks redden 'is he flirting with me?' she thought, "Oh, well I run a clothing line and originally when you said you had read all about me I thought you were talking about magazine stuff."

"No I was talking about Brooke Davis from _Ravens_ I didn't think the name could be a coincidence." Julian looked down again, "Well thank you so much Miss Davis, I won't take anymore of your time." Julian was almost completely out of the courtyard, "The physical description of you from the book doesn't do you justice…"

Brooke smiled and giggled, "I could call Lucas if you want. I know where he is."

"No I don't want to seem bothersome. Thanks though," Julian went to leave again then he felt something come over him, "Brooke would you like to get a cup of coffee with me. I'm getting tired of hotel food but I haven't been brave enough to go out and find anything better."

Brooke hesitated, 'you're pregnant with someone else's baby' she thought to herself, 'do you know how wrong it would be to go on a date someone else?' "It's only for a cup of coffee?" Julian nodded, "Alright come inside for a minute. I have a couple things I came here to get first and today was the only day I had time to come by."

Julian sat down in the same armchair he had the other day when he was here with Lucas, he watched her head down the hall, 'damn' he thought to himself. When Brooke returned with two small pieces of Louis Vutton luggage he stood up, "Here let me carry those to your car."

"Thanks," Brooke said. "So you're gonna follow me right?"

"Brooke I would follow you anywhere…" Julian said without thinking.

Brooke was blushing again, "No I meant to…"

Julian grabbed her hand, "I know what you meant. And yes I'll just follow you. Don't take me anyplace too far off the beat-n-path; I don't wanna get lost going back to my hotel."

"I can't make any promises about that, you want a good cup of coffee right?" Brooke said getting in her car, she popped the trunk, "Can you just sit those in my trunk on your way down the driveway? Thank you again for getting those for me."

"No problem." Julian said as he closed the trunk and then headed for his car.

Brooke hurriedly pulled out her cell phone, "Hello?" Haley said.

"Hey Hales I'm having a problem I need your help." Brooke said.

"Are you cramping? Is something wrong with the baby? It's important to remain calm." Haley said sounding out of breath.

"No the baby is fine. I think I just agreed to go on a date with someone." Brooke said pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the main road.

"You finally agreed to dinner with Lucas. That's great Brooke." Haley said sounding thrilled.

"No it isn't with Lucas, his name is Julian Baker, he's some producer…"

"I know who he is Brooke," Haley began, "Lucas told me about him. How did you meet him?"

"Well I went by the house to grab some more of my comfortable clothes and he knocked on the door," Brooke paused to signal and make sure Julian was still behind her. "It was him, he was looking for Luke. Anyways we started talking and he was totally flirting with me Hales. He asked if I would have a cup of coffee with him. So I'm going to take him to a local spot. Is this gonna be bad? He's really cute tutor mom. Now I'm freaking out I don't know what to do."

"OK relax, it's just coffee. Which you can't have by the way," Haley reminded her, "It's baby for the baby."

"I know Haley; I've been reading that baby book you gave me. So are you gonna tell me what to do?"

"If it's just coffee I don't see what the problem is." Haley was now worried, "You should probably tell him you're pregnant though."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "What does that matter if we're just going to get coffee Hales?"

"It totally matter Brooke, Lucas is going to shit a brick when he finds out." Haley gasped, "What if he tries to make a move on you or something?"

"Hales, we're going to be in a public place, and we just met I don't think there's going to be any type of move making." Brooke giggled, "You're such a mom."

"Well one of us should be worrying about your baby." Haley snapped.

"That isn't fair and you know it. I'm going to go I'm pulling into the parking lot." Brooke paused, "Lucas Scott made his own bed now he has to fucking lie in it."

When they reached the counter Brooke turned and said, "So what kind of coffee are you going to get? I think I'm just going to get a bottle of water and a rice-crispy treat."

Julian put his hand on the small of her back, "I think I'm going to get a hot green tea and I might try a rice-crispy treat too."

Brooke felt her whole body tingle under his touch, "It's funny that neither of us are going to order coffee since this is a coffee house."

"I never liked the taste of coffee," Julian bent down and whispered in her ear, "I just wanted to go out with you and getting coffee sounded like a safe bet."

Brooke felt her heart racing, "Well how about we just order 2 rice-crispy treats and then go grab lunch somewhere and we'll safe the rice-crispy treats for desert." Brooke reapplied her chap-stick, "Cause you know that's the whole point of a meal… desert."

Julian's mind was spinning, 'she's totally into me right?' he thought, "They got up to the counter, 2 bottled waters and 2 rise-crispy treats," he said pulling out his wallet to pay.

When they got out to the car Brooke got a sweatshirt, "I'm so cold. December is such a weird time of the year. Sometimes it's super hot, humid and sticky; other times its rainy and freezing cold."

"I love the way the rain smells. And then afterwards everything looks so clean. I would live in a place like Seattle if I could make as much as I make now…" Julian said with a laugh. They walked across the street to a little pizza place, "See I had no idea this place was even here."

"It's because you didn't have a proper tour guide. So what have you seen while you've been in Tree Hill, the airport, your hotel room and my house?" Brooke asked. Brooke held up 2 fingers to the girl at the counter.

Julian grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her towards the booth the waitress was now standing by. When they were seated Julian looked at Brooke, "Am I being too forward? Because I can stop if I'm making you uncomfortable?"

Brooke sensed that he really wanted to get to know her better, "Julian you seem like a really sweet guy but I have something to tell you that might change how you feel."

"I'm sure whatever it is, I won't mind." Julian smiled, "I'll tell you some horror stories about California girls later."

"OK, well it's best for me to just blurt stuff out," Brooke took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Julian was genuinely surprised, "Well that wasn't what I expected you to say."

"So what kind of pizza can I get you two today?"

"We need a few minutes please." Brooke said, "It you want to leave I completely understand, I'll get you back to your hotel."

"I'm just confused I guess. You were flirting with me right? I didn't imagine it. And we were sort of touchy feely." Julian rubbed his head, "I never once got the impression you were unavailable."

"I am available." Brooke said, "OK do you want me to start from the beginning?" Julian nodded, "…So that's it, now Lucas and I are just friends. I found out I was pregnant after I had already broken up with him."

Julian took a second to let everything she had just said sink in, "So _Ravens _was set in high school right?"

Brooke didn't know what that had to do with her being pregnant but she responded anyway, "Yes."

"So I met Lucas and he doesn't seem like that great of a catch. And from the book Peyton Sawyer seems pretty level ended, why do you guys keep fighting over him?" Julian asked signaling for the waitress to appear, "Do you mind if I order? I'm hungry."

"No go ahead, I'm hungry too. And we don't really fight over Lucas." Then Brooke thought about their lives for the past 6 years. "OK but it isn't really that simple."

"No I understand it's complicated, but it doesn't have to be. Brooke are you in love with Lucas, if you are that's fine. I totally understand. I'll get my pizza to go and find my way back to the Hilton." Julian put his hand over hers, "But I think that if you were in love with Lucas you wouldn't have agreed to come out with me."

"I'm not in love with Lucas, I'm afraid of him hurting me again like he has so many times before. Does that answer your question?" Brooke said rubbing her fingers against his.

"How about after pizza you drive me back to the hotel and you can have a few days to think about it." Julian said taking out a pen and a small sheet of paper, "This is my room number at the Hilton and my cell number. I want you to call me when you're sure either way."

The rest of the time Brooke and Julian spent together felt extremely awkward; Brooke pulled into the Hilton parking lot and got out of her car. Julian parked his car and walked towards her, "I had a really nice time with you Brooke." He could see the pain in her face, "Hey enough with that. I'm glad you told me, I respect your honesty."

Brooke was leaning against her car, "Is it wrong that I wish we had met 3 months ago?"

"No," Julian smiled and ran his finger tips over her exposed waist line, "Now you better get home, pregnant women need lots of rest. Would you hit me if I kissed you right now?"

Brooke's breath caught in her throat, "No…" She didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying before she felt Julian's lips crash against her own. Part of her wanted to pull away but instead she deepened the kiss. When they pulled away Brooke felt that her lips were swollen.

Julian took a few steps back, "Goodnight Brooke Davis…"

So I am sure some of you are shocked by the ending… But I had to write it. Lucas has been making me so crazy recently and I have seriously fallen for the Julian character. I totally want some feedback, even negative if you feel it…

Krystal


	14. Chapter 14

So here is chapter 14, something was up with the reviewing so I got a couple messages saying they couldn't review… So thanks to everyone that could, thanks to those who did story alerts and thanks to those who sent pm's.

Chapter 14:

When Brooke got home Haley and Nathan were waiting for her like parents ready to bust a kid our past curfew, "I'm home now you guys can go to sleep." Brooke said walking towards the hall.

"Brooke come here please. Tell us about Julian." Haley said from the couch.

Brooke sat down, "I told him I was pregnant Hales, like from the get go."

"Wow Davis you have more skills then I thought, scoring guys while your pregnant." Nathan said as Haley elbowed him in the side.

"So what happened after you told him you were pregnant, does he know that Lucas is the father?" Haley asked.

"After I told him I was pregnant he asked if I was in love with Lucas." Brooke said.

"And of course you said yes right?" Haley responded matter-of-factly.

"No Hales, I said no. Which is the truth before you say anything" Brooke sighed, "It was incredible spending time with someone that didn't care that I was Brooke Davis or who I didn't worry was going to go run back to Peyton."

"So what are you saying this producer guy Julian is your new boyfriend," Haley looked upset, "Even though you're pregnant with Lucas's child?"

Brooke noticing the shrill said, "It isn't like that at all. Hales if you met him you would understand, he's funny and he seems really interesting. I won't know entirely what he's about until we spend more time together. Tomorrow I'm gonna take him around Tree Hill." Brooke said with a smile.

Nathan sat up, "So let me get this straight this guy Julian came here to proposition Lucas about turning _Ravens_ into a move. He runs into you at your house and you two hit it off. You go to lunch, you tell him you're pregnant and he doesn't care at all." He looked at Haley, "He sounds pretty cool babe."

"Now I'm going to go to bed now, you should get some rest too tutor mom." Brooke looked at Haley, "I think you would really like him if you got to know him."

"Brooke what about Lucas? He is hell bent on trying to make you see things his way; he's going to flip when he finds out." Haley said.

"Since we aren't together anymore Lucas is just going to have to deal. We're adults we can raise this baby together," Brooke smiled, "But maybe Julian will be there too. It's too early to tell. Plus it would totally be gross to take it to a sexual level. So you have nothing to worry about. Oh and he's only in town unless Lucas agrees or disagrees to his proposal. Then I'll probably never see him again. So you won't have anything to worry about."

After Haley and Brooke had both gone to bed Nathan crept outside to make a phone call, three rings later a voice picked up, "Hello?" he said groggily. "Luke it's Nate."

"I was asleep man. Is Brooke alright?" Lucas asked sounding much more alert.

"Brooke is fine, the baby is fine. I don't want to worry you or anything but that Julian guy has been trying to put the moves on Brooke. I thought you might like to know." Nathan said worrying about betraying Brooke's trust, but knowing if the situation was reversed and Luke didn't tell him Nathan would pulverize him.

"Who is Julian?" Lucas said sounding half asleep again.

"That producer guy" Nathan said, "So just tell him one way or the other if you want to do a movie and send him back to California."

"How the hell did they even meet?" Lucas wondered.

"Brooke went by the house yesterday to pick up some clothes and he stopped by looking for you. Apparently they hit it off because they practically went on a date right after that." Nathan was almost whispering.

Lucas's heart was racing, "I'll take care of it," Before they hung up Lucas said, "Hey Nate… Thanks." Lucas was now wide awake he glanced at the alarm clock and couldn't decide if he should go see Julian now or wait till the morning. 'I'm already awake,' he thought. At 2:30 am Lucas began pounding on Julian's door.

Julian opened wearing a t-shirt, pajama pants and a robe, "Lucas it's almost 3 in the morning. Whatever you have to say to me can wait till morning." He went to close the door but Lucas pushed it open.

"No what I have to say needs to be said now. Stay away from Brooke Davis. Do you understand me Julian? Stay away from her." Lucas wanted to punch him.

Julian didn't want to wake the people on his floor so he opened the door wider and allowed Lucas to come in, "She told me she was available Lucas."

"Well did she tell you she was pregnant?" Lucas looked for Julian's face to register surprise, "Wait… She told you she was pregnant and you still went out with her?"

Julian grabbed a bottled water from the mini bar and sat down at one of the chairs pushed in at the desk, "Yeah it was one of the first things she told me actually. And before you yell that you're the father I knew that too. Is there anything else I'm missing?"

"Just stay away from her, she's confused right now and we're trying to work on our relationship." Lucas said balling his fists.

"She didn't seem too interested in working on your relationship when she was with me last night." Julian paused, "I'm not going to apologize for wanting to hang out with Brooke Davis she's one breathtaking woman."

"What kind of man are you? Trying to seduce a woman when she is pregnant with another man's child?" 'Especially when that woman is Brooke and that child is mine' Lucas thought.

"I asked her if she was in love with you and she said no Lucas. She said she didn't trust you not to hurt her again. And those are her words not mine." Julian glanced at his watch, "Now it's late and I have a big day that starts in like 7 hours. Do you think you can leave now?"

"Go back to California Julian, I don't want to make a movie with you," Lucas thought that would be all it would take.

"It's a shame you don't want to do the movie with me Lucas, it would have been a great film," Julian smiled, "But I think I might stay in Tree Hill a little while longer, thanks for your concern though."

Lucas didn't know what else to do so he punched Julian in the face, "Stay away from Brooke, I'm not going to tell you again." Lucas's hand felt like it was on fire, he slammed the door when he left and headed home. 'Tomorrow I'm gonna deal with Brooke' he thought.

Peyton had painted every surface of the old record store red. She was sort of getting high from the fumes when she could have sworn she heard the front door chime open, she headed up from the back, "We're closed." She said without looking up.

"I can come back I guess," Jake said turning to leave.

"Jake?" Peyton said excitedly.

"Hey Peyton, I just wanted to come and see how you were doing. I had been in Tree Hill for Thanksgiving." He pulled out a cigarette, then smelling fumes he put it away, "I get it… Red walls for Red Bedroom. Very…"

"Literal?" Peyton finished.

Jake laughed, "So how are things? Has Brooke forgiven you yet?"

Peyton motioned for him to follow her outside, "No, but she has enough going on right now. I had heard that she and Lucas broke up again and that she has been staying at Nathan and Haley's place. Oh and then Nathan told me she found out she was pregnant a week ago." Peyton slouched again the wall, "So I'm sure it will be time soon for a Breyton intervention."

"Breyton?" Jake asked finally lighting his cigarette.

"It's a Brooke-ism." Peyton laughed, "It's a combination of our names Brooke and Peyton."

"Leave it to Brooke to come up with something so weird." Jake said, "So they broke up huh? Did you try and get back with Lucas when you found out?"

"No, I called him to check on him but he hasn't called me back. I'm pretty sure they broke up because of me." Peyton sighed.

"Well I'm sure that tabloid shit didn't make anything easier." Jake said flicking his ashes, "I think you and I should become friends again. You know just to see where it goes. I missed talking to you these last weeks when we didn't talk." Peyton opened her mouth to speak, "Let me make one thing clear I am not letting you into my life again because I want a relationship."

"I understand completely," Peyton said, "So where is Jenny."

"She's with grandparents. My dad had a stroke last year so they don't come to Raleigh as often as they used to." Jake smiled, "They keep trying t lure me back to Tree Hill."

OK there is chapter 14, it was mostly a transition chapter… I've written about half of 15 but I decided there wasn't really anything I could move to this chapter…

But I did post 13 today too and that chapter was much longer than normal so I guess it all evens out…

If you review… Try reviewing to this chapter and not chapter 13. Something was up with the reviewing for that chapter…

Thanks!

Krystal


	15. Chapter 15

**Etfanalltheway:** Thanks for the review. I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to make this story go. I love love Brulian but I will always have a soft spot for Brucas.

**IamCaroline:** Thanks for the reviews. I love Brulian, so I don't know what I'm gonna do about this story. Obviously I think if Brooke picked Julian, I would have to write Nathan and Haley freaking out about it… So it might be fun to explore for awhile longer…

**B.:** Thanks for the review… Lucas from the show has been so annoying I can't get inspired when I write stuff about him… If the show doesn't change soon he might have to like die… J/K

**CrimsonGoddess01:** Now first things first, the scene with Brooke and Julian being in the pizza place and she just blurts out she's pregnant totally came from my life. One of my best friends actually went thru that. She was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby and she met the most incredible guy. (They just got married in June) So it does happen I've witnessed it. I'm glad you liked the punch, I wanted to use it since it happened on the show but there was no way in hell it was going to be about Peyton. The Jamie scene was totally fun to write too because little boys can be so literal, Jamie reminds me of when my younger brother was small. 

**Miralinda:** Thanks for the review…

**Bella:** Sorry you're not digging Julian in my fic. Any reasons why? And I'll try and work on it…

**Long Live BRUCAS:** You're totally right Brucas has plenty of problems without me writing more, but I'm still going to include Brulian definitely for a few more chapters, I'm not sure past that. I know I wrote in a pregnancy, and its weird the idea of her wanting to be with someone else, the core 5 are like 23. People forget that sometimes because the show makes them all act like old people. I was 23 and single not that long ago and you do weird stuff sometimes… like kiss random dudes. Remember Brooke Davis used to be a bit slutty, but that's why we love her. She isn't fake…

**To the Anonymous Reviewer:** I was just pointing out all of their flaws. Some stories have them getting together and poof everything is like this magical perfect relationship. Brucas has some major BAGGAGE people. In the beginning I just wanted to show that it was perfect because they were in that 'honeymoon' stage, when reality kicks in all of those same problems and doubts come back.

**Brucasfan23:** Thanks for the review… You brought up a great point… It doesn't matter to her potential relationship with Julian that she is pregnant with Lucas's baby. They still have like 7 months before a baby is even there. So Julian is going to be in the next several chapters and maybe after that… it depends on what kind of mood I'm in.

**Brucas224:** There is going to be plenty of Brucas scenes in the upcoming chapters with them struggling to find a middle ground as far as the baby is concerned…

**Tanya2byour21:** I love the Julian character on the show and since I'm so disappointed with everything else… I had to add him to this story. The next few chapters with have lots of Brucas and lots of Brulian. And I don't like Rachel, so we'll see where it goes. I'm not even sure yet.

**Ravencheerleader: **Why does everyone hate Peyton? LOL I can't understand… I mean isn't she totally realistic??? (*sarcasm*) I love Julian too… The show has totally put me into a funk… Reading all the great fanfics is the only thing keeping me sane as far as this show goes…

**Todd: **I think I'm gonna keel over… You had something positive to say about Peyton… LOL I never thought of Jake and Rachel. I might have to incorporate that in a different story… What would that be Jachel? Glad you liked Nathan telling Lucas… I wasn't sure if that would work since the whole rest of the story he has sided with Brooke. It's funny that you said a triangle cause I'm pretty sure that was where it was gonna go, Brulian is totally gonna date, but Brucas is gonna come together over baby stuff, I'm just not sure yet which guy she's going to pick in the end yet. And I don't think I'll know till I write it out… Oh and by the way it's spelled A-N-O-N-Y-M-O-U-S… LOL

Brooke awoke at 6 am and spent 30 minutes in the bathroom with morning sickness. After eating some crackers that Haley insisted she keep in her room she took a shower and felt better. She went into the kitchen and found Haley at the table, "Hey tutor mom."

-0-

So I know its been awhile and I'm totally sorry… But I plan on posting tons of new info this week… I was recently inspired again and it had nothing to do with Tree Hill. So this is coming from a love place…

I just finished reading the Twilight series. Those books were like CRACK! I never had any desire to read them but I was bored so I picked up the first one and I was hooked, after one long sleep deprived week I finished the entire series… If any of you have read them I'm sure you can totally understand… Anyways on to Tree Hill…

Please enjoy!

Chapter 15:

-0-

"I heard you this morning. The vomiting should go away in a few weeks." Haley sipped her water, "Did you eat some crackers? That always used to settle my stomach."

"Yeah Hales, they did the trick." Brooke grabbed her purse, "I'll be back in a few hours. I wanna show Julian the pier at sunrise… It's the best."

"Be careful Brooke." Haley said with some concern.

"I will." Brooke smiled, "I promise." Brooke pulled into the Hilton parking lot and headed off in search of Julian's room. She knocked on the door and when it opened she gasped, "Oh Julian what happened to you?"

Julian closed the door behind her, "Lucas. He knows we went out yesterday."

Brooke was trying to decide if it was Haley or Nathan that ratted her out, "Does it hurt?" Brooke said touching his swollen eye.

Julian flinched, "No, it happens all the time." Julian laughed gently touching her hand to remove it from his face. "He seems to think you guys are going to work out your problems and live happily ever after." Julian put a hand around Brooke's waist, smiling at the concern on her face, "It doesn't hurt Brooke I swear."

Brooke sighed, "I'm going to kill him."

"Don't worry about it," Julian smiled, "So are you going to mind being seen out in public with me?" Julian pointed, "You know looking like this?"

Brooke shook her head, "No I don't care what people say, but if you wanted to reschedule I would understand."

"I had trouble sleeping, how about you come back over later and we can rent a couple movies and eat popcorn?" Julian said.

"Sounds great," Brooke said and she turned to leave. Julian touched her hand and pulled her into a hug.

-0-

As Brooke left she knew exactly where she was headed. She parked in the driveway next to his stupid car. She let herself in and walked to her bedroom. He was still asleep. Brooke sat next to him for a few moments and was debating killing him or crawling in next to him. "Lucas Eugene Scott!" She shouted in his ear, "Get up right this minute!"

Lucas jumped and tried to focus on where the noise was coming from. He rubbed his eyes and realized it was Brooke; he grabbed her hand, "If you wanted to join me you could have just rolled me over and got into bed." Lucas pulled her against him, "I wouldn't have minded waking up to your pretty face."

Brooke pushed away from him, "I'm not here to crawl in bed with you Lucas. I just left Julian's hotel room. What on earth were you thinking when you punched him?" Brooke moved her hair behind her ear, "He could press charges you know."

Lucas smirked, "He isn't gonna do shit." Lucas sat up now. "And I had to teach him a lesson."

"Lucas we are not together. That isn't going to change and you don't have any control over who I choose to date. It isn't any of your business." Brooke felt like she was gonna be sick.

"Who you think you need to fuck is totally my business Brooke." Lucas ran his hands thru his hair, "In case you forgot," Lucas tried to touch Brooke's abdomen, "You're having MY baby." Brooke ran to the bathroom and was sick, she heard Lucas behind her, "How long does that go on?"

Brooke took the water glass off the counter and filled it, drinking slowly, "Haley said it is the worst in the morning and during the day if you haven't eaten anything."

Lucas started rubbing her back, "Maybe you should eat something. There's plenty of food in the kitchen."

Brooke moved away from his touch again, "I think I should come home," Lucas's face lit up, "Before you get too excited, I think you should go back to your place. I miss my bed. And I don't really want to have to explain myself to Nathan and Haley."

"Peyton is still at my place, I told her she could stay till she was back on her feet," Lucas said.

"Well that's your problem. I'm pregnant Lucas and I want to be comfortable." Brooke sighed.

"I don't want you here by yourself." Lucas began sounding angry.

Brooke huffed and walked towards the kitchen, "I should have never told you I was pregnant…"

Lucas was hurt by her words, "That isn't fair Brooke. You can't shut me out. You promised me that I could be around."

"I am perfectly aware of what I said Lucas." Brooke pulled a bottle water from the fridge and crackers from the pantry and went to the couch, "I just can't believe you punched Julian."

"He was just so smug about everything. I lost control, I'm sorry."

"You should be apologizing to Julian Lucas. Who even told you we went out, it was only like 12 hours ago?" Brooke said, "I need to know who to scream at."

"I'm not going to tell you. They were just looking out for me." Lucas patted her hand, "We just don't want you to be reckless."

"Lucas I am not being reckless there is nothing wrong with me going out with Julian while he is in town." Brooke paused, "Which according to him isn't going to be much longer anyways since you said you didn't want to do the movie with him."

"That's right." Lucas said, "I don't think doing a movie right now is a good idea. In 7 months we're going to be focusing on a newborn and I want to be able to give you my full and undivided attention."

Brooke sat down at the counter and began picking apart a bagel, "If I hadn't gone out with Julian would you be considering his offer right now?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

'How does she do that?' Lucas thought staring into her beautiful hazel eyes, "Honestly… I was thinking about it. I mean they want to make _Ravens_ into a movie. My book, our life into a movie" Lucas ran his hands thru his hair, "The whole idea of it all is so overwhelming."

Brooke touched his hand, "Lucas you seem to really want to do this movie. What is stopping you?"

"You," Lucas sighed. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone for such a long period of time. What if something happens and you need me and I'm 3000 miles away shooting in LA? I would never forgive myself Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "Luke we can get thru this together. Maybe you can talk to them about shooting here locally? I mean Tree Hill is here, they would save money on building 'Tree Hill' on a soundstage somewhere because everything is pretty accessible."

Lucas sighed again, "Why do you have an answer for everything?"

"It's a gift," Brooke laughed, "Now I think you should really consider it Luke, I know you want to see your book become a film."

"You have always been able to read me," Lucas huffed, "How do you know me so well?"

"Lucas I've loved you in some form or another practically my whole life." Brooke moved her hand, "I'm moving back in, you can stay…" Brooke saw the smile on Lucas's face, "in the room upstairs."

Lucas hugged Brooke, "Thank you Brooke…"

Brooke got up to leave, "Can you move your stuff this afternoon? I wanna come home."

"Yeah no problem," Lucas walked her to the door, "Thanks again…" After she was out of earshot he continued, "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and sooner or later you're going to realize that."

-0-

Peyton was busy moving in sound equipment when she heard the door chime, "Jake?" she called.

"Nope," A familiar voice called from the front.

Peyton ran to the door and hugged the stranger, "Brooke I was hoping you would come by."

Brooke pulled away, "This doesn't mean I have completely forgiven you yet."

"I didn't assume anything I promise," Peyton walked to the bench to sit down, "So how are you feeling?"

"Jees can anyone in this town keep a secret?" Brooke laughed, "And to answer your question I'm fine. A little bit of morning sickness, but other than that I'm as right as rain."

"I never did quite understand that saying. I mean how right is the rain anyways?" Peyton asked mostly to herself.

"I feel better when it rains," Brooke smiled, "It makes everything look so clean and pure."

Peyton knew she was stalling, "What's on your mind B. Davis?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I behaved in New York." Brooke sighed, "And I wanted to apologize for sleeping with Lucas while you guys were still engaged."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, "Does it hurt Joan?"

Brooke looked confused, "Who the hell is Joan?"

"You are Joan, as in Joan of Arc," Peyton laughed again; "You have become such a martyr Brooke. I'm the one that should be apologizing, if I hadn't gone to the tabloids with that story you and Lucas would be on cloud 9 about now." Peyton sighed, "Celebrating the upcoming birth of your child together."

"Lucas and I were having issues before the tabloid mess… I think that just made us notice it quicker. I don't think he's over you yet, and until he can prove to me that he's over you. We're just going to be friends; I have to put this child first." Brooke sighed, "Oh and by the way I am not a martyr." They were laughing when Brooke began again, "So I heard you ran into Jake, how did that go?"

"Terribly," Peyton smiled, "But he might be moving back to Tree Hill…" Peyton pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, "I blew it with the tabloid thing. He said I wasn't the Peyton he remembered."

Brooke grabbed her hand, "It's ok. He'll see the error of his ways soon enough."

"So does this mean you forgive me for the tabloid stuff?" Peyton said.

"Not even close, but I can't hate you Peyton. I know you would take it all back if you could. But I'm not ready to move on completely. I need a little bit more time, I'm moving back to the beach house this weekend." Brooke went to leave. "You know just in case I need my best friend…"

-0-

Haley was sitting down thumbing thru a baby name book when she felt a kick, "Hey there baby girl," Haley said pressing her hand against her swollen abdomen.

Nathan walked in, "Who are you talking to babe?"

"Emma," Haley replied.

"Emma huh?" Nathan smiled and sat next to his wife, "Did she kick?"

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and placed it under hers, "She did. And currently I like Emma. What do you think?"

"It's cute," Nathan replied feeling the tiny bubbling under his hand, "What about the middle name?"

"Penelope I think, you know after Brooke." Haley smiled, "Do you like that name sweetie…" Haley said looking at her stomach, "Emma Penelope Scott."

Nathan laughed as he felt the bubbles again. "I think she approves."

"What's so funny daddy?" Jamie said walking into the room.

"Come here Jimmy Jam," Haley said motioning for Jamie to come to her.

"Yes mama," Jamie said rushing towards his mom. Haley took his hand and pressed it to her abdomen. Jamie felt the movement under his hand and jumped, "What is that?!" he almost screamed.

"That is your little sister." Haley said with a smile.

"Wow," Jamie exclaimed, "Does it hurt mama?"

"No baby, it sort of tickles." Haley said.

The family turned when they heard the front door open, "Hey everybody" Lucas called.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said.

"What did I miss?" Lucas said staring at the perfect family scene on the couch.

"Emma kicked." Haley said.

"Emma?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I think I've finally picked the perfect name for my baby girl." Haley said, "Emma Penelope Scott."

"That's great Hales, I have some news too." Lucas said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Nathan said.

"Brooke is moving back in with me. And she said I could stay with her." Lucas smiled.

"That's great Luke; does that mean she's going to stop seeing Julian?" Haley asked.

"I'm pretty sure it does," Lucas sat down on the sofa across from them, "Oh and I'm going to go see Julian tonight. I think I want to do the _Ravens _movie with him and I should probably apologize for punching him last night."

"That's great Lucas…" Haley smiled, before everything he said registered, "You punched him in the face last night? Why on earth would you do a thing like that?"

"Because he was trying to get into Brooke's pants." Lucas said with a huff.

Haley turned to look at Nathan, "I can't believe you told him about Julian and Brooke." Her eyes narrowed, "What is wrong with you?"

"Come on Hales, it was totally my job to tell my brother that his baby's mother was getting down with someone else." Nathan said looking at Lucas for help.

Haley slapped him, "They went to dinner for crying out loud. Brooke is no longer the slut we knew in high school." Haley shook her head, "That sounded completely different in my mind." She raised her finger at Lucas and Nathan, "Don't you dare laugh at me."

"It doesn't matter, she's moving back in with me and I'm gonna make her see that I'm the one for her Hales." Lucas smiled, "Now I'll see you guys tomorrow." He rubbed Jamie's head, kissed Haley and hugged Nathan before he headed to the Hilton.

-0-

Julian got up to hear a knock at the door, "Hey there pretty lady." Julian said with a smile.

Brooke leaned up and kissed his swollen eye, "Does it still hurt?"

Julian pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Not anymore."

Brooke giggled, "OK so I brought Wall-E, The Dark Knight and Fred Claus. I wasn't sure what you would be into." Brooke held up her other hand, "Oh and I got popcorn and other snacks and one of those pop right in the oven lasagna's. I totally had a craving, hope that's ok."

"Sounds perfect Brooke." Julian took the bags from her hand and disappeared in the kitchen.

Brooke met him in the kitchen, "Do you mind if I change. I didn't want to stop in town wearing sweats and a ratty shirt."

"Yeah, go ahead into the bedroom, I won't peak I promise." Julian said, reading the back of the lasagna box. Brooke skipped off to the bedroom and didn't bother closing the door. Julian looked up and saw her shadow removing her top. Julian edged closer to the room and peaked just as she shimmied out of her jeans. 'Her body is amazing,' he thought to himself as he watched her turn towards the mirror and rub her slightly swollen abdomen. His heart was racing so he went back to the kitchen before he did something embarrassing.

Brooke returned in a pair of Juicy Couture sweats and a tank top, "Why are you so red?"

"It's hot in here, I just turned on the oven," Julian said taking a breath.

"Oh," Brooke sighed, "She grabbed the movies and headed to the living area, "I thought it was because you watched me change."

Julian tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "I didn't watch you change."

"Yeah you did…" Brooke giggled, "I saw you in the mirror."

Julian sat down next to her, "So which movie are we going to watch first?" trying desperately to change the subject.

Brooke smiled and grabbed The Dark Knight, "This one, I loved Heath Ledger. His life was just so tragic," Brooke shook her head, "Plus I heard he was totally scary in it."

"He was an incredible guy," Julian added.

Brooke got up to put the movie in the DVD player and when she returned she straddled Julian, "So did you see anything that you liked before?" she said in a seductive tone.

Julian's heart was racing, he could feel her breath on his face, he could feel himself becoming aroused and the smell of peaches and honeysuckle was making him crazy, "Yeah I did," he said picking her up and placing him beside her.

Brooke was confused, "What's wrong?"

"Look I'm completely into you and I can tell you're feeling me too," Julian sighed, "But that just felt a little weird," Julian touched her stomach, "Brooke you're pregnant."

"I know I'm pregnant, I'm sorry. My hormones are just out of control," Brooke felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, don't be sorry. You're lucky you're pregnant." Julian sighed, "That just means that whatever we're doing we have to do it really slow. And I'm not your boyfriend, if you're horny talk to Lucas." Julian shuttered at the thought.

Brooke pushed back from him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything." Julian kissed her hand, "I can really see myself with you. And as long as I'm in Tree Hill we can have movie nights and dinner dates and just be with each other. But I think a relationship is out of the question right now, Lucas punched me last night after he found out we had dinner what do you think he would say if he knew I had kissed you?"

"He would have a heart attack," Brooke said trying to remain serious, "So if I slept with Lucas you wouldn't be upset?"

Julian rubbed his head, "No, I don't think I would have any right to be. It's just hormones right and Lucas seems more than willing to help" Julian put his arm around her, "But as long as you're pregnant and we're getting to know one another I guess it's ok if that's what you want."

Brooke was even more confused than before, "I don't understand."

"It's weird for me to have feelings for you Brooke. It scares me a little actually. I just met you and I can't get you out of my head and it fucking sucks because the studio had been telling me to come out here and try and swoon Lucas Scott for months now and I thought a different project was more important. I keep kicking myself about it now." Julian sighed.

Brooke knew what he meant, "I bet I didn't make it any easier last night when I said I wish we had met 3 months ago huh?"

Julian laughed, "No you didn't. But hey look at it this way. We have like 7 months to hang out without having to worry that sex with complicate things."

Brooke laughed, "Yeah that's true. OK I see your point." Brooke reached for the remote, "Is kissing still alright?"

Julian laughed and pulled her close, "Abso-FUCKING-lutely." Two hours later, Brooke was curled up in his lap fast asleep. The sound of her steady breathing was relaxing. He felt himself begin to doze off as well when he heard a low knock at the hotel room door. He looked thru the peep hole and froze; he opened the door, "Hey Lucas."

Lucas looked at Julian's swollen eye and was overcome by a wave of guilt, "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah," Julian said trying to stay calm, "Give me just a second, we can go for a walk." Julian closed the door without inviting him in. He walked over to the couch and lightly shook Brooke, when she opened her eyes he said, "I'll be right back. Lucas is outside." He saw the panic in her eyes, "He doesn't know you're here." He lightly brushed his lips against hers. Julian tried to relax; Lucas was going to know something was up if his heart kept thumping like that. He opened the door to see Lucas still waiting, "Let's go," Julian said closing the door behind him.

"I wanted to say sorry about the whole punch thing last night," Lucas ran his hand thru his hair, "It's just that Brooke and I have A LOT of history and she had like just told me she was pregnant and that she was only going to be thinking of our child, then my brother said you went out with her and I lost it."

"I understand completely." Julian said stuffing his fidgeting hands into his pockets, "I know I haven't known her as long as you have but I can tell she's a great girl."

"Yeah," Lucas said thinking about what he had let slip away, "Well I didn't come over hear to talk about Brooke, I wanted to talk to you about _Ravens_…"

"Last I heard you weren't interested," Julian said pushing the down button on the elevator.

"Yeah well that was mostly me being angry about Brooke." Lucas said, "I was wondering if it was at all possible to shoot _Ravens _here in Tree Hill. You know with Brooke being pregnant I don't really feel comfortable leaving her alone for months at a time."

"That's understandable," Julian said, "I can talk to the people at the studio. "You would have to fly out to LA a couple of times, but I don't think they would have a problem with shooting the movie here. It's probably the most cost effective option."

"Well let me know what you find out, I should head home." Lucas said. "Again, I'm sorry about your eye."

"No worries Lucas it's in the past." Julian said with a smile. "Do it again though and I might have to punch you back."

"It won't happen again." Lucas replied and shook Julian's hand as he left.

When Julian returned to his room he let out a huge sigh of relief, "Brooke?" He called out, "Lucas said he's going to do the movie, can you believe it." He searched the room and didn't find Brooke anywhere; he finally noticed the note on the kitchen counter:

_Julian:_

_I decided that just in case Lucas came back with you to your room that I would sneak out… This is totally high school. I had fun with you tonight, I'll come over tomorrow and we can watch the other movies I brought. How does that sound?_

_Kisses!_

_Brooke_

-0-

Lucas smiled when he saw Brooke's car in the driveway. He quietly let himself in, 'this is how it should be,' he thought to himself. He walked thru the living room and grabbed a cold bottled water from the refrigerator. He didn't realize Brooke was behind him until he felt her ice cold hand on his shoulder, "Christ Brooke you scared me."

"Sorry," she giggled.

Lucas was staring at her, "God Brooke you are so beautiful."

"Thanks Lucas," Brooke said staring at herself in a pair of boy cut shorts and a tank top, "I think I look like a mess."

"Nope," Lucas smiled, "I think you're glowing." Lucas edged closer and touched her waist. He could feel her heart hitch in her throat. "What's wrong pretty girl?"

"Nothing," Brooke sighed, "My hormones are just out of control. I never noticed it when Haley was pregnant with Jamie and I haven't noticed it now, but her and Nathan must have fucked like rabbits."

"That bad huh," Lucas asked sipping his water.

"It's almost unbearable."

Lucas stepped closer, "Well is there anything I can do?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I don't think so," she walked back to her room, "Goodnight Lucas."

Lucas found it hard to go to sleep knowing that Brooke was right downstairs. He was finally able to drift off to sleep some hours later…

Lucas woke up when he heard the bedroom door open, "Lucas?" Brooke whispered.

"Yeah Brooke what is it?" Lucas asked sitting up. He noticed she had removed her bra since he saw her last and he could see her nipples peaking thru her thin tank top.

"Can I come in?" She asked uncertain.

"Sure," Lucas moved her and padded the bed next to him.

"OK this doesn't mean I wanna get back together or anything. But I need a favor," Brooke was fidgeting.

"Alright, it must be important or you wouldn't be fidgeting like that." Lucas rubbed his head and yawned.

"I was wondering if we could have sex." Brooke asked rather fast.

Lucas was quiet for a moment, "I don't know if I can do that without you having feelings for me anymore. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Brooke said, getting up to return to her room.

"Brooke," Lucas called, "Is it really bad?"

Brooke giggled, "Yeah, I've been having these totally insane dreams and I've been waking up all wet, hot and bothered. It's weird." Brooke went to the door, "Thanks for listening Lucas."

*WARNING SEX SCENE*

Lucas couldn't let her just walk out like that, "Brooke?" He said when she turned he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately.

In between kisses Brooke struggled to say, "Are you sure?"

Lucas pulled her back into his bedroom and slammed the door behind them, "Hell ya." Lucas didn't really care in what capacity he had Brooke right now. He pushed her back onto the bed and pulled off her top and panties and began kissing her from head to toe.

"This doesn't change anything ok?" Brooke moaned as Lucas sucked on her left nipple.

"You said that already," Lucas said kissing down her stomach, pausing to think about the baby right underneath him, "Brooke is this going to be safe? I don't want to hurt the baby."

Brooke looked at him out of breath, "Yes I just have to be on top when you're ready. I was reading about it on a pregnancy website."

"So there isn't anyway I can hurt the baby?" Lucas said still staring at her stomach.

"No Lucas," Brooke said.

Lucas didn't respond he just kissed down to her pelvic bone and opened her legs further, "You are so beautiful," he said slowly moving her labia to expose her clit and began rubbing. Brooke began to moan uncontrollably and jump around. "Try to relax my love," Lucas said in a soothing voice, "I'm going to make it all better."

Brooke nodded her head and bit her bottom lip, "Don't stop Luke" he began to massage her faster than before and he listened to her moan with pleasure and struggle to stay still.

Lucas began to kiss back up to her neck, Brooke grabbed him hard and pulled his lips to hers, Lucas kept rubbing her clit and rested his remaining body weight on his arm that was behind her head, he didn't want to put any pressure on Brooke's small frame. "Does that feel good pretty girl?"

Brooke gasped for breath, "Yes Lucas, please don't stop I'm so close." Lucas suddenly slowed his fingers, "What's wrong?" Brooke said gazing up into Lucas's eyes.

"I wanna make you wait," Lucas said with a big grin, "I want you to scream for me," Lucas said slowly rubbing her again, "I want you to beg me to fuck you Brooke."

Brooke began to moan louder, she could feel Lucas touching her and kissing her collar bone and then back down to her nipples. After what felt like eternity Brooke couldn't stand it any longer and she let a guttural moan escape her swollen lips. She found Lucas's face and slid so she was right under him, "Lucas I want to feel you inside me right now, don't make me wait any longer please."

Listening to her pant softly Lucas became more aroused and rolled over, pulling Brooke with him. Brooke slowly kissed down his chest before taking his erection into her mouth. Lucas moaned out in ecstasy and lightly pulled her hair, "Baby I'm close, you better get on top of me soon." Brooke sat up over Lucas and slowly inched her way down his penis. Brooke began to moan louder than before and Lucas pressed his hands hard into her hips. "I love you so much Brooke," he gasped.

Brooke began to thrust faster and faster. With every back and forth motion she pushed harder and harder until she couldn't handle it any longer, "I love you too Lucas," she cried as she gripped his chest and tensed as an orgasm escaped her body. Lucas felt her cum and he thrust inside a few more times until he finished. Brooke was trembling on top of him now breathing heavily; Lucas slowly pulled her off of him and curled up next to her, trying to no avail to catch his own breath. Lucas was going to speak when he heard low breathing next to him and realized she had fallen asleep. Lucas kissed her forehead and as he drifted to sleep he thought, 'tomorrow is going to be interesting…'

-0-

OK, so I wasn't going to have them sleep together but I decided it fit in with the flow of the story… Next chapter Brooke confronts her dormant feelings for Lucas and her budding feelings for Julian…

Please read and review!

Krystal


	16. Chapter 16

**Cynthia:** I didn't think you were criticizing me… I just wanted you to know the reason behind what I was writing. In this upcoming chapter, her actions are going to start to make more sense. Chapter 15 is sort of a transition between old Brooke and new Brooke… So keep reading, it will make sense soon.

**Etfanalltheway:** Even if they aren't together by the end of this story Brucas is gonna raise the baby together. It's something they both are certain on. Even when their relationship is messed up… They are gonna be putting their child first.

**IamCaroline:** It was confusing to write… LOL I had like pieces of 15, 16 & 17 written and I plan to post 17 tomorrow… But all of those chapters together will make chapter 15 easier to understand. I meant to post them all together but I'm a perfectionist and I keep making little tweaks to it. Brooke is confused in the story right now… She wants to keep them both…

**Long Live BRUCAS: **I was never going to have her sleep with Julian… I mean I know it's a story but I wouldn't be able to get over how WRONG that was… LOL Brooke and Lucas have a heart to heart in this next chapter and Brooke will also have more Julian time and it will all start to make more sense.

**Miralinda:** Thanks for the review… Her having sex with Lucas serves a purpose I promise… Although I love the cardboard cut-out idea… LOL

**TeamxxBrucasxx:** Sorry to disappoint but Julian is going to be around Brooke for at least 3 more chapters after this one… I can't make up my mind how this story is gonna go… I'm torn.

**Todd:** Thanks for the review as always… I can't say any more times how much I love Julian. Brooke is going to have second thoughts about her decision to sleep with Lucas… It's going to be an explosive couple of chapters… And as far as Peyton goes I can't write her out completely… She's one of the main 5 characters… But she's going to be in it very little… I promise… Oh and I love Naley too.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and story alerts… You guys are the best… This chapter and 17 were really hard to write… Lots and lots of DRAMA… Don't be mad…

Krystal

Chapter 16:

-0-

Lucas woke up and his whole body was sore he leaned over to pull Brooke to him and all he got was pillows, "Brooke?" he called. He scanned the room and didn't see her anywhere. He got up and checked the upstairs bathroom, "Brooke?" He threw on a pair of boxers and headed downstairs. He found her in the kitchen eating a bagel, he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her collar bone, "Hey there pretty girl."

She tensed under Lucas's touch, "Hey. I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have seduced you like that."

Lucas pulled away a bit dumbfounded, "You didn't seduce me Brooke; I've been waiting for you to come to your senses since you left me in New York."

She turned and stared into his piercing blue eyes, "I'm no good for you Lucas. Last night was a mistake."

Lucas grabbed her hand, "It wasn't a mistake Brooke. You needed to be…" he paused, "Comforted," smirked, "And I was there to help you."

"Thank you for that but I shouldn't have asked you to." Brooke felt like she was going to cry, "It's not going to happen again Luke." She grabbed her bagel and headed to her bedroom. "So how did everything go with Julian last night?" After she said it she wanted to take it back, Lucas hadn't known she was there.

Lucas followed her, "How did you know I went to see Julian last night?"

"I just figured you were going to after we talked." Brooke struggled to find a believable lie.

Lucas suddenly looked stunned and grabbed her wrists, "You were with him last night weren't you?" he demanded.

Brooke scoffed, "Calm down Lucas you're being crazy."

"No it makes perfect sense that's why he wouldn't let me in his room." He pulled her closed, "It's because YOU were with him."

Brooke tried to keep calm, "Lucas you're hurting me, please stop."

"Just tell me you didn't fuck him and then crawl into bed with me Brooke I don't think my heart can take it." Lucas practically whispered.

"I don't need to explain myself to you Luke. Julian and I are friends." Brooke struggled to escape his grasp, "If you let go I'll answer anything you want. You really are hurting my wrists."

Lucas let go and stared at Brooke's wrists that were now several shades of red, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. But you can't keep messing with my head Brooke. Did you sleep with him?"

Brooke wiped the tears off her cheek, "No Lucas. I would never do that to you."

"I love you and last night you said you loved me too," Lucas sighed, "Please Brooke stop seeing Julian."

"I love you too Lucas, I always will." Brooke cried, "That has never been our problem, I just can't trust you."

-0-

*2 Weeks Later*

Brooke was struggling to button a pair of Seven jeans. She glanced down at her ever growing abdomen. She had an idea; she quickly rummaged thru her junk drawer and discovered what she was looking for… a rubber band. She gently pulled the rubber band thru the button loop and attached it to the button. "There," she said aloud. She walked to the kitchen to get her bag she didn't want to be late, she eyed Lucas who was in the living room reading the paper, "Hey you."

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas looked up with a smile, "Where are you headed?"

"I have a meeting with a couple designers… I'm thinking of expanding the Clothes Over Bros. label without Victoria." Brooke still hadn't told the Board of Directors that she was pregnant so she was trying to put a few things in order before they took away her title.

"Sounds fun. You gonna be at the store?" Lucas asked sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, how is the new book coming?" Brooke asked throwing an apple and a bottled water into her bag.

"Great," Lucas smiled, "It's a totally different than _Ravens _and _Comet._ I'm really trying to stay focused on writing the screenplay for the _Ravens_ movie. Julian says the sooner I submit my final draft the sooner we can talk strategies as far as budgets and production timelines."

"Sounds awesome," Brooke walked towards him, "I'll see you later tonight." She bent down and kissed his cheek. Brooke hurried outside to her car and headed to her store front. She let herself in and heard the radio from the front on, "Julian?" she called.

He turned to her, "Hey if it isn't my favorite pregnant girl."

She folded her arms across her chest, "How many pregnant girls do you know?"

Julian grabbed at her belt loop and pulled her to him, "So how is my screenplay coming?" Julian asked kissing her lips lightly.

Brooke kissed him back then said, "He's been staying up late working on it since your meeting a week ago."

"Excellent." Julian smiled kissing her a second time. "I hate sneaking around Brooke."

"Me too, but Lucas would freak out." Brooke sighed.

"After he gets back from LA, we're going to tell him that we're seeing each other. Brooke I really care for you and I don't care what he thinks." Julian kissed her cheek.

"Can't we just wait till I'm 12 weeks along? You promised Julian." Brooke said batting her eyelashes at him.

Julian kissed her again, "Don't do that to me honey, you know I can't tell you no when you give me that little pouty face."

"I know." Brooke giggled.

"So what are you doing today?" Julian asked, "Just incase I'm quizzed about it later."

"Are you seeing Lucas today?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah in about 2 hours, he says he has some questions about _Ravens_." Julian pulled 2 subway sandwiches from his messenger bag, "I think he's having trouble writing the school shooting. Honestly I don't even think the studio is gonna keep the scenes in, but I felt like it needed to be written."

Brooke grabbed her sandwich, "Thanks for stopping I'm practically ravenous. She's always hungry," Brooke paused rubbing her belly.

"It's a girl today huh?" Julian asked, "Oh I almost forgot, I have a present for you."

Brooke put down her sandwich and clapped quickly, "What is it?"

Julian pulled a neatly wrapped package from his bag and handed it to her, "After you told me you slept with Lucas I decided you needed another alternative."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "Julian what did you do?" Brooke began to peal at the paper and then gasped when she saw what it was, "Oh my god you didn't" Brooke stared at the purple "Rabbit" wrapped tightly in its box.

Julian sipped his root beer, "Bet your ass I did. Vibrators' don't have feelings so I figured the only attachment problem we might have is you liking this better than the real thing."

Brooke stared at the box, "did you bring batteries I wanna see what it does before I ummm… try it out."

Julian put a package of double a batteries next to her, "You mean to tell me Brooke Davis super slut has never used a sex toy before?"

"Hey," Brooke said throwing a tomato at him, "Maybe if I had had toys in school I wouldn't have had to be such a slut." Brooke smiled as she thought about that time at Rachel's parents' cabin, "Yeah all I know how to do is 'Brooke' myself."

"Sounds hot!" Julian growled kissing her neck.

-0-

Lucas headed to the Rivercourt, "Hey Nate," he called out to his brother. "Hey Skills."

"Hey Luke," they both said in unison.

"Still training I see," Lucas said as he changed into his tennis shoes.

"Hell ya," Nathan called back, "Stepping it up too, trials are in like a month."

"Well I figured I would catch you guys down here," Lucas paused, "I needed a break. Who would have thought writing _Ravens_ the second time would be harder?"

"Nothing is easier the second time around Luke," Skills said as he dribbled the ball, "Nathan's comeback is harder than his first go, you and Brooke are harder this time too right?"

"Brooke and I are good right now," Lucas smiled, "We're just trying to be friends right now while she learns she can trust me again. But I know she loves me Skills so that's all that matters."

"How has she been feeling lately?" Nathan asked, "Haley asked about her. I guess she's been working a lot the last few weeks."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lucas replied, "I told her it wasn't good for the baby but she doesn't listen. She said she knows her body and I need to just concentrate on _Ravens_ she's so supportive."

"Damn wish I could find a girl like that," Skills laughed, "Oh wait I already got me a fine ass…" He hesitated, "Sorry Nate."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "It's alright Anton," Nathan said in his best Deb impression, "As long as I don't have to look it I don't care."

Lucas picked up the basketball, "I can't write the shooting. I don't even know how I wrote it the first time." Lucas said shooting a 3 pointer.

"Well why is this time different?" Nathan asked taking a bid gulp of PowerAde.

"No idea," Lucas said dribbling back down the court, "Maybe because I started thinking about what I lost after that day…" He bounced the ball once, "Keith," twice, "My mom," three times, "Brooke…" He aimed and threw another 3.

"We all lost Keith that day," Nathan said, "Maybe you should talk to a therapist or something? Hales and I saw this really great chick…" Nathan paused, "Dr. Shaw… I think, after the whole Nanny Carrie thing. She's great; I think Brooke has gone to her a few times too."

"Wait a minute?" Skills asked a little puzzled, "How did you lose Brooke after the shooting?"

Lucas bounced the ball harder now, "Because I'm an asshole."

Nathan looked at Skills, "He ran in to rescue Peyton, and she kissed him." Skills nodded, "Brooke broke up with him like a month later."

"Yeah," Lucas said, "I should have fought for her then." Lucas slammed the ball down, "Instead I chased after Peyton. Single biggest mistake of my life."

"Well you live and you learn Luke," Skills said, jogging away to retrieve the runaway ball.

-0-

Julian sat inside the coffee shop waiting for Lucas. He checked his watch, 'He's late' he thought to himself as he heard the door chime open. Lucas walked in, "Sorry Julian, I was caught up somewhere."

"Yeah," Julian looked at his sweat drenched hair, "Looks like it."

"I've been having trouble writing the shooting, but I think I figured out a way to work past it." Lucas said almost chugging the water in front of him.

"Good," Julian said, "What changed?" He motioned for the waitress to bring more water.

"Brooke," Lucas said, "I lost Brooke after the shooting because I kissed her friend and betrayed her trust. I'm gaining her trust back and I think I'm gonna re-write the scene so she's in the library instead of Peyton. Perfect idea don't you think?"

Julian shook his head, "It has to be written the way it is in the book Lucas, that chapter was so strong, it sets the tone for the rest of the book." Julian sipped his own water, "It makes Brooke's exit believable."

"But what if I change it and switch the girls' roles so I end up with Brooke?" Lucas said chugging his second glass of water, "Wouldn't that work?"

"I don't think so Luke," Julian sighed and took a deep breath, he could smell Brooke's scent on his clothes, 'hopefully Lucas doesn't notice,' he thought, "I get that you want to prove yourself to Brooke, its commendable really. But do you really think she would be happy if you ruined your screenplay? Part of what makes her character in the book so great is that you guys break up, she dates someone else and you move on with Peyton. There's always that underlying question of does she still love you that never gets resolved. That's what you need to change for the movie Lucas. Lucas and Brooke need closure."

Lucas took a minute to order while he considered everything Julian had just said, "But I told her she would change the world someday. The world was like a metaphor for my life. I was a better person because she was there. I can't close that book Julian, I'm afraid it will never open again."

"It's only a movie Lucas," Julian smirked, "Besides from what I hear now you and Brooke aren't doing too great right now either. Don't change _Ravens_ for her she wouldn't want you too." Julian took another sip of water, "If _Ravens_ finds an audience it might get optioned for a sequel. Then you can write Lucas Scott… after high school." He laughed, "Or some shit like that."

"So you think I should keep it similar to the book then and give Lucas and Brooke closure?" Lucas asked.

Julian smiled to himself, "Yeah I think Brooke and Lucas are better off being over…"

-0-

Brooke pulled into the Scott driveway armed with lots of pink fabric swatches. She opened the front door, "Hales?" she called out.

"Upstairs," she heard a small voice.

Brooke headed to 'Emma's' room and opened the door. "Hales what are you doing?"

Haley was covered with bits of blue painters tape. "Well I think it would be really cute to paint pink stripes on the wall. Maybe pick 3 or 4 shades of pale pink and then paint vertical stripes. So I knew I had painters tape so I was experimenting, but I think we should paint one shade of pink all over first as like the base color." Haley hopped off the stool, "Oh and one other thing I think I want to put bead board on the bottom half and put up a chair rail. Whatcha think?"

Brooke thought hard, "I love it. I brought a bunch of pink stuff so we can decide on the bedding. I wasn't thinking ahead when I got pregnant obviously… I'm so tired and I have to design 2 nurseries now instead of one."

Haley looked concerned, "Have you been eating, how have you been sleeping?"

"I just had Subway like twenty minutes ago," Brooke pulled out her Chanel glasses, "and I've been sleeping a lot better now that Lucas put a space heater in my room. He had other ideas for keeping me warm but that is not gonna happen again."

"And how are things with Julian?" Haley asked, trying to be supportive.

"Good, things are good." Brooke sighed, "I hate lying to Lucas about it but I know what he's gonna say. You know what he would say too…"

_*Flashback*_

_Brooke pounded on the door till someone answered. She was so glad it was Haley and not Nathan, "Hales," she cried._

"_Brooke what's the matter?" Haley asked pulling her into the house._

"_Lucas thought I had sex with Julian." Brooke exclaimed._

"_Oh honey sit down, I'll get you some water," Haley hurried towards the kitchen._

_When she returned Brooke smiled, "You're pretty fast for a pregnant girl."_

"_I do my best; Jamie helps to keep me on my toes." Haley said sitting next to her, "Now tell me what happened."_

_Brooke then began to tell in too much detail how she had slept with Lucas the night before, only to regret it soon after. "So then I let it slip about him going to see Julian about reconsidering his position on turning Ravens into a movie."_

"_How did you know he went to see Julian?" Haley asked._

"_Because I was with Julian when Luke showed up" Brooke paused, "Don't look at me like that Hales, I fell asleep while we were watching The Dark Knight. Anyways after he went out to see Lucas I left and went home."_

"_Then you had sex with Lucas, Brooke what's the matter with you?" Haley asked slightly upset._

"_It's these DAMN hormones" she almost yelled. "I was just so horny I needed someone. And I knew that Lucas wouldn't say no. A little warning about that Hales would have been nice."_

"_Wow," Haley said, "I don't get like that. Nathan and I have sex but not as often as we do when I'm not pregnant. I guess everyone is different. I felt the urge more when I was pregnant with Jamie, but not Emma."_

"_Emma?" Brooke asked, "Is that the name you and Nate decided on?"_

"_Yes, Emma Penelope Scott" Haley smiled._

"_I love it Hales, I'm going to start crying again." Brooke said fanning her eyes._

"_OK well I think you have to decide how you want this to go. Lucas is upset because you want to try a relationship with someone else and not him." Haley grabbed her hand, "And that's understandable Brooke."_

"_I know," Brooke sighed, "But I'm not ready to trust him yet. Plus Julian is just so different. When he looks at me he just sees me. He doesn't see Brooke Davis head cheerleader, Brooke Davis class president, Brooke Davis uber slut."_

"_You haven't been any of those in a long time, but I see your point." Haley smiled._

"_So I think I'm going to pursue this thing with Julian whatever it is." Brooke paused, "And Lucas and I are going to start over at square one. I will always love him Hales… I can't imagine my life without him."_

"Hales?" Brooke called.

"Sorry, just day dreaming. What did I miss?" Haley smiled.

-0-

Brooke got home and found Lucas in the office, "So are you working hard?" she called to him.

"More like hardly working…" Lucas smiled. "Hey do you have a minute? I have something important to talk to you about."

Brooke sat down in the comfortable reading chair Lucas had made her buy, 'Good for breastfeeding' Lucas had said, it was fast becoming her favorite chair, "OK I'm ready."

Lucas pushed the computer chair towards her and took both of his hands in hers, "I just wanted to apologize."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "What did you buy now?" she asked with a giggle.

"Nothing, I've been trying to write the school shooting for my screenplay and I sort of had an epiphany" Lucas shrugged.

"Alright I'll bite, what kind of epiphany could you have had about Keith's murder?" Brooke looked interested.

"I didn't just lose Keith that day Brooke. I lost you too." Lucas said in a low voice.

"What do you mean you lost me too? I wasn't even in the school." Brooke sounded annoyed now; thinking about that day always hurt her heart.

"Exactly you weren't in the school." Lucas said with wide eyes, "I left you to go rescue Peyton."

"I remember Lucas I was there," Brooke almost whispered blinking back tears.

"That was the day I lost you. I pushed you away because Peyton kissed me and I was confused. All of those feelings for…"

Brooke interrupted him as she tried to get up, "I don't want to hear this Lucas. Do you have any idea how long it has taken me to get over that day? How many different ways Peyton and I could have walked to class that didn't involve going down that hallway? I even wished sometimes that it had been me that was shot and bleeding in the library." She pushed his chair so she could move, "I think it's great that you just now realized that was the day our relationship died… 6 years too late Lucas."

Lucas's head was spinning, "That wasn't how I envisioned that conversation going," he said aloud when she left the office.

Brooke poked her head back in, "I'm going go out for a while… Get some fresh air or something. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't wait up for me ok."

Her voice was so calm Lucas was scared, "Brooke don't leave." But he was too late she was already out the front door.

-0-

Ok so what does everyone think? I think I have an endgame plan now sort of… I might change my mind again. I know it sort of ended in a cliff hanger… I'll be posting chapter 17 tomorrow after some final touches…

Please read and review… I love hearing what everyone has to say…

Krystal


	17. Chapter 17

OK… So let me start by saying thanks to all of the people that wrote reviews… And let me remind everyone of my love for Brucas. This is a Brucas story, has been from the start. I wrote in Julian to simply be a distraction. I am planning on keeping him around till Lucas finishes the movie (which coincides with Brooke giving birth). He's mostly there as a buffer, an almost protector from Lucas until Brooke was ready to let go. I was laying some ground work in these last few chapters that will all be explained shortly. Truth is I have always viewed Brucas as end game… But I like to write them as sort of toxic together… Not sure why. LOL It always ends happily but it's a struggle to get there… Like most relationships they have ups and downs…

With that being said, this is a LONG chapter it has a couple flashbacks… We learn more about Julian (basically why he is unfazed by being involved with a pregnant Brooke) we learn more about Brooke's attraction and where it comes from and we get a Brucas heart to heart about where the future is gonna take them… So keep reading please…

**Photobooth Romance:** I went back thru and read my last few chapters and you are totally right… I haven't always developed Brooke and she is the main character. I'm introducing something in this chapter that I think will help that… Please stick around I'm gonna make a believer out of you yet.

**BDavisLScott23:** Thanks for the review… Julian is in the way that's the point of him and it's sort of ironic about what you said about baby mama's… You'll find out what I mean in this chapter.

**TeamxxBrucasxx:** Glad you noticed all of her outbursts. It happens when you're pregnant. You'll get some Brucas this chapter…

**Miralinda:** Glad you liked the rabbit scene. LOL I had decided on it after your cardboard man comment.

**Todd:** This chapter has a couple of flashbacks… It will all make sense soon I promise…

Chapter 17:

-0-

Brooke wasn't sure where she was going when she headed to the car but she knew she couldn't be around Lucas Scott anymore, "Who does he think he is?" she said aloud. Before she realized it she was at Nathan and Haley's. She knocked on the door and Nathan answered, "Hey Nate is Haley here? I need to talk to her."

"Of course she's here Davis she's pregnant where else would she be?" Nathan said with a smile.

"What is up with the Scott brothers today? One thinks he's a genius and the other is a bloody comedian." Brooke sneered as she glared at Nathan.

"Jesus Davis whatever Lucas did to you has nothing to do with me." Nathan huffed, "So relax before I give you a sedative."

Brooke was about to respond when Haley said, "Nathan she's hormonal. I was like that too if you remember." She gently put her hand on his wrist and he instantly relaxed.

"I guess I don't remember you ever being such a bitch without a reason," Nathan said smirking at Brooke.

Brooke stuck her tongue out, "I'd like to see you try with the sedative though Nathan Royal Scott. I'm so crazed right now I could probably tear your head off."

"That's enough Brooke," Haley said in a mothering tone. "I defended you don't make me regret it. Nathan honey could you make us some tea please."

Nathan leaned in and kissed his wife softly. He stepped closer to Brooke and placed his hand on her stomach, "May the power of Christ compel you." He laughed, "Back demons be gone!" He howled on his way to the kitchen.

Haley was laughing when she looked over at Brooke who was about to cry, "Brooke come on lets go into the living room and talk?"

Nathan returned with two cups of tea and sat next to Haley, "So what did my loser brother do this time?"

"He told me that he just now realized that the school shooting was the day he lost me," Brooke said sipping the hot tea, "I'm sorry I snapped at you by the way I read that my moods were going to be bad sometimes but I didn't know I was gonna have such a hare trigger. Forgive me Nate?"

"Of course I do Davis… Now please continue." Nathan smiled.

"So he was looking at me like he had just discovered the cure for cancer and I completely flipped out. I even told him about wishing it had been me in the library Hales." Brooke rubbed her temples, "Then before he could say anything else I left."

"Pretty childish don't you think?" Haley responded.

"Well now I do but at the time it felt perfectly reasonable." Brooke started crying again, "And look at this I cry at everything now. I saw some commercial on television the other day and at the end of it I was blubbering like a baby."

"Well I think your body is trying to tell you to calm down. The stress is not good for the baby. Then you throw in the secrets you've been hiding and of course you're having a meltdown every three minutes. You need to tell Lucas about Julian, or you need to end things with Julian. At least until the baby is born. It's time for you and Lucas to both start being a little bit more responsible." Haley got up and went to the cabinet in the dining room. "Here this is for you. I know how much you love to write stuff down I figured you could catalog your pregnancy week by week… You haven't exactly missed much, the second trimester is the best of the three and in 2 more weeks you'll be there and I know you'll have lots to say."

Brooke took the journal and studied the beautiful red leather bound pages. "I haven't written much since I wrote Lucas all of those letters that summer I was away."

"Well now is as good a time as any." Haley yawned, "Now it's late. I think you should make a stop before heading home… Don't stay with him long. Babe will you walk her out I'm going to go lay down all of this high school drama is giving me a headache."

Brooke hugged Haley and walked to the door, "Thanks Hales," she didn't say anything else she just waved from the stairs. Nathan put his hand on the small of her back and led her outside.

"So you've been seeing Julian huh?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but I think Hales is right. Going back and forth is really starting to mess with me. I'm going to stop by his hotel room before I go apologize to Luke." Brooke hugged Nathan, "Can you tell me it will all be ok?"

"It will all be ok Brooke I promise you. Lucas is really trying to get back on your good side and even if you don't believe him I think it really did just hit him that the shooting was when you're relationship ended. But he was too busy playing the hero then; you gotta let him rescue you Davis." Nathan smiled, "Or he's gonna die trying."

-0-

Brooke took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Julian answered with a smile and pulled her in for a kiss, "Hey," she said pulling back.

"Brooke what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Julian asked stepping out of the door way so she could pass.

"Can we just put in a movie or something?" Brooke said walking towards the couch.

"Yeah, are you gonna tell me what's up?" Julian asked concerned.

"Eventually" she smiled as Julian popped in The Breakfast Club.

He sat on the couch and let her put her head in his lap. Brooke began to remember the first time they watched this movie…

_*Flashback*_

"_So sparky what's your favorite movie?" Brooke asked with a giggle, they had been seeing each other for over a week and Brooke realized that they mostly talked about her, Lucas and the baby._

"_That's easy… The Breakfast Club" Julian replied._

"_The Breakfast Club?" Brooke asked, "Never heard of it. What makes it your favorite?"_

"_The easy questions just keep coming. The Breakfast Club made me decide I wanted to pursue an entertainment career. You see John Hughes was ahead of his time, it's a movie about a group of high school kids that have to waste their Saturday in detention. It always has just about every actor from the Brat Pack in it. Like I'm sure you've heard of Molly Ringwald?" He asked._

"_Yeah, Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles." Brooke said as she ate a handful of skittles._

"_Both classic in their own rite, Sixteen Candles for its ability to make you see that your family really isn't that bad. I mean who forgets their daughter's 16__th__ birthday. It's such a monumental year. Then you have Pretty in Pink a modern day Romeo and Juliet without all the melodrama. Rich boy falls in love with poor girl from the wrong side of the tracks… High school angst ensues. Ducky was the best thing from that movie though," Julian stood up and stuck his feet out, popped his collar and did his best John Cryer, 'this is Otis I love Otis'." He was really getting excited Brooke noticed, "So back to the Breakfast Club, you have Claire the popular one, Andy the jock, Brian the nerd, Allison the weirdo and John the rebel. I have it in my bag I think we could watch it if you want?"_

"_Tell me more about it first? Why is it so powerful? I mean your face lights up when you talk about it," Brooke said._

"_It was the first movie I found to be relatable. I didn't have the best home life growing up… My dad used to drink and when he drank he beat my mom and when I got old enough to defend her he just started hitting on me." Julian felt the pain in his voice, "The character of John Bender was totally me in high school. Right down to the Saturday detentions and the hot popular girlfriend that completely threw everyone in our graduating class."_

"_Tell me more about this hot girl?" Brooke smiled, "What was her name?"_

"_Roxanne," Julian said, "It didn't last too long after high school… She broke my heart." Julian said as he put in the movie, "Now I swear you are gonna love it."_

_Brooke sat there with her head in his lap as they laughed together at the 1980's fashion, "As a designer I am offended."_

"_You laugh but I rocked the tattered jeans and miss-matched shoes," Julian said shaking his head in his hands. They quieted down as the movie picked up… Brooke squeezed Julian's hand as the character of John Bender rolled up his sleeve to reveal cigarette burns. "I've got one of those too," Julian replied exposing a faint circular scar on his forearm. Brooke felt her heart breaking for him so she pulled his arm to her mouth and kissed it lightly. "Thanks," he muttered with a smile._

_*End Flashback*_

Brooke woke up just in time for the final scene…

Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us… In the simplest of terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain…

And an athlete…

And a basket case…

A princess…

And a criminal…

Does that answer your question?

"Wow," Brooke yawned, "I slept thru the entire movie."

"Oh please you don't have to pretend you like it. I won't like you any less." Julian smiled. "You should head home, it's getting late."

"I know… I've got a question first," Brooke said as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Shoot darling, I'm listening," Julian said wrapping his arm around her.

"What happened between you and Roxanne?" Brooke asked.

Julian tensed at the question, "Why do you ask?"

"I was sort of dreaming about that first time you showed me the Breakfast Club and you said you were with someone named Roxanne and she broke your heart. I just wondered what happened is all." Brooke searched Julian's face for answers, "Come on you know all about my high school boyfriend he is very much in the picture."

Julian cracked a smile, "Alright but once I start you have to promise not to interrupt, it's hard to talk about her." Brooke nodded and Julian began, "Well Roxanne and I had gone to school together since the second grade but because she was pretty and popular even back then we never hung out in the same circles. Senior year I was working at the movie theater and she comes in with her joke of a boyfriend Robbie. Their families had been molding them into the perfect power couple since like birth. Well Robbie left her to buy the tickets and I guess they got into some sort of a fight. To make a long story short he left her there with no way to get home. So when my shift was over I offered her a ride. She kissed me when we pulled up in front of her house and then the next day at school she was waiting for me by my locker. I figured she was just being nice but she took my hand and told people we were a couple."

Brooke got up to grab a water bottle, "I'm sorry I'm really thirsty."

"It's fine," when she returned he continued, "So we both got accepted to USC (University of Southern California) and we started planning our lives together. Her parents threatened to cut her off financially if she didn't break up with me so we did the most spontaneous thing she could think of. We drove to Las Vegas and got married, after that her parents backed off. Freshman year at USC was hectic; I was there on scholarship so I had to work. Roxy ended up taking a couple of modeling jobs so we could afford an apartment off campus together. 6 months goes by and everything is great, I'm up for an internship at the film school, she had finally decided on a major. Life couldn't get much better…"

Brooke could hardly breathe at this point she knew the twist was about to come she touched his hand, "Go on… Please."

"I came home after a long day and Roxy was there waiting for me, with a romantic dinner all lay out, I knew it wasn't our anniversary, we had already celebrated me receiving the summer internship. I couldn't figure out what all the commotion was about. Then she said those 5 little words that changed everything, 'we're gonna have a baby.' Obviously I was floored, we weren't exactly trying to get pregnant but we weren't taking precautions against it either." Julian wiped his cheek; the pregnancy went smoothly one morning the following winter Roxy's water broke. We drove to the hospital; neither of us could wait to meet our little Vivian." Brooke squeezed his hand for support, "It all happened so fast after that. Vivian was stuck in the birth canal so they had to do perform an emergency c-section. I couldn't go in the operating room because I was sick with some sort of a cold. I waited for the doctors for what seems like an eternity. They came out and said Roxy had bled out and they couldn't make Vivian breathe again." Julian felt the salty tears on his cheeks now, "I lost my entire family in one tenth of a second. I dropped out of school for awhile and lived out of my car… I couldn't go home. My friend Seth finally made me face the music and that was like burying them all over again. Packing up all of these tiny outfits that were never worn and nursery furniture that had never been used Seth's mom helped with that she had contacted a local charity and they came and hauled it all away. The worst part of it all was going thru Roxy's stuff. Her parents came and made a fucking fuss over everything. They took most of the pictures and keepsakes of our lives together and never returned any of my calls. Our apartment smelled like her, her clothes smelled like her, our bed smelled like her… Brooke I seriously wanted to just light the place on fire."

"How did you survive," Brooke said rubbing at the tears on her own face.

"They say that time heals all wounds and they're right. It's been nearly 5 years since I lost Roxy and Vivian and my career has thrived because of it. I only bring scripts to the studio that have a meaning and tell a story and it's all because of what I've lost." Julian almost laughed, "You could say I know what grief feels like. That's why I've been on Lucas's ass about the way he wants to write the shooting. In a split second he lost all that was important to him and he didn't even know it."

Brooke nodded, she was still in shock over what she had just heard, "Julian I'm so sorry. I can't think of anything else to say. It's awful that you had to go thru all of that."

"Yeah, well I really know how to lighten the mood. You came here with a plan before. What's going on?" he asked trying to relax a little.

"I just got into a fight with Lucas that's all. But listening to your story made me realize that life is too short." Brooke frowned, "Julian…"

He interrupted her with a kiss, "Now I'm sorry. I had to do that before you said you couldn't see me anymore." Brooke started to protest, "It's no problem Brooke I can see it in your eyes. You and Lucas have history, you love each other. It sucks for me since I kind of like you but I understand completely. Being around you these past few weeks has made me feel alive again and for that I owe you a great deal. Now I don't wanna mess with any sappy goodbyes because I'll be in town a while. And if you ever need a friend I'll be around. Now like I said before I began ranting about my sob story it's late, you should head home."

Julian walked Brooke to the door and pulled her into a long hug, "Thank you Julian."

"No Brooke, thank you." Julian said as he watched her get on the elevator.

-0-

Brooke got into the car and felt like she was going to have a break down, her heart was pounding in her chest and she almost couldn't breath. It was at that moment she looked down at her abdomen and said, "It's just you and me kid. I promise not to mess up your life as badly as my parents screwed up mine." The rest of the way home Brooke drove in silence. She quietly let herself inside and crept upstairs, she wanted to apologize to Lucas for being so psycho these last few weeks but when she went to turn the handle she found the door to be locked. Instead of knocking she decided to just wait till the morning.

Brooke changed her clothes, pulled out her notebook computer and checked her emails. "Wow," she said aloud "87 new messages." She pulled up an email from a pregnancy calendar website she had to subscribed to. The email was labeled: 10 Weeks Along… Only 30 More to Go…

Hello! Brooke Davis

Welcome to the 10th week of pregnancy! As you've probably already noticed your hormones are raging through your body and they can wreak havoc on your emotional sanity. Don't worry this too shall pass but in till then try and take it easy on those around you and remember that you will constantly be swinging from one end of the emotional pendulum to the other. Note that if you are feeling especially sad or depressed that it might be important for you to consult your physician because you may have contracted prenatal depression. Don't worry this is quite common.

By simply changing your exercise and diets routines you may find it easier to control these depressive feelings. But don't fret if you're still crying at sad songs and sappy commercials because you are not alone. Wacky emotions can all be chalked up to pregnancy hormones.

"Good to know," Brooke said aloud. "Good to know." Brooke continued to scroll down.

Congratulations! By the end of week 10 your baby graduates from an embryo to a fetus, or "little one". Your baby now begins to look more human like with a face and discernable fingers and toes. This will be explained further along in the pregnancy when your baby begins to kick and punch. The fetus's skeleton is also beginning to grow and harden. The ears are beginning to form and the eyelids are no longer transparent. The most important thing to know is that your baby's brain will make an incredible 25,000 new neurons per minute this week… We know that you may feel like you're losing as many brain cells as your baby but we assure you nothing is permanent.

Brooke read further and discovered that her baby was about the size of a Brazil nut. Brooke bent down and picked up the journal Haley had given her:

_Dearest Ashley:_

_Let me start by saying I have no plans whatsoever to name you Ashley but since you're only the size of a nut I can't decide if you're going to come out a boy or a girl. One of my favorite movies of all time is Gone With the Wind, and weather you're a boy or a girl I'm sure I will make you watch it will me at least once… Ask your father. So Ashley is in reference to Ashley Wilkes the boy who stole Scarlet O'Hara's heart and never saw fit to give it back. If you happen to be a bouncing baby girl it could be for Ashley Judd… Mommy designed a dress for her once upon a time. Your Aunt Haley said I should write what I'm feeling and since there is absolutely no chance of me showing this to you till you're much older and can understand the rantings of a young woman like myself I think I could survive laying the honesty on pretty thick. _

_One thing you are going to realize quickly is that me and your dad have undeniable chemistry, now with that being said it isn't always a good thing. Sometimes we yell and fight for no reason; sometimes he rescues Aunt Peyton… It's all a tangled web we weave Ashley my love. Know one thing, I'm going to do my best to give you the world and if I can't do it I'm sure Lucas (dad) wouldn't rest until he could. You see Ashley you were made from love, the love I feel for your father is something I have been trying to run from for nearly half my life. It never works though; your daddy always gets his way. Currently he has been begging me to take him back after a silly mistake and because I'm completely terrified of losing him again I can't let him all the way in. Truth is Ashley I'm scared beyond any conceivable reason of a doubt. If you must know, you're daddy has had my heart in his hands since we were 15 and I've never gotten it back I just don't always feel as though he appreciates it… _

_Enough with the theatrics for one entry, I'm sure this book will be filled with hundreds of 'I love Lucas, I hate Lucas' rants and tirades. I feel awful all the time. Morning sickness lasts all day, my sense of smell has been heightened by 100% and if I so much as catch one whiff of something you can't stand the contents of my stomach are promptly emptied. I'm also tired more often than not, I get hysterical over the littlest things and I pee a zillion times a day. Now to the good news, my breasts are incredibly perky and rock hard, that's all because of you baby and I can still wear pre-baby clothes. Which is the best thing right now since I'm a fashion whore and I haven't discovered any hot maternity wear yet… Well Ashley it's getting terribly late and if I'm going to corner your father to apologize for my last uncontrollable outburst I'm going to have to catch him when the sun rises… _

_Loving you always…_

_Your Mother_

_P.S. I can't wait to meet you Ashley… I often fantasize about who you're gonna look like, if you're gonna look more like Luke with blonde hair, and brooding eyes or more like me with raven colored hair, hazel eyes and dimples that could make a man stop dead in his tracks… And I would know it worked on your daddy…_

-0-

Brooke woke up several hours later still feeling tired but she knew she needed to talk to Lucas. She sat up too fast and felt a wave of nausea hit her hard. She barely made it to the bathroom before she proceeded to dry heave for 5 minutes straight. Brooke returned to the nightstand and retrieved the row of saltines she kept in her drawer for emergencies, "There Ashley are you happy now?" she called aloud to her protruding abdomen. Brooke walked towards the kitchen slowly expecting to find Lucas in the living room reading the paper the way he usually was… This was part of his daily routine. She peaked around the corner and didn't see him in his usual spot. She headed upstairs and found his room empty and his bed made. 'Where could he be?' she wondered to herself. She finally checked the office and found Lucas sitting in the same chair she had left him in. "Hey Lucas."

He didn't even turn to look at her, "Hey Brooke, I didn't hear you come in."

Brooke was prepared for the cold shoulder, 'No pretty girl, no brooding smile,' she thought to herself. "Yeah I went to Haley's to get some perspective. It was pretty informative actually. Turns out I'm just crazed like most pregnant women with wacky hormones. That's funny huh?" she said trying to not sound so flighty.

"I guess," Lucas called back still not turning from his chair.

Brooke came inside the room further and sat down on the comfortable reading chair. "I'm sorry about last night Lucas. I just couldn't believe that after 6 years you honestly didn't know that the shooting had been what sent our relationship into a tailspin."

"It doesn't matter anymore, you can just drop it." Lucas finally turned to look at her, "So did you make any other stops after Haley's or did you head right home?"

Brooke was prepared to lie but decided that if they were going to start over that honesty was the only way to begin. "No I went to see Julian after I left Haley's house."

"Yeah" Lucas said not really sounding surprised.

_*Flashback*_

_Lucas was practically yelling in to his cell phone the signal on this stretch of road was always bad, "NO HALES I SAID I'M GOING TO SURPRISE BROOKE AT THE STORE. I KNOW SHE'S BUSY. I JUST WANT TO SEE HER FACE IS THAT A CRIME?"_

"_No…" static "crime…" static "what…" static "busy…" static._

"_WELL THEN SHE PROBABLY DIDN'T THINK ABOUT FOOD SO IT'S A GOOD THING I'M GONNA SURPRISE HER." Lucas smiled, "I LOVE YOU HALES I'LL COME BACK AND SEE YOU LATER… THANKS AGAIN FOR HELPING ME GET OVER MYSELF LAST NIGHT."_

"_Your…" static, "dad L…" static, "love…" static, "bye" and the line went dead._

_Lucas pulled into the café parking lot across the street, picked up his food order and strolled to the back of Clothes Over Bros. He heard voices on the other side of the door. 'She must be meeting with some potential new clients,' he thought to himself as he creaked open the door. _

"_Julian stop it you know I don't like your tongue in my mouth. My gag reflex is on over drive right now. Its bad enough at home I have to breathe thru my mouth because every time I get Lucas's cologne in my nose I get this sudden urge to vomit for 45 minutes straight." Brooke said with a giggle._

_Lucas watched shocked as Julian pulled her close to him and said, "You're pregnant, you're supposed to be comfortable. If you can't sleep at your place you know my door is always open." Julian said pressing soft kisses on Brooke's collar bone._

_Lucas couldn't stand to listen to Brooke's erotic giggles any longer so he threw the food he got in the dumpster and headed home._

_*End Flashback*_

Lucas focused back in on the office around him and stared at Brooke, "Yeah I didn't know you were still seeing him till I caught you a few weeks ago, but I knew." Lucas grabbed his coffee cup, "Do you have anything else you want to say to me I'm busy."

Brooke felt the tears in her eyes, "That's why you stopped wearing Hugo Boss around me. You heard me talking to Julian?"

"Yep, I had started wearing it again when you moved back in because you always told me I was irresistible with it on. I guess the baby knew better." Lucas smirked.

"Right now the baby doesn't like much of anything." Brooke tried to smile, "I'm sick all the time."

Lucas pushed his chair to her, "Well I've been sick since I saw Julian with his tongue down your throat and his hand on your exposed stomach!" Lucas wanted to punch something, "That's my child your carrying Brooke not Julian's."

"I know this baby is yours Lucas I just was afraid of letting you hurt me again…"

Before she could finish Lucas kicked over the computer chair, "Damnit Brooke! If you don't want to be with me just fucking say so because this misery is killing me. It's fucking killing me." Lucas pulled her up by her hands, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore. Say it and I'll pack my stuff and leave right now. Tell me you don't love me or say you forgive me, but I have paid my dues Brooke. I have paid them in full."

Brooke could feel her heart throbbing in her chest and she was beginning to get light headed, "Before I say anything I have to tell you something. I went to see Julian last night to break things off with him. I'm not 17 anymore and I'm not the slut I was in high school and I'm nearly 3 months pregnant I think it's time I get settled a little bit." Lucas showed her no emotion whatsoever, "Second I'm sorry I yelled about the whole school shooting thing, I figured that by now you would have figured out that you running in the school to save Peyton yet again had sent me over the edge. Whenever I looked at you after that you were no longer my Lucas. So because of that I broke up with you."

"I accept your apology Brooke now answer my question." Lucas said still firmly holding her hands.

"Lucas I love you and I love that we're having a baby even though it wasn't in the order I had originally planned." Brooke took a deep breath, "With that being said, I forgive you for everything that has happened in relation to Peyton Sawyer. I promise from this day forward to never bring it up again."

Lucas let out a huge sigh of relief, "So how did Julian take it when you broke up with him?"

"Well we weren't ever really dating… exactly. He is sweet and I'll probably still hang out with him…" Lucas kinked his eyebrow, "On a strictly friendship basis only."

Lucas removed her hands from his grasp and gently cupped her face, "So what does this mean for us pretty girl?"

Brooke grabbed one of his hands and pressed it firmly on her stomach, "We're going to move on from this together and take our relationship one step at a time…"

-0-


	18. Epilogue

Alright peeps so after a lot of thought and re-reading the finished chapters I have for Chapel I decided it needed to just end… This story stopped being fun… And towards the end there were more people being negative than positive and that makes it hard to keep at it… I'm sorry if this upsets anyone… I have found my way again, which means I'm writing more stuff. I plan on posting the final chapter of Wedding in Tree Hill by the end of the weekend… I'm also working on the last chapter for Being Brooke… It's already 10 pages in word format. So that one will certainly be a dozy. I have also started the sequel for Blue Christmas and an untitled Brulian fic… Sweethearts is coming along… I have a chapter finished but I'm not completely satisfied with it so I'm gonna work on it a little longer before I post it…

Anyways now on to Going to the Chapel…

-0-

*1 Year Later*

"I'm here with Lucas Scott the writer for Ravens," The reporter pushes the microphone in his face, "Lucas can you tell us if you're satisfied with the way the movie turned out? Rumor had it you required final approval."

Lucas felt the hand holding his squeeze lightly; he turned and winked at Brooke, "This has been quite an amazing year Nancy. I am happy to say that I am very pleased with the final picture. Julian and Dixon did an incredible job bringing Tree Hill to life."

Nancy turned to Brooke, "Have you seen the new film Miss Davis?"

Brooke smiled, "I have actually and it's almost scary how accurate some of the scenes were."

Nancy put the microphone in between both of them, "And how are the twins doing?"

"We have our hands full," Lucas laughed, "But Keith and Benji are the focus of our lives right now."

"That's the understatement of the year," Brooke giggled, "They just turned 3 months on Tuesday and they're the best babies any parents could ask for."

Nancy prodded on again, "So are we going to be hearing any wedding bells in your future?"

Lucas looked at Brooke and Brooke smiled, "I think we're just enjoying life right now. Brooke and I love each other and that's all that matters." Lucas saw his publicist going crazy, "Nancy I'm afraid we need to get moving. Duty calls, and there are a lot more reporters to see.

-0-

It was almost midnight by the time they got home, "Peyton?" Brooke called.

"In here," Peyton replied.

Brooke smiled at the sight on the floor. Jake had fallen asleep with one of Jenny's dolls in his arms and Jenny was asleep on one of her coloring books. "Were they well behaved?"

"Of course," Peyton responded, "I know they're babies but they knew I meant business when I told them if they didn't stop crying I was going to shake them."

Brooke laughed and smacked Peyton with her purse. "You didn't say that to my precious angels."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Like hell I didn't." Peyton stuck her cold foot on Jake's stomach and he instantly woke up.

"Christ Peyt what was that for?" Jake cried sleepily.

"For free," Peyton laughed, "Come on wake up sleeping beauty over there. It's time to go home."

"Who's going to watch Keith and Benji if we go home?" Jake said with a yawn.

"His parents will manage," Lucas called from the hallway.

"Oh," Jake opened his eyes, "Hey Brooke, hey Luke, how was the premiere?"

"It was great. Thanks again for watching the little monsters." Lucas smiled.

"No problem, being around your kids makes me want to have another one," Jake kinked an eyebrow at  
Peyton.

Peyton blushed and threw a pillow at him, "Enough of that." Peyton and Jake had quietly begun dating about 6 months ago. Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug, "Me, you and Hales are having breakfast tomorrow don't forget."

Brooke pulled away, "What time?"

"Probably early, you know Haley. I'm sure she has it planned down to the minute." Peyton smiled.

"Hey no shit talking about my best friend," Lucas said from the kitchen. "Haley's neuroses keep us all sane."

-0-

They quietly tip-toed into the nursery and peeked in on their boys, "We have about an hour before they'll be up wanting to eat," Brooke said with a seductive smile. Lucas didn't even respond he just pulled her from the room and towards their room at the end of the hall. He locked the door behind them, Brooke laughed, "Who's going to burst in Luke?"

"Hey you never know," Lucas pulled at his dress shirt and removed in effortlessly. "Are you sure about this? We haven't made love since we brought the boys home."

Brooke turned so Lucas could unzip her dress; she let soft moans escape as he kissed her shoulder blades. Brooke shimmied out of the dress effortlessly. "I know it's been a while I just didn't feel beautiful anymore." Brooke said covering up the scar at her pelvic bone.

Lucas grabbed her hands and kissed her palms, "You are more beautiful today than you were when I first met you." Lucas kissed her lips lightly, "If you're not ready though we don't have to."

Brooke wiped at a few stray tears, "No I want to, I'm ready Luke."

Lucas didn't say anything else before he pushed Brooke to their bed and began placing kisses all over her body. Brooke moaned in pleasure, "Brooke baby maybe we should get married."

Brooke groaned, "Luke you wanna talk about this right now?"

Lucas realized he just killed the mood so decided it best to just continue, "Well I've been thinking about it and you said we would talk after the boys were born."

Brooke sat up and pulled him towards her, "I know what I said. I just like our lives the way they are right now. I'm scared that if we get married…" Brooke trailed off.

"That we'll ruin it?" Lucas asked, Brooke nodded slowly, "Pretty girl that's impossible. This is where I'm supposed to be and I'm so happy that it's with you."

Brooke felt the salty tears on her cheeks, "Alright, let's get married. But I don't wanna do anything big. Let's just go to city hall or something."

Lucas's heart was racing, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, "Let's do it tomorrow."

"No I meant are you sure about the location? I know how you are Brooke Davis; you have probably been planning your wedding day since birth." Lucas asked.

Brooke laughed, "It doesn't matter now. I just want to be with you and our boys."

Lucas got up and went to the bathroom and returned with a small velvet box, Brooke looked confused, Lucas pulled her off the bed and got down on his knee, "Brooke Penelope Davis will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Brooke smiled and nodded her head, "Yes Luke. Yes I'll marry you."

-0-

Brooke left early in the morning and headed to the small café, she entered the side door and saw her friends waiting for her, "Hey ladies. Sorry I was late."

Peyton nodded and Haley rolled her eyes, "I have 2 children too Brooke and I management to get here on time."

Brooke laughed, "Geez Hales calm down or I won't share my good news with you."

"Hey just cause she's being a bitch doesn't mean that I don't deserve to hear good news," Peyton poked Haley, "So tell me instead. I'll cover her ears."

Brooke didn't say anything she just set her left hand on the table and listened to her 2 best friends gasp. "When did that happen?" Haley asked.

Peyton continued, "You were definitely not wearing that rock last night."

"It happened after you guys went home," Brooke smiled, "I'm really happy you guys. That's the only thing that's missing... Lucas being my husband."

Peyton pulled out her blackberry, "OK I am free this afternoon to go look at venues. What about you Hales?" Haley nodded.

"That won't be necessary," Brooke shrugged.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"We're just going to go to the courthouse sometime next week." Brooke stared at her ring, "When everyone is available."

Peyton dropped her blackberry, "What?!? Did I just hear you correctly Brooke Davis wants to get married at the courthouse?" Peyton reached across the table and felt her forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine ladies" Brooke glanced at the memo, "Now let's order I'm starving."

-0-

Haley got home, "Nate?"

"In here Hales," Nathan called from the living room.

Haley smiled, Nathan and Jamie were playing Wii tennis and Emma was sleeping in her bouncer, "So I have some interesting news."

Nathan served up a back hand, "Shoot baby I'm all ears."

"Lucas and Brooke are getting married next week," Haley said.

Nathan dropped the Wii remote, "what?"

Jamie jumped up and down, "I won!"

Nathan turned to his son, "Shhh you'll wake your sister."

"Jamie why don't you go upstairs and play for a bit," Haley said. Jamie nodded and ran upstairs.

"So Brucas is getting married, why didn't they tell us sooner?" Nathan asked, "I'm sure you and Peyton would have loved to help with the plans."

"He just proposed to her last night and they're gonna get married at the court house." Haley said, "Brooke said she didn't want a big to do."

Nathan laughed, "Are we talking about the same Brooke Davis?"

"I know, but she insisted that being married by the justice of the peace was what she wanted." Haley replied.

"We should just throw her a surprise wedding then. We'll tell Lucas, and he can tell Brooke it's an engagement BBQ. And we can get everyone together. Brooke will love us forever." Nathan smiled.

"That's a good idea… But if Brooke hates it." Haley trailed off.

"It was all my idea," Nathan finished.

-0-

*A Week Later*

"You look positively ravishing pretty girl," Lucas said pulling Brooke by her waist against him.

"Well we're getting married tomorrow and most of our friends can't make it so I wanted to look extra special tonight." Brooke smiled looking at her cream colored dress with lace overlay.

"Are you almost ready though?" Lucas asked grabbing his camel colored jacket. "We were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago."

"Go get the boys in the car," Brooke stuck out her tongue, "I'll be right there."

Brooke noticed that Lucas seemed tense on the drive to Nathan and Haley's, "Are you alright Luke?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Lucas replied quickly, "Just excited about tomorrow."

Brooke leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Me too." When they pulled up to the house Brooke noticed all the balloons and decorations, "My goodness does Haley know how to do anything half way?"

"It doesn't look that way." Lucas laughed.

Brooke walked towards the house holding a sleeping Keith in his arms. She opened the door, "Hales?" Brooke looked around the room and didn't see anyone, when she turned around she didn't see Lucas anymore either.

"Looking for me?" Lucas called beside her.

Brooke jumped, "You scared me, where is everyone?"

Lucas smiled, "Outside I bet. Let me set up the pack-n-play for the sleepy-heads then we'll head out back alright."

"OK," Brooke laughed, "I think I would forget my head if you weren't around to make me remember it."

-0-

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and kissed her palm, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," Brooke hadn't noticed the decorations out back because she was looking at Lucas. She turned and gave Lucas a puzzled look, "Luke?"

Nathan & Haley and the rest of their friends jumped out and yelled. "Surprise!!!"

Brooke jumped for the second time in 20 minutes. "Oh my goodness," she pressed her hand to her chest, "what is all this?"

Haley and Peyton walked over wearing similar red dresses, "It's your surprise wedding day," Haley said with a smile.

Before Brooke could speak Peyton continued, "We knew you would want the big dream you were just too busy taking care of everyone else."

Peyton put her arm around Haley, "So we decided to take care of you."

Brooke turned to Lucas again, "You knew about this?"

Lucas grinned from ear to ear, "Yeah, when the girls told me about it I thought it sounded like a brilliant idea."

Brooke had tears in her eyes, "I hate you guys," she said sarcastically as she pulled them both into a big hug.

Peyton laughed, "We have another surprise for you upstairs. But we need to hurry, the minister is only ours for another hour."

Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek and said, "I'll see you at the end of the aisle."

-0-

When Brooke got upstairs Haley and Peyton took her into the large master bedroom, "Close your eyes." Haley requested.

Brooke complied, "OK, open them." Peyton said.

Brooke gasped, "Oh my goodness you guys." Brooke stared at the ivory colored wedding dress in Haley's hands.

"We figured you were back to pre-pregnancy size by now, and if it doesn't fit what you have on will work just fine." Peyton said.

Brooke giggled, "Let's check it out." She wiggled out of her outfit and positioned herself so that Haley and Peyton could put the wedding dress over her head. When she was all zipped up she stared at herself in the mirror, "This is perfect." The dress was tea length with a tulle skirt sticking out of the bottom. The dress had a lace over lay and small spaghetti straps. "You two are the best friends a girl could ask for."

"It's not perfect yet," Haley called running towards the bathroom, "Here, it needs a veil." Haley pulled out a flower pin with a small veil attached to it, "Your hair is perfect by the way." Haley pinned it on and folded the small netting over Brooke's eyes. It stopped at her chin.

Brooke spun around one last time before receiving the thumbs up from her friends, "OK let's get me married."

The girls headed down stairs and stopped in the kitchen, "One last thing," Peyton smiled as she removed three small bouquets of calla lilies. Brooke giggled like a school girl. She exited the house and noticed all of her friends. She secretly hoped her parents were here. She heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned, "Larry?"

"I heard you needed someone to walk you down the aisle?" He said.

Brooke began to tear up, "Are you ok with this Peyt?"

"Of course, we're sisters remember. I'll get married eventually." Peyton smiled thinking of Jake.

Haley turned, "Jamie you're up."

Brooke watched as Jamie heard up the aisle pulling Emma in a wagon. "They look adorable."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Peyton said positioning two white prams. "Keith and Benji wouldn't want to miss their parents getting married."

Haley giggled, "We thought of everything. Go ahead Peyton it's your turn."

Brooke hugged her and blew her a kiss, she grabbed Haley's hand, "I can't wait for you to be my sister."

"I know what you mean." Haley smiled as she too headed up the aisle.

Brooke took a deep breath when she heard the wedding march begin to play.

-0-

Lucas felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest, 'why is this taking so long?' he thought to himself. Nathan placed a hand on his back, "It will be fine big brother."

Lucas heard the music queue up and watched as Jamie came down the aisle. He smiled when he saw Peyton and Haley pushing baby prams. His heart nearly stopped when the wedding march began. He turned as everyone stood and watched Brooke, the love of his life make the long walk down the aisle to be his wife. Brooke was finally in front of him. Larry gave him her hand. They both smiled and turned to the minister. "Skills?" They both said in unison.

"Yeah girl it's me." Skills smiled, "The internet ordained me this morning." The ceremony went off without a hitch Brooke found herself in a daze she looked up and noticed Lucas putting a platinum band on her finger. She smiled and listened for Skills to tell her to place the similar ring on Lucas's shaking finger. "Alright ladies and gentlemen it is now my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott. Luke you may now kiss your bride."

Lucas put his hand on Brooke's tear smudged cheek, "You're mine forever now. I'm not ever gonna let you go."

Brooke smiled, "You better not." Lucas leaned in and kissed her softly and listened to the hoots and howls of their friends.

-0-

*The End*

So whatcha think????? I know it just kind of ended… But I was just so emotionally done with the characters in this story…

Now I can focus on my new stuff…

Thanks to everyone who watched out for this story and reviewed it often. You guys were all incredible. I feel like I sort of let this one get a little long… I won't make that mistake again…

Thanks!

Krystal


End file.
